Another Chance
by jamiesgirl AKA Punkpoet69
Summary: What do you do when your secret life becomes more complicated than your real life, when you’re in love with your ex-boyfriend but dating your new boyfriend? When the schools whole performance rest in your hands and when someone tries to kill you? r&r plz
1. Chapter 1

The room was filled with people as the music started slowly and Gabriella stood there in green dress with her hair up in a fancy style.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow _

_And mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree_

Her voice filled the room as she smiled into the crowd and people sighed and listened with delight. Everyone was in suits and formal wear. Everyone was amazed with the 17 year olds voice.

_Christmas eve will find you_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have some snow _

_And mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree_

In the mist of the crowd stood Troy and Chad standing off to the side of the bar. They stood there looking around in boredom, for all of those under the age of 45.

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_If only in my dreams_

"God this shit is awful." Tipping his glass he looked at the drink with a sour face. There was no beer or alcohol at the party, his mother was going for a friendly environment and thought it would be better if everyone here was sober. The juice however was to bitter or too sweet and he rather have a bourbon on the rocks then this.

"Your mom say how long we had to stay here for?" Chad said looking at his watch and then back up at Gabriella, who was now leaving the stage.

"3 hours."

Chad looked at his watch again and sighed. "It feels like we've been here forever." He said pulling at the collar of his suit. Both boys had their suits fitted to their bodies at the expense of Troy's mother who want them to look their best.

"2 hours, 28 minutes." He said, lifting his glass to his lips again he takes a drink.

"Why is she here anyway?" Chad said motioning over to Gabriella.

"Because my mother is a romantic." He said, placing his empty glass onto the counter top. He had no interest in going back to the past. Not after the things he did to her, to them, to his father. The youngest Montez was a elegant piece of candy he would not be going back to no matter how much unwrapping the treat would delight him.

"Yeah, because that's going to happen again," Chad said rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it." His shoulders relaxed a bit as he heard the commotion going on behind him and everyone congratulating little miss ray of fucking sunshine. He had been watching her all night since she got there. He knew she was uncomfortable, she always was when he stared at her and lately he was staring a lot.

Gabriella smiled and shook the hands of her mother's co-workers.

"Mother, please don't make me sing again." She whispered as she grabbed a glass of juice from the tray.

"Your voice is a splendid gift darling, you should be happy so many people want to hear it." Her mother said as she smiled and shook some one else's hand.

Gabriella took a deep looked around to room and spotted him. The one person she wished she never had anything to do with. "I hate fundraisers." She mumbled under her breath quickly looking away before he noticed she was there.

"Just be polite and say your hello's and thank you." Her mother said leaning down a bit. "Lucile invited us because your father as some things to settle the board. So be on your best behavior."

"Yes mother," Gabriella sighed and then smiled an old man came up to her to shake her hand.

"That is some voice you got there it almost brought me to tears." Said the man, as he let her hand go, Gabriella smiled and responded as her mother told her so.

"Hello, thank you." She said in a sweet voice that made her skin want to peal.

It seemed like they had been there for hours on end, the only plus was that she had managed to stay far away from a blue eyed snake that was lurking in the crowd. The holidays this year seem to be coming at her on steroids and Gabriella just felt her stomach turn rather than bubble for joy. Deciding she needed hair she made her way to the back yard and to the garden walk were she was alone. Her life was so messed up. How on earth did she get here?

"Someone shoot me." she said throwing head back and feeling the night wind wrap around her body.

"And here I was thinking we could reminisce about the old times."

Snapping to attention she sprung around to see Chad and Troy standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she said looking into the eyes of the snake that had been looking at her from a far all night.

"Relax, I was just on my way out." Troy said tucking both his hands into his pockets.

"What's stopping you?" she said standing her ground and looking at him with a straight face.

"The scent of stale air and bitter musk coming from your direction." He responded with a smirk.

"Aw Chad, you should do something about that smell it's making your lover sick." Gabriella said crossing her arms.

Chad took a step forward. "Shut up Little miss-"

"Not worth it." Troy said holding Chad back and looking Gabriella up and down with disgust.

"whatever." Chad lurched forward past her to the parking lot and Troy followed behind him.

"By the way." he said turning around and nodding his head. "Cute song."

"Go to hell Bolton." She said uncrossing her arms.

"Already there baby." He said turning on his heal and making his way out.

Chad huffed and puffed as he made his way to the car. "What the hell did you see in her anyway?"

"She had tits" Troy said hitting the car remote and opening his door.

Chad rolled his eyes and got into the car as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy and Chad made their way into the garage. The noise from inside was a loud humming noise from the engine as Zeke sat on top of the bike and tested it.

"Any progress?" Troy said as he approached Zeke.

"Some not a lot, that last fall you took banged her up real bad." Zeke said looking at Troy with some annoyance. "does be careful mean anything to you?"

"Just fix it before tomorrow's race will you." Troy said walking over to the mini fridge and taking a beer out for himself and one for Chad.

Jason walked into the room with a metal piece in his hand. "Hey guys." He said reaching for his welding tool, "How was the fundraiser."

"A drag." Troy said removing his tie. "Ever since dad's been gone she keeps making these things mandatory." Troy said sitting himself up on a stool, "I get it you know, the whole one day I have to take over but to be honest until then I'd rather just be out of the loop on everything.

Chad placed his hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Worst case scenario, she makes you marry Montez." Chad chuckled and then sat down in a bean bag chair.

"You're so not helping." Troy stood up and walked over to the bike. "Tomorrow I there going to be a new player, word is he's good and I want to be better." Troy said with a small smirk.

"hey by the way that paper for Mr. Richardson is due tomorrow." Chad said looking at Jason then Troy. "What did you guys write about?"

"Caste system." Jason said before pulling down his face mask and starting his welding tool.

"I don't know I have Kelsi working on it." Troy said leaning back to watch Jason work.

"wow, dude I want to be you if just for a day." Chad shook his head with disbelief.

"Trust me you wouldn't like it." Troy said without even looking back at Chad.

Gabriella sat down at the bar looking down into her cup of juice. The atmosphere was filled with business and adult mumbles. The music was slow and there were no words. Sitting there she sighed and looked up into the mirror of her own reflect from behind the bar. Suddenly she found herself thinking about her past. The beginning of all her problems, it wasn't fair to blame him but it wasn't right to not let him carry some of that burden.

_Flash back._

"_Look at this one, Oh my god! It has man eating zombies." Troy held up the movie and pointed at it with excitement._

"_But I want to see this one." She said holding up a romantic comedy._

"_Oh come one all those movies are the same." He said rolling his eyes._

"_Are not." She said with a shocked expression. _

"_Oh really, So in this movie the guy and girl don't meet, hate each other, get stuck together on some odd task which brings them closer together, and then leads to them falling for each other only neither one will admit till the very end of the movie when its like ten minutes before the credits roll." Troy said looking down at her movie and tapping the cover._

_Gabriella looked at him with a puppy dog face and Troy let out a sigh. "27 dresses it is." He said placing his zombie movie on the rack and wrapping his arm around her. "This is only because I love you so much." He said with a sigh._

"_softy." She mumbled with a smirk._

"_What can I say?" he said with a shrug as they stood in line. "A movie, popcorn and nice big comfy couch with my girlfriend snuggled by my side." he said looking up to think for a moment. "Doesn't exactly call for zombie movie anyway." _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you more."_

"_Really why is that?" she said turning in the line to look up at him._

"_I'm letting you pick the movie for the third time in a roll." He said with a smirk. "that means I love you more tonight."_

_Flash back ends._

Her finger traced the edge of her glass as she looked down at the liquid. That night seemed so far away from now.

"So alone?"

Gabriella looked up into the brown eyes of a well structured face. he was about her age but she'd never seen him before.

"By choice." She responded looking back at her drink.

"Why?" he said taking the seat at her side.

"Free world last time I checked." She said rolling her shoulder back and looking at people on the dance floor.

"I don't know a beautiful girl alone by choice … sounds like a scorn woman." He said placing his own drink on the counter top.

"So what does that make you?" she said turning to look at him again.

"Someone new in town with no friends and forced to stay at this boring adult party while my parents mingle." He said with a small smile.

Gabriella was silent for a moment. She'd never seen him before at one of these events so he was telling her the truth.

"Gabriella." she said holding out her hand.

"James." He said taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. His eyes looked down at the charm bracelet on her wrist. "This is nice." He said pointing at the bracelet.

"My grandfather gave it to me." she said pulling her hand away slowly and tracing one of the charms with her fingers. "I never leave home without it." she said with a small smile.

"So which one are yours?" Gabriella said pointing to the adults.

"Over there talking to the man with a green suit." He said with a laugh.

"Mr. Thomas." Gabriella said with a nod. "Mine are over there on the dance floor." She said pointing to her mother and father as they danced slowly.

James smiled and looked back at Gabriella. "Well I guess were both alone and miserable."

Gabriella let out a small laugh and then looked back down at her drink.

"You know I heard you sing earlier."

"Did you now?" Gabriella said lifting her arm and placing it at her side.

"Is it your hobby?"

"God no," she said with a snort. "My mother loves music so she makes me take all these classes." She said with a shrug,

"Music is the way to a man's heart. Or a woman." He said in a low voice.

"Not as much as you think."

"so what is it that you do?"

"I couldn't tell you that." she said shaking her head. "It's a secret."


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella walked down the school hall with her books held tightly to her chest. Last night after coming home from the long evening her mother and father began to talk about a business merger with the Bolton's. The worst part of it all was when her father asked about her relationship with Troy. Amazing how they just assumed she was still talking to him or that maybe their relationship might restart in the future.

Her life was already laid out in the eyes of her parents. They already assumed she'd study music and the fine arts because as far as they were concerned that was what a proper young lady should be doing. Not to misunderstand her, she did love music and theater, she enjoyed dancing and singing. However, her love for it wasn't close to the extent that her parents wanted her to.

Gabriella did have a secret that she couldn't tell anyone. She had a life that no one knew about and a thrill for adrenalin that no one would understand. It was a dangerous secret, but to her it was worth it. any kind of escape from this reality was worth it.

"Morning lover." Sharpay said leaning on the locker next to Gabriella's "That sweater is so tragic, which hobo did you rob to get it?" she said looking at Gabriella grey hoodie.

"I like this sweater." Gabriella said with a smirk. Her father's company was big and successful; in fact it was so successful that Gabriella had anything she wanted with point of her finger. But something about all the flashy clothes and expensive things didn't appeal to her. She didn't see herself as rich, her father was but she wasn't, in fact nothing she did earn her any of the things that her father showered her with.

"Fine but when the fashion police pull you over, know that I tried to save you."

"Noted." Gabriella put her books in her locker and reached for some notebooks she needed.

"So rehearsal is tonight at 6, are you in."

"I'm in," Gabriella closed her locker and paused to look at Sharpay who was in a pink vest and black turtle neck her pants were pink and her hair was braided to the side with a black artistic cap on her head. "Well don't you look dramatic?"

"I know, I'm fabulous, Zeke hasn't seen me yet but I'm sure some drooling will be called for." She said looking at her nails.

"right,"

"Brie, brie!" Taylor came running through the crowd like a mad woman. "Oh my god. I just saw what could possibly be our next boyfriend."

"our?" Gabriella looked at Taylor oddly.

"He's coming this way 3 o'clock." Taylor said to Sharpay who turned to see who she was talking about.

"Oh my, Tay, he's yummy." Sharpay turned around instantly. "Don't blow this."

"What?" Gabriella looked at Sharpay this time.

"Hair." Taylor said pulling Gabriella aside and pulling her pony tail out.

"Hey, what are you-"

"He's new and doesn't know." Sharpay said taking out her lipstick and grabbing Gabriella's chin to apply a even coat of light peach.

"Don't blow it." Taylor said from behind her.

After she was beautified Taylor shoved her into the hustle of traffic in the hall where Gabriella instantly hit the solid wall of man.

"Whoa," the voice was familiar and Gabriella who was still at a loss for words looked up into the brown eyes she'd met last night.

"James?"

"Gabriella?" he said with a smile. "You look different without formal wear." He said with a chuckle.

He was one to talk without the suit and tie his muscles seems sharper underneath his t-shirt and his arms more defined. "Yea," she said adjusting herself and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't know you were going to go here."

"I didn't know you did." He said with a bigger smile. "Although I can't really say I'm complaining."

"That's great. I mean I'm happy for you I know being new can really suck sometimes so I can understand the joy of a familiar face." She said with a small smile. Looking for a familiar face of her own Taylor and Sharpay were nowhere to be seen.

"Of course, well now that I've found you would you mind telling me where I can find room 103?" he said lifting a slip of paper that had his schedule printed out on it.

"Yeah, I actually have a class there, in like two seconds." she said with a laugh, "follow me."

"With pleasure." He said.

Troy took his seat in the back of the room and watched as the stragglers came in. To his surprise Gabriella was one of them. However she didn't seem to be alone, walking by her side was a caramel skinned boy with dark brown shaggy hair. When they sat side by side he watched with interest as the two talked privately about something which made her laugh. Troy quickly looked away and back as his notebook. He shouldn't be surprise she was talking to a guy. After all she was bound to find one sooner or later.

Troy bit his lip as he looked back up to see this guy lean in closer to her and whisper something that made her blush. That blush she got on her cheeks whenever she her modesty was put into question. She had that glint in her eyes of kindness, a glint that hadn't been directed in his way for 14 months and 8 days, not that he was counting.

Troy was sorry about their relationship; however he didn't show it to anyone. He acted like an ass. Looking away from the scene he looked over at Kelsi and smiled as she leaned over to give him a folder.

"Thanks kelsi, I owe you one." He said with half smile.

"I'll hold you to that Bolton." She said with a half smile. Without further comment she turned around in her desk and faced the front of the room.

Troy looked down at his note book and began etching in decal designs. After the bike was repaired Troy had a paint job to fix. He also had a few things to take care of. His mother was counting on him today to visit his father's company and sit in on one of the meetings. Life was on a one path road for Troy all he had to do was graduate high school and then study business at Uof A. even after graduation, it didn't matter he was going to be taking over his father's company.

The giggles broke his concentration as Gabriella giggled at something the guy said. Troy rolled his eyes and looked back down at the paper


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella sat on the stage leg folded as she went over the order of performances once again. She signed up to be a stage manager for the show. Everyone came to her for advice about lighting and stage directions but for anything performance wise the flocked around Sharpay. It had been a long day and she had finally retrieved her hair tie from Taylor who wanted a word for breath description on how her and James knew each other.

"Lights" the voice boomed in the theater as Ms. Darbus made her way to the stage. When the lights came one Gabriella looked up and seen everyone racing around preparing for the rehearsal as Ms. Darbus made her way down the aisle. Her scarves flowed behind her and her costume jewelry clanged around her neck. "Miss. Montez, I take it you have to new order in your hands."

"Yes maim," she said standing up and dusting off her pants.

"Well you might as well rip it up because we have two new admissions tonight and I want you to start over." She said taking her seat. One of the stage crew handed her a list of names. "have we had any progress on the costumes?" she asked reaching for her coffee from the hands of another stage crew staff.

"Martha and Ryan are on it."

"Perfect and lighting department is ready to accommodate to our needs?"

"I spoke to Jason this morning."

"You are a wonder breath of top notch management." Ms. Darbus smiled and then quickly held out her cup for someone to take away. "James Turner will be playing for us today and so will you darling."

Gabriella paused. "I'm not performing."

"Yes, you are, just because your our stage manger doesn't mean you can't partake in the festivities. Beside you have a talent that should be shared my dear, you voice is among angels and I myself wish I had your feet." She said looking down at the list of names.

Gabriella's shoulders slumped and she opened her mouth to protest but was cut when the back doors swung open and in walked a Teddy.

"Yo, G?" he said calling up on the stage. "You busy?"

Gabriella eyes widened and she quickly rushed off the stage to make her way down to the man in the leather jacket.

Sharpay took the stage behind her with Ryan as they announced their song and dance for Ms. Darbus.

Walking past Teddy Gabriella grabbed his arm and lead him to the very back of the room. "Are you crazy I told you to never come here?"

"Your phone was off I texted you like ten times." He said holding up a hand. "What is this?" he asked looking back at the stage.

"Nothing, just something school related, why are you here?" Gabriella folded her arms and looked around at making sure that no one over heard them.

"I need you tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, only this time we're doing this somewhere else." He said with a smile. Teddy was a little taller than Gabriella. His hair was blond and spiked up, his eyes were dark brown almost black.

"You got the address?"

"Right here?" he said pulling a slip of paper from his pocket. "its at ten don't be late."

"I won't." she said with a nod as she took the slip. "Just don't show up around here."

"Oh yea, I forget you're a little ballerina here."

"I mean it Teddy, show up again and we're done." She said with a stern face. "I'm not stupid, without me you don't have anything." She said tucking a strand back.

"Fine, just leave your fucking phone on."

"I will." She said "Now get out of here."

Just as he was leaving James was coming up to her and he watched as Teddy walked out of the auditorium. "Hey," he said looking in teddy's direction with an odd face. "Who was that?"

"A friend." She said crossing her arms. "So you're in the show?" she said with a smile and putting the slip of paper in pocket. She'd been more then clear that she didn't want Teddy hanging around her school and she didn't even know how he got in anyways. The last thing she needed was to worry about someone seeing them together and blowing her secret.

"Yeah, I figured why not, plus I kind of know the stage manger and I thought slipping her name might get me in." he said with a warm smile. Everything about James was warm, his eyes were warm.

"You're the reason I'm performing aren't you?" she said pointing at him.

"I figured you couldn't mind a duet." He said tucking his hands in his jean pockets. "your voice is amazing and I really would enjoy singing with you."

"do you have a song?" it was everything she hand not to cringe, she loved to sing and dance but just this once she wanted to sit out for a while, especially, because she had other things on her mind to worry about.

"Not yet." He said looking back at the stage were Sharpay was singing Santa Baby. "I was hoping we could pick something together."

"right," Gabriella said looking back at the stage. "Well let's go look at the selections," she said with a small smile.

Troy got up from his chair and reached over to shake hands with the other men in the grey suits. The meeting felt never ending and the information was all about marketing and sales. He was anxious about tonight and he could wait to get out of this monkey suit. His mother wanted him to learn more about the company to see what they were exporting and trading. Troy naturally had a mind for business like his father. It was harder for his mother around the holidays so he always tried to do whatever he could to make her happy. It was now their second Christmas without him, two years ago his father died in a plane crash. That was when everything in Troy's world was turned upside down.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." He said shaking the hand of the older gentlemen. It was after his father's death that his relationship with Gabriella went down in flames. It was also the same time that he quit basket ball.

His father was a big part of his life; it wasn't fair to have lost him before his time. especially since the plane he got on was only so that he'd make it back to see Troy play in the championship game. he remember that night the disappointment he felt when he looked out into the stands and only saw his mother and Gabriella. He was angry with his father for missing his game, meanwhile his father was falling from the sky to his death all because he wanted to be there to see Troy play, because, Troy asked him too.

As he got into the car he took off with the radio blaring. He had to get his mind off his father and get his head straight for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella locked the door to her bedroom. Her parents had turned in for the night and the house was quiet. Walking towards the closet she pushed her clothes aside and pulled out her black leather pants and matching top. Quickly she braided her hair into a long braid down her back. Reaching into her dresser she pulled out her black leather gloves.

As soon as she was ready to go she opened the balcony windows climbed down the side of balcony and down the tree by her window. Making her way to the back she snuck into the tool shed. Pulling the cord the shed lit up under the light and she made her way to the back. She paid off the landscaping people to let her stash her prized procession back here away from her parents. Pulling the tarp she smiled as the she looked at the Motorcycle revealed. It was a 2001 blood red Honda sports bike. Taking her helmet she rolled the bike out of its spot and then on to the road.

When she was a block away she got on and started the engine feeling the powerful machine come to life between her thighs. In no time she was off and on her way to the location that Teddy had slipped her earlier.

Troy crossed his arms and took a deep breath. "We ready?" he said stepping besides Chad who was sitting on his own bike.

"Zeke said he pumping gas right now." He said with a smile. "Relax man, you got this." he said with a smile.

"Any visual on this new guy?" Troy said with a smirk. The area was crowded with a small number of riders and people who came down to watch the race, turning to Jason who was sitting on the curb of the street with his hands in his pockets. Troy nodded and looked around at all the people. "I want to see what I'm up against."

"I haven't seen him." Jason said looking around.

"Nope." Chad said, "Maybe he heard about you and got scared."

"Maybe." Troy smiled.

"Maybe not?" Jason said pointed at a blond hair man walking their way.

"You Bolton." The man said looking at Troy.

"You Teddy." Troy responded.

"Just what I thought another punk ass rich boy trying to be something he ain't" Teddy wiped his nose and shook his head. "Why don't you just run home and go shine your cuff links."

"I'm right where I belong?" Troy said standing his ground. "You're the new Garbage around here."

"you might be king of the pack where ever you came from but not here on this side of town," Teddy took a step closer to Troy. "You're nothing but a wrapped up pretty white boy, who's daddy didn't love him enough."

Troy lurched forward but found himself held back by Chad and Jason.

"Cute, tell you what, you back out and go home now and I'll let you keep your money."

"Fuck you," Troy said shrugging out of Chad's grip. "The only thing you'll see tonight is my ass on the bike in front of yours."

"Well that's where your wrong because I don't ride pretty boy. I got my own rider and you ain't going to see but smoke."

"We'll see about that." Troy said.

"Guess we will." Teddy backed up and made his way into the crowd saluting the middle finger at Troy as he left.

Just then Zeke drove up on the Suzuki sports bike. "What did I miss?"

"Just shop talk," Chad said rubbing the back of his neck.

Zeke handed Troy the keys. "Remember be careful on your left turns."

"Yeah whatever." He said mounting the bike. Troy got on and put his helmet on. Jason held his thumb up and Troy responded with a nod.

Chad watched as Troy drove up to the starting line.

"He isn't going to be careful is he?" Jason said looking from Zeke to Chad.

"Not a chance." Chad said getting his own helmet. "I'll see you guys at the finish." He said getting on his own bike and driving up.

Gabriella pulled into the street only to be greeted with people standing around and drinking. Slowly she pulled her bike to the fuel pumping station and filled her tank.

"G, you made it."

Gabriella turned around and seen Teddy coming up to her. "Yeah because I was going to miss the chance at beating some ass." She said with a smirk.

"That's my girl." He said with a smile. "You just focus on showing these guys what you got." He said with a smile. "This is the big time now."

"Yeah you said that last time." she said "You owe me gas money Teddy."

"I got no cash on me, but win it and I'll give you half the profit." He said, "then you can go buy yourself something fancy like a dress or some ear rings."

"Or I can get more riding gear." She said, putting the gas nuzzle back on the machine.

"Yeah that too," he said, "just get your pretty little ass to the starting line."

"Don't start thinking about my ass Teddy; you just worry about my money."

"Yes maim." He said saluting her.

"What's the track anyway?" she said tucking her hair into a bun.

"Two blocks down and around, man with a flag at each turn baby, just be the first back here."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch." She mumbled. Gabriella put her helmet on and got on the bike. As soon as she was in the starting line she looked over at guy on a blue Suzuki sports bike with decals on the sides. Looking forward she nodded her head and took a deep breath.

This is where her passion was. Riding for the rush, feeling the wind on her body as she drove past any speed limit, the danger if each race, turn, competitor out to take her down. This was her world, no one controlled it. Teddy may have made the money but he was just her information. He found the race she drove and he bet. There agreement worked out well. He was happy and she was happy.

The gun popped and Gabriella took off. The speed building as she skillfully weaved around the other racers. A bike behind her tried to side swipe her but missed and ended up crashing his bike sideways. On the first turn one more biker crashed hitting the wall. But Gabriella made the turn with ease not even having to slow down. She was urge forward passing one after the other and hearing nothing but the roar of engines. This was the power. This was the reason any one lived.

Gabriella sped up catching up to the front line were the blue Suzuki was steady on his path. As soon as she came up beside him the Suzuki sped up leaving her behind.

"Like hell asshole." She mumbled as the engine roared.

Gabriella steadied herself as she urged forward. Flying as she caught up to him once more. The next turn was a left turn and The Suzuki looked over at her and then back at the road. Gabriella slowed a bit and grinned as he slowed down as well. Then without hesitations she made a sharp turn speeding up as soon as she was straight. Now in the lead Gabriella smiled and sped up. A winner never slowed down and rider never showed mercy. First two lessons Teddy were taught her.

Troy cursed as the red Honda sped up. "This is bullshit." Urging his bike faster he slowly crept up behind the Honda. He had to get past him somehow.

Coming along side him Troy stayed focused as he looked dead ahead, he had to win, he was going to win. The last turn was coming up and it was another left. He had to make this turn at constant speed or else the Honda would take him. Suddenly the Honda pulled away further and he looked over to see where he went. Bringing his eyes back to the road he leaned his bike to the left preparing for the turn. Troy felt the cold sweat take over as his body began to lean over to much to the left. If he didn't slow down he was going to crash and if he slowed down the Honda took the lead.

"Fuck." Slowing down he watched as the Honda leaned light slightly and made the turn. "Fucking fuck." Troy made the turn and sped up, he was hot on the Honda but couldn't pass it. then the worst happen the finish line came into view and crossing it in first place was the Honda with his Suzuki second.


	6. Chapter 6

**By the way I don't know High School musical, I mean you all know that but just a reminder the plot is just mine and the song of course are not mine but borrowed songs for the story.**

Gabriella walked through the hall to her locker. Her hair was in braid pigtails on either side as she wore a jean skirt and red blouse. Her ballerina flats on her feet. Today during free period she had to meet up with James to pick a song.

"Brie." Sharpay came up with a smile "I got the best outfit ever for my song."

Gabriella looked at the sketch on the pad and looked at the pink Santa dress. "Sharpay, the color should be red."

"Say who?" she said looking at the sketch. "I think it's wonderful the pink really makes the white pop."

"So does red."

Just then Taylor came up and let out a huge sigh. "So I was listening in on a conversation in the boys gym, while I was handing out flyers for the Christmas show when I heard a certain boy, name starts with a J ends with an S, say that he was interested in some one."

"OMG." Sharpay hand flew over her mouth and she looked over at Gabriella who just shut her locker.

"What?" she said, looking at them both. "You're not going to push me again are you?" she said bracing herself.

"Didn't you hear what I said, James is so into you." Taylor said with a squeal. "Finally at last we have a boyfriend."

"We, what is with the we?" Gabriella said looking at them and holding her books up to her chest.

"One of us has to get a boyfriend so the other two can live life carelessly through the lucky girl." Sharpay said with smile. "Trust me if I could get Zeke to look this way I'd let you live through me but as it is I'm showing no luck on that front." She said leaning into the lockers.

"yes and you my dear Gabriella." Taylor said reaching out a hand and grabbing Gabriella's "James has already taken the bait to your power of love." She said singing out the last part.

"What power?" Gabriella said pulling her hand away. "I didn't do anything to call attention to myself."

"doesn't matter because I hear he wants to take you to the Christmas ball." Taylor said.

"Oh my god this means we have to go shopping." Sharpay squealed.

"It also means we get to go to the ball!" Taylor added.

Gabriella looked at both of them with wide eyes. "Hello?" she said raising her hand. "And if I say no?"

"Why?" both girls said in unison.

"Oh I don't know call me crazy but how about, I don't know anything about him." Gabriella said looking at them.

"That's why people date so they can get to know each other." Sharpay said with a wave of her hand. "You know his last name, that's enough."

"Unlike someone, over here." Taylor said looking Sharpay up and down.

"He was a foot ball player enough said."

"yeah, right." Taylor said shaking her head. "Trust me we are going to doll you up and all you have to do is say yes and enjoy the dance. You of all women here at East high should be grateful that someone is willing to look over the black ball list."

"he doesn't know about the black ball list." Gabriella said rolling his eyes.

"Well, Brie, face it when Troy and you split up every man on campus stopped talking to you." Taylor said with a frown. "You were black balled from the dating scene all because Troy put you there."

"And James is really hot." Sharpay added.

Gabriella grunted and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be late for class." She said turning around and walking down the hall.

"Say yes." Taylor shouted.

Gabriella made her way to class and decided to think nothing more about the two girls she called best friends who were trying to set her up with a boy they knew nothing about. Sitting in her seat she smiled as soon as she saw James walk into the classroom with his backpack hung loosely over his shoulder. So what if he was actually good looking. That didn't mean she should roll over and become his pet or something.

"Hey Beautiful." He whispered as he took his seat next to her. even his whispers were amazingly attractive.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"I think I have a song for us?"

"It's not silent night is it." Gabriella leaned forward and smiled. "Because I did this silent night gig in pre-k and it was awful, half way through I forgot the words and I have nightmares about that song every Christmas."

James chuckled and smiled. "no, it's not silent night."

"Well then fire away, what do you have?"

"I'll show you next period."

"Okay." Gabriella leaned back in her chair and listened to the teacher begin the lesson.

Troy who was looking on clenched his fist with anger as he seen James smile and wink at Gabriella. This was ridiculous; he had to talk to her.

As soon as the bell rang James said something to Gabriella about meeting him on stage in ten, just enough time for Troy to make a move. As the halls emptied Troy kept his distance from Gabriella as he watched her put her book away in her locker. Kelsi stopped by to ask her a question and she smiled and answered it. It was the one thing he missed the most, her smile. And even more so being the reason for her smile.

As soon as no one was in sight and Gabriella began to make her way to the auditorium Troy reached out a hand and hooked it around her waist swinging her gently against the wall.

"Troy what-"

"Well, well, well… Miss Montez has a new boy toy." He said placing both his hands on either side of her boxing her in.

"What do you want?" she said leaning her back against the wall to make as much distance between them as possible.

"Took you long enough to find a replacement."

"Well, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Troy came closer to her so his body press against her lightly. "Actually I'm relieved, I was beginning to feel sorry for you." He said looking at her lips. "I know how you get after being neglected for to long."

"And here I was thinking you forgot I was alive."

"Forget my little song bird." He said moving a hand to pass a thumb against her cheek.

Gabriella took a sharp breath and moved her face to the side not wanting to feel his touch. Not wanting to remember that feeling.

"Wasn't it you who said our love was like the lyrics of a song impossible to forget."

"However easy it maybe to repulse." She said turning her face to look him in the eye.

"Looks like someone has regrets?" Troy said placing his hand on her side and resting on her hip while the other rested on the wall.

"Just nightmares,"

"Oh, please like I don't get under your skin." he said dropping his slowly hand till it touched her bare thigh. "I know you Brie, I've tasted your lips." He whispered as his fingers played with the trim of her skirt. "Made you moan and quiver under my touch."

Gabriella took a deep breath and her eyes dropped to look down at his lips. Before she had took joy in the world of motorcycles Troy was her outlet for danger. Her freedom, his arms would wrap around her and anything in the outside world would melt away.

"I've been inside you." He whispered with a smile.

"What do you want Troy?" she said hoping that he would stop and hoping that he would go further at the same time.

"See, why do you always have to ruin the moment." He said taking a deep breath.

"We don't have moment." She said her breath coming out faster as his hand slipped up her skirt a bit.

"I beg to differ," he said leaning in to whisper into her ear. "If you really didn't miss my touch you wouldn't let my hand go so far." He said hiking her skirt up a bit more so he could caress her thigh.

Gabriella closed her eyes tight and lifted her hands to place them on his chest. "get off me." she said putting her strength into making him back up a bit.

"or what?" he said with a sly grin.

"Troy, please." She said with a whisper. "You win, okay, whatever game this is, you win." She said looking him in eye and slumping her shoulder.

"I wasn't playing to win." He said backing off. "Just,… proving a point."

"What point." She mumbled as she pushed herself off the wall and ran a hand along her skirt.

"That you still belong to me." he said with a smirk.

"I don't belong to any one." Her eyes shot up and found him looking at her with the hunger of a starved man.

Troy let out small laugh. "I've memorized that special code." He said coming up close to her. "Let's just say you and I both know I can get in any time I want." He said in deep whisper.

Gabriella felt the air rush into her lungs as she looked up at him. "a bit bold are we." She said looking at him in disbelief.

"you should tell you new sweetie I said hi." He said backing away from her.

"I'm not your delivery girl."

"yeah, your right." He said turning around. "I much rather tell him myself." He said before disappearing behind a corner.

Gabriella lifted a hand to her heart. The sound of it rapidly beating making her short of breath, her eyes looked up in the direction he disappeared and she leaned against the wall. His whisper still ringing in her ear and his touch still tingling on her thigh. She was in over her head if it came down to resisting him because wither she liked it or not he was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella walked into the auditorium a bit out of breath but still capable of hiding it. James was already at the piano playing something that sounded Christmassy.

"I thought you'd never get here." He said hitting the last note and then placing his hands on his thighs.

"Make that two of us." She said in a low voice.

"What?"

"What song did you pick?"

"Well it took me some time flipping between songs but I think it might be nice to Baby it's cold outside."

Gabriella let out a laugh and James frown. "I'm not committed to it." he tried to quickly cover up but Gabriella held out a hand. "No I like the song I think it's good for us." She said with a smile.

"Anything but silent night huh?" he said winking at her.

"Anything." She said with a smile. There was silence as she looked into his brown eyes. He was attractive not as attractive as Troy but attractive. Why couldn't he take her breath away? "How should we do the song?" she said.

"well Kelsi told me she would play piano for us, but maybe we should run through it now just to be sure." He said with a smile. "I too can play the piano."

"Impressive. I know the piano as well, I also know a bit of guitar but the guitar was a self taught thing." She said sitting down next to James. "My parents don't think it's proper."

"You are amazingly interesting, do you know that?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, my life is one big popup book." She said.

James let out a small chuckle and started playing the music. Gabriella giggled a bit as the music begun but took a deep breath to compose herself. Looking at the sheet music she nodded for the cue and took a deep breath.

(Gabriella/**James**/ _both_)

I really can't stay – **but Baby it's cold outside**

I've got to go away – **but** **Baby it's cold outside**

Gabriella smiled at as she looked over at James, who smiled in return. His voice was nice and deep, perfect to play opposite to Gabriella.

This evening has been - **Been hoping that you'd drop in**

So very nice - **I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice**

My mother will start to worry - **Beautiful, what's your hurry**

My father will be pacing the floor - **Listen to the fireplace roar**

So really I'd better scurry - **Beautiful, please don't hurry**

well Maybe just one drink more - **Put some records on while I pour**

Gabriella got up and stood besides the piano and placed her hands on the flat black top. James watched her with a smile as continued to play.

The neighbors might think - **Baby, it's bad out there**

Say, what's in this drink - **No cabs to be had out there**

I wish I knew how - **Your eyes are like starlight now**

To break this spell - **I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

I ought to say no, no, no, sir - **Mind if I move a little closer**

At least I'm gonna say that I tried - **What's the sense in hurting my pride**

I really can't stay - **Baby don't hold out**

_Baby it's cold outside_

Slowly she backed away from piano and begun to move around the stage.

I simply must go - **Baby, it's cold outside**

The answer is no - **Ooh baby, it's cold outside**

This welcome has been - **I'm lucky that you dropped in**

So nice and warm -- **Look out the window at that storm**

My sister will be suspicious - **Gosh, your lips look delicious**

My brother will be there at the door - **Waves upon a tropical shore**

My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - **Gosh your lips are delicious**

Well maybe just a half a drink more - **Never such a blizzard before**

I've got to go home - **Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there**

Say, lend me your coat - **It's up to your knees out there**

You've really been grand – **I'm thrilled when you touch my hand**

But don't you see - **How can you do this thing to me**

There's bound to be talk tomorrow – **Think my life long sorrow**

At least there will be plenty implied - **If you caught pneumonia and died**

I really can't stay - **Get over that old out**

_Baby it's cold outside_

"that was perfect." Kelsi said coming out from behind the curtain. "I think you have a hit." She said placing her things on the piano.

"Really?" James said looking towards Gabriella with a smile.

"You guys have a lot to work on though, I image a dance routine for that is going to be hard." She said taking off her shoulder bag.

"I work something up." Gabriella said biting her nail. "The stage is going to be one big grand living room with a comfy couch and windows. She said looking around. "I think I can make this work."

"Good because I know nothing of dance routines."

"but you can dance right." Gabriella look at him with a smile as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes." He said with a smile. James got up from the piano bench and Kelsi took her seat as she looked through some of her own music sheets.

"Well good, I'll come up with a routine by the end of the week and you just show up with that voice of yours." Gabriella turned to leave when James caught her hand.

"Thank you, for agreeing to do this with me. I know I should have asked you first, but I wasn't sure you'd say yes."

Gabriella looked down at her hand in his. Her hand was small and fit inside his perfectly. There was a slight tingle from his touch and she could feel her cheeks beginning to blush. "I'm happy to lend a voice."

"Would you like to go see a movie or something? Sometime, with me." he said pausing a bit between his words. He was nervous and she thought it was cute. It added to his modesty.

"That would be great," she said looking away from their hands and into the audience of empty chairs. "Do you always ask girls out on a stage?" she said with a smile.

"This would be a first." He said looking out into the empty auditorium. Suddenly a melody started and both of them turned toward Kelsi who let out a giggle and waved.

"Couldn't help it." she said pausing and letting out a sigh. "If you want to make out, I can leave?" she said beginning to gather her things.

"No." Gabriella said quickly causing Kelsi to stop. "I got to go meet up with Taylor." She lied. Gabriella turned and began to make her way down the stage.

James nodded and agreed, "Yeah, I'm going to go talk to coach about getting on the basket ball team."

Gabriella paused, "Basket ball?" she said turning to face him. "You're going to try out for the team."

"Yeah." He said tucking his hands into his pockets. "I was captain at my old school."

Gabriella mouth went dry, her stomach made a flip and the image of Troy came crashing down on her shoulders. She remembered all those nights she spent in the gym, watching him practice, watching him play. The night his father died she'd been there at the game. Watched Troy shoot the winning shot, she could hear the shouting the roaring. Running out onto the floor and wrapping her arms around him as he swung her around. He'd just won the championship, it was the last time she ever saw him that happy.

"Gabriella?" James called her name and she snapped out of the trance looking back up at him and nodding. Gabriella blinked away a tear at the happy memory fading away before her eyes.

"Sounds like you have a shot." She said holding up a thumb.

"You okay there?" he asked looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just forgot I had to cancel on my singing lesson this afternoon." She said with a grin.

"Well, alright, Thanks again for the help and I get back to you on that something." He said making his way off the stage. "I'll see you later."

Gabriella watched him disappear and then heard a page turn.

"You know Brie, not that I'm sticking my noise where it doesn't belong or anything. But is it me or do you have structured type of man that you always seem to find?" she said looking at Gabriella and raising a brow.

"Maybe he'll change his mind?" Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders.

"And maybe Troy will give him the number fourteen jersey." Kelsi said sarcastically as she wrote something down on the sheet music.


	8. Chapter 8

James came out on to the court after talking with the coach. He saw Jason who was in his math class shooting hoops with some guys. What better way to make the team then to get in with those who are on it.

"That Honda whooped your ass." Chad said passing the ball to Zeke.

Zeke aimed the shot to the hoop. Troy took a deep breath and let out a chuckle.

"A minor setback."

Zeke shot the ball and looked at Troy. "Dude minor setback?" He said watching the ball bounce. "That guy was faster, better adapted and totally cooler then you."

Troy reached for the ball and bounced it Once, Twice, then shot without aim. The ball sunk into the hoop without problem "Yeah, but I can still kick your ass in basket ball." He said pointing at Zeke.

"Show off" Zeke said grabbing the ball. Chad let out a laugh as he gave Troy a high five.

"Nice."

"Hey, James?" Jason said walking over.

Troy gave Zeke a pat on the back but then his smile fell flat the moment his eyes landed on James.

"Hey guys this is James, James this is the gang, Zeke, Chad and Troy."

James said hello to them all.

"You play?" Zeke asked holding up the basket ball.

"Yeah," James said with a smile.

Troy took this moment to size up the guy Gabriella decided to lay her interest in. he was around Troy height and built his hair was darker, eyes darker, more dull. This was the man she was going to replace him with. This was the guy putting the moves on Gabriella.

Chad noticed his silence and took looked from James to Troy. Troy felt Chad lean in on his left. "What's the beef with the new kid?"

Troy came back from his thoughts and looked at Chad. "Nothing." He lied deciding this was a problem he should keep to himself. It was easier for him to stay away from Gabriella when the guys didn't take to her to kindly. But if he let this new development slip in everyone was not only going to be confused but it might give Gabriella her new in and open the flood gates he'd made sure were locked down tightly.

"Let's play." Troy said with a smile.

The boys began split up into separate teams Jason deciding to sit it out. As soon as Chad got the ball he passed it to Troy who made the shot. Troy kept his eyes on the ball and on James. Zeke had the ball and once he got out of Troy's hold he passed the ball to James. Then without thought aim or question James shot the ball and made the basket.

"You got to be shitting me." Troy whispered to himself as he watched the ball hit the floor.

"Dude." Zeke jumped up and gave James a high five. "Keep doing that!" he said and Chad let out a whoop noise as they congratulated James.

After 30 more minutes of game time and Troy was working his hardest to stay a point ahead of James at all time eventually the game came down to just the both of them and Zeke and Chad had backed off watching both boy play the game and cheering them on as each one point.

This was not happening. Troy faked a left and went right, making the basket. James took the ball running down the court and aiming for his shot. Troy jumped to block the shot. Troy was sweating and he could tell James was losing energy. Finally a fucking, weakness Troy put all he had into taking the game back until suddenly the whistle blew an on instinct he stopped.

"Nice, really good." The coach was walking towards them and Troy took the moment to regain his breath.

"Last time I seen Troy play that hard it was in the championship game two years back." he said with a grim smile. "I know it's been hard for you, son, but maybe you should consider coming back to the team, from what I've seen you and Turner here would be great as a captain and co captain."

Troy eyes grew wide as he looked at James. He was up for captain. When the hell did that happen?

"Are you serious?" James said holding up his hands and running them through his hair.

Chad looked over at Troy who was standing there quietly. The day Troy quit the team lots of people were torn between being understanding and being disappointed. The last game he played he won the championship game but lost his father. Since then Troy had become more critical he'd been hurt, he pushed everyone away. Even now there was a closeness between them that was missing. Chad felt bad for Troy, he felt the pain right there alongside Troy and he tried to be the rock that Troy needed. He watched as he destroyed his relationship with Gabriella, Stood beside him when he took interest in racing the motorcycles.

This could be a step back to the happy Troy, the friend he use to know who smiled more and had a good work ethic. Troy use to be an Honor roll student, he use to be class president, he use to be madly in love with the school sweetheart Gabriella Montez.

"I'll let you think about that offer, Troy, till then James, consider yourself in training for co captain." The coach smiled. "Chad take him under your wing will you?"

"No problem sir."

"Good." With that the coach was gone and Jason motioned to Chad and then pointed over to a silent Troy.

Chad looked over at Troy who still had a blank expression. His eyes were void of emotion and he watch as Troy looked down at the basket ball in his hand. He couldn't play on the team again, he shouldn't be happy. How could he forget? How could he get so wrapped up in the game that he would once again find the pleasure.

"Dude you okay?" Zeke asked,

Troy shook his head and looked up at James. There was a moment of anger then it was replaced by fear. "Turner," Without thought Troy shot the ball his way with all his strength.

James winced as the ball hit his chest his catch only blocking some of the pressure. "Congrats." He said with sneer.

"Thanks man." James said with uncertainty.

Troy nodded toward Chad "I'm good." He said in chilled tone. Troy made his way out of the gym. His stride was strong.

"Is he always that scary?" James said looking at Zeke.

The guys let out small laugh and Chad walked up to James with a smile. "Troy wouldn't harm a fly." He said with a smile.

"Oh," James said with a smile.

"But, you're not a fly." Zeke said, with a straight face.

"Right."

Troy made his way down the hall he had to find somewhere quiet, he had to remember. In a moment of silence his ears fell upon the sound of a guitar, it was the song. Back tracking a bit he slowly crept to the door way of the music room. He looked in to see Gabriella plucking cords on one of the guitars.

_**I am raw inside **_

_**And strangely lonely in this space **_

_**Empty bottles, dirty place **_

_**Still here... I miss you **_

Troy stepped inside of the room silently listening to the raspy sound of her low voice as she strummed a steady beat. It was the song she played at the funeral.

_**And I am out again **_

_**To look for you among your friends **_

_**They glance my way, as if to say: **_

_**"You're still here..." I miss you **_

Taking a seat in the corner of the room Gabriella paused making the music stop as she stared at him as if caught performing a wicked practice of dark magic.

"Keep playing." There was moment of silence as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "just keep playing." Without another world Gabriella began to strum the guitar.

_**I will never understand **_

_**The beauty of the greater plan **_

_**I've been searching, searching for a reason **_

_**Every day, everyday **_

_**That I miss you **_

Lifting his head he stared at her as she continued to play.

_**I know its time **_

_**That I am OK **_

_**But they can tell **_

_**I am bitting on my fingernails... **_

_**Still here.. I miss you **_

_**Restless night **_

_**Remembering the things you said **_

_**I thank you for and won't forget **_

_**Still here... I miss you **_

_**But I will never understand **_

_**The beauty of the greater plan **_

_**I've been searching, searching for a reason **_

_**Every day, everyday **_

_**That I miss you **_

The music continued on for a bit but then slowed to a stop, both teenagers sitting in the silent room. Gabriella looked at the floor, she couldn't look up.

Troy felt the waves of memories flashing though him like lighting, the images of Gabriella the images of his father. Followed by the darkness after, his mother sitting at the dining room table blankly looking at his old chair. The days she didn't leave the bed, the days all he heard was her crying while he tried to sleep in the next room only to fall into the same tears of lost and love for his father who was no longer there.

There were so many changes in his life, his mother wanted him to deal with the company because she couldn't take it, his future withering away from him because it was predestined before he was ready. He hated his father for taking away the life he had and hated himself for hating his father.

He wasn't ready to be so unhappy. Nor was he ready to forgive himself to the ill wishes of pain he forced upon everyone. He didn't deserve to be loved by some so great, lifting his eyes he looked at Gabriella while she stared down at the guitar. He wasn't who he use to be, the person she loved was gone and now left between them was this void only lifted with a song.

"I, I..just..I wanted to…"

"It's fine." He said sitting up and leaning against the wall. "I got to go." Getting up he walked to the door and before he could turn the knob Gabriella spoke.

"You're not the only one who lost him you know?" she said looking at the back of his head. "And sometimes I don't think he's the only one we lost."

"He wasn't your father." He said leaving his hand on the knob but not looking back at her, he didn't want to see the disappointment he could hear.

"No, he wasn't but, he was a good man that made me feel welcome and a part of his family." She said in low voice. "Things didn't have to go this way."

"But it did." He said still not turning around. "And it is what it is."

"Earlier in hall," she said standing up and putting the guitar down. "Was that just because of James or did you actually believe that could go further."

Troy turned around and looked at her as she stood there looking at him, he could see the anxious look in her eyes and the twitch in her lip. "James." He said with shrug. "He bugs me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Well get over it and leave me out of it." she said making her way to the door.

Troy held up a hand and she stopped in her tracks to avoid crashing into it. "I'm not blind, I'm not stupid, anyone with eyes can see there's a resemblance in your little choir boy and me." he said putting his hand down. "Maybe you're the one who should leave me out of it."

"He has nothing to do with you." She said attempting to leave again.

"He has you."

Gabriella jerked back a bit and looked up into his eyes frozen in her place. Their eyes were locked and Gabriella felt the heart in her chest pick up speed as his eyes moved past the surface and seem to be making their way down to her soul where the last bit of love she had for him remained. Gabriella pulled away cutting off the invasion of her privacy and held her hands up. "Well your right about that." she said quietly and made her way around him and out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

It was three days later and she was still trying to wrap her head around her conversation with Troy. she still hadn't told anyone about it and she was sure she should. It was almost embarrassing that someone who hurt her so much made her feel loved or rather brought back the memory. She'd been quite almost all day and after school she went to her dance class were she practiced her routines and did some free style. Once she got home she soaked her feet and stayed in her bedroom doing homework. Now she was sitting at a dinner table moving around her mash potatoes and back to square one on Troy.

"Have you talked to Troy?"

Gabriella head shot up from her dinner plate. "What?"

"Well I've been thinking about the merger proposal and I think both companies can profit. Maybe even your future." He said with a smile. "Our companies are similar, his deals with importing and mines deals with the exporting together we can make a lot of money."

"Dad, Troy is only 17 he isn't head of the company."

"But his father did leave him the company and in a few years Troy will be the one in control." Her dad said pointing the fork in her direction. "Imagine the life this will provide for you. You would never have to work." he said with a smile. "Troy is a fine young man; he will take care of you."

"Luis, I don't think their dating anymore." Maria said with frown.

Gabriella looked at her mother and for a moment there was hope. She understood her father's concern to look out for her future but she did want to one day have a job and maybe even live in a small apartment.

"Gabriella you are the only heir I have. The only one that I can leave this company that I've built to." He said placing his hands flat on the table. "Your mother and I will not be around forever."

Hope was gone. Gabriella looked down at her plate and pushed her mash potatoes around. "So you don't trust me enough to handle the business on my own."

Her father took a deep breath and then he looked down at his own plate. "it is not that I don't trust you it is just that taking care of a company is a lot of hard work and I would feel better if someone was there to help you."

"Well who is to say that Gabriella won't be able to handle it." Maria said with a smile. "She's the top of her class she has excellent obedience and a wonder work ethic." Maria said smiling proudly at her daughter, "and her voice is divine."

"People are not going to care if she can dance or sing Maria." He said with a frown. "I am leaving the company in suitable hands and I find that the Bolton's might have better luck."

"You mean because Troy's a boy." Gabriella said pushing her plate aside.

"I mean because your passion is music and not business, you wouldn't know what to do." her father said looking at her with frustration. "If I merge with Bolton's enterprising then there might be a shot. But you're telling me that you can't work alongside a Bolton? What am I to do?"

"Well what about a little trust." Gabriella said getting up from the table. "Mother may I be excused."

"Yes." Maria said looking down at her own plate.

After dinner Gabriella went to her room. Removing her sweater she went to hang it up in the closet when she phone went off in her pocket. It was a text from Teddy.

_150__th__ Madison 7pm. Three blocks it's chilly, wear your good gloves._

Gabriella put her phone on the dresser and locked the door. Walking over to her closet she pulled out her riding gear. The sound of her phone ringing made her Jump. Reaching for her phone she answered it. "Hello."

"omg, omg, girl there is a party tonight at this hip club Brie say your there." Gabriella paused as she looked at the riding gear on her bed.

"I don't know Sharpay, I not really in the mood for a party."

"Brie, come on you have to you haven't come out with us in a while and it's Friday night."

"But.." Gabriella looked at her riding gear.

"Brie, were talking getting dressed up, dancing with cute guys, and … possibly finding me a date for the Christmas ball." Sharpay voice came out eagerly.

"Sharpay I thought you wanted to go with Zeke."

"Who do you think is going to be there, I also heard that James might be there." She teased.

"Why would James be hanging around Zeke?"

"He made the team."

Gabriella paused and looked at her riding gear.

"What time?" Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"Meet you there at 8?"

Gabriella bit her lip and put her weight on her left leg. "Okay I'll be there."

"Tay she's in I told you I'd get her." Gabriella rolled her eyes at the voice on the other line.

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"O,O,o where something hot."

"Fine."

Gabriella hung up the phone and she reached into her closet to pick out a black dress. Putting it in a side bag she took a deep breath, quickly she braided her hair and got dressed.

The street was filled with people and Troy was buttoning up his jacket as he kept an eye out for the Honda. Suddenly a laugh caught his attention and Troy looked over at James. "Why the hell is he here?" he whispered harshly to Chad.

"Dude relax? I thought you said you had no beef with him." Chad said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't I just don't like him." Troy said putting on his gloves.

"Well he's kind of in the group now?" Chad said looking back at James talking with Zeke and Jason. "You give any thought to what coach said yesterday?"

"Of course I have." Troy said taking a deep breath. "I don't think I can do it."

"Troy, come on, Basket ball is your thing, you're the basketball guy for crying out loud." Chad said with a small smile.

"And my father died because of it." Troy said sharply.

"Dude?" Chad was silent, not because this was why his father died but because he had no idea to how to tell Troy it wasn't true.

"Exactly." Troy said mounting his bike.

Chad let his shoulders drop. "Be careful." He said looking at the racers beginning to line up.

"As long as I pass the Honda I'll be fine."

Chad watched as Troy rode off to the start line. Making his way back to the guys Zeke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not racing tonight?"

"No, I'm leaving this ego trip to Troy, that Honda whooped my ass fair and square." Chad said with a laugh.

"So you guys race motorcycles?"

"Yup." Jason said with smile.

"For what?"

"Money." Chad said tucking his hands in his pockets. "Tonight winnings are towards the after party."

"But isn't he.." James looked oddly at the bikers lining up.

"Yeah, but its fun." Zeke said with a smile. "and Troy is competitive."

"Right." James said tucking his own hands into his pockets.

"Enjoy the atmosphere it's fun, its a guy thing." Chad said holding up his hands. "Plus." He said pointing at one of the girls walking down the sidewalk in a mini skirt. "It's like Christmas came early." He said watching her legs.

Gabriella spotted the Suzuki, and she smiled. "Back for more huh?" she said.

"What?" Teddy looked at her oddly.

"Nothing, take my bag and don't lose It, my dress is in there." She said putting on her helmet.

"Right." Teddy said with an annoyed tone. "Win a couple races and suddenly I'm the bag boy."

"You know it." she said getting on her bike.

Gabriella pulled up alongside the Suzuki she looked over and she laughed as the driver gave her the middle finger. Facing forward she positioned herself on the bike. "Well if you like naughty." She said to herself.

When the shot fired they were off and Chad jumped up on the curb. "COME ON TROY KICK SOME ASS."

James smiled and strained his neck to see the bikes buzzing by. Holding up his hands he too cheered. This was working out great he was making friends he was on the basketball team and he was in the process of dating a very attractive, very talented young woman. The mere thought of Gabriella made him smile.

Troy gunned it as he made the first turn successfully. He needed to beat the Honda, he needed to hold on to something, he was losing everything. He lost his father, Gabriella, basketball, and now here came James to take over his old life. Like if Troy never even mattered at all. Now he was going to be on his team with his friends dating his girl. The last part hit him real hard.

Gabriella made the turn keeping an eye on the Suzuki, his turn was mindless and wild, and it was probably for the best if she kept her distance. All she had to do was get ahead of him and make that distance. Quickly she moved in on his left.

Troy's heart was pumping and he felt the drive and urge this was it, all the other racers were behind them now it was down to the Honda and him. Speeding up he brought up the bike so he was on one wheel.

Gabriella took her chance to pass but quickly retreated as he went up. "Fine, I can do you one better." She said to herself as she too went up on one wheel. As soon as she came back down she made the turn without flaw she was back on his path, this time coming in on his right.

Troy moved right blocking the Honda. But then he moved left and whizzed by making Troy clench his jaw, "Son of a bitch." He shouted speeding up.

Gabriella took the lead making the distance between her and the Suzuki further, but as fast as she was going he was going faster and he would catch up eventually. She had to think fast had to come up with something.

Troy engine roared as he came up on the left side. He was just about to pass the Honda when the rider suddenly spun around facing him and then turning on the lights. He slowed down because he couldn't see. And then suddenly as if magic the Honda was gone and out of his sight. Troy sped up and finished the race in second place. Now he was pissed.

"Dude you were so close and then bam what happen?" Chad said looking at Troy.

Zeke and Jason instantly went to check the bike making sure that everything was still intact.

"I hate that fucking Honda." He said removing his helmet.

"That one?" James said pointing over to the person in all black standing next to the Honda. The rider was talking to Teddy which instantly made Troy's skin boil.

"you might be good for something after all." Troy mumbled as he made his way over.

As soon as he was in hearing distance he called out to Teddy. "So this is your rider?" he said crossing his arms.

Teddy smiled. "Yeah, the one who was suppose to be seeing nothing but your ass." He chuckled "Looks like you've been the one looking at a lot of ass lately."

Gabriella was about to pull her helmet off when she turned around and seen Troy. Her body froze and she panicked. Leaving her helmet on she motioned for her bag from Teddy, she needed to get out here and she need out of here quick.

"Nice driving." Troy said holding out a hand. "I hate you, but I respect the skill." He added.

Gabriella looked out at his hand and there was something about it that seemed surreal, he was talking to her and he was impressed. Troy was the Suzuki. He was the other driver. Gabriella held out her hand and took his. Making it a point to change her voice she responded. "You're not so bad either." She said loud enough in a deep voice.

Teddy turned to her and gave an awkward glance, "something wrong with your voice there G?"

"No, no, I'm fine it's just the helmet." She panicked "I, I got to go." She said nervously. "It was nice seeing you Troy." she said getting on her bike.

Troy narrowed his eyes as the rider got on his bike. The bag he slung over his shoulder was black and but the there was something dangling out of the side pocket that was shining. Before he could make it out the rider took off and as he turn the shiny object fell from the bag. Troy kept his eye on the object and held his hand out to Teddy.

Looking away for a moment he smiled back at Teddy. "Well at least your also shares the same urge I have to get away from you." He said, "Next time I'm not coming in second."

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Teddy let out laugh. "Every hot shot I come across gets all bent of shape when they find out a little girl can whip their ass." He said pulling out a pack of smokes. "But I'll tell you something, G's the best got damn rider I ever found, you're never going to beat her."

Troy ears perked, "We'll see about that." He said making his way toward the object and ignoring Teddy's last words of victory. As soon as he came up to the object he bent down and picked it up.

"Well I'll be damned." He whispered as he held up a bracelet he knew all too well.

"Hey Troy, you ready to go man?" Chad said coming up behind Troy.

Quickly closing his hand to conceal his findings he turned and put on a big smile he didn't have to fake. "Yeah, I'm good." He said with a nod.

"Good to see your not bent out of shape about second place, because honestly we made 3 grand off you tonight and we are going to party like kings!" Chad said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Troy let out a chuckle, "let's get this party started."


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriella hid her bike behind the club. Sneaking in past the men playing poker in the back she made her way through the curtain. Removing her leather jacket she could hear all the music in the foreground and as luck would have it the bathroom was open. Quickly locking the door behind her and began to change.

"That was soooo close." She told herself as she adjusted her straps on her new dress. "Although the look on his face," chuckling to herself she put on her earrings. The problem now was how to fix the very bad case of Helmet hair she had going on. Untying the braid she pulled her hair apart and looked at its wavy flat look. After a moment of bunching her hair into a ponytail she changed her mind and shook it out. Wetting her hands she went through her hair teasing it and primping it. Looking back in the mirror at her wild new image she smiled.

The only thing left in her bag were her heals and right in the nick of time because there was a knock on the door. "Just a moment." Gabriella looked at her eyes and quickly applied her makeup making things darker and something shinny. Stuffing her things into the bag she way out the door and back through the back. One of the men playing poker looked up at her as she walked by but all he did was wink and then look back down at his cards. She did a better job at hiding her bike and things and took a deep breath when she was done.

Just then her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello."

"Hey where are you were in front of the club, we're waiting for you."

Gabriella smiled. "I'm inside already" she said pulling the back door open and sneaking back in.

"Oh, well then we'll find you." Sharpay said with giggle.

Gabriella finally reached the dance floor and walked over to the bar tucking her phone safely in her chest. "God's best pocket." she said with smile. Bringing herself up to a stool she crossed her legs and ordered a soda.

"Brie!!!!" there was a rain of squeals and Gabriella spun around to see Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha and Ryan.

Gabriella smiled. "Hello," she said coming down from the stool with her arms open to accept hugs.

"Girl you look great!" Ryan said snapping his fingers all around. "I want this look." He held her hand up and twirled her about.

"Oh, my lord." Taylor took her hands and began to jump up and down a bit. "I so heard about you and James, when is the date?"

"Interesting how my life seems to get around." she said looking at Kelsi.

"Sorry." She smiled. "But he is dreamy."

Suddenly there was shouting as large group of men came into the room. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she turned and reached for her soda.

"Well, if it isn't my soon to be date." Sharpay said with a smile. "Tell me, how's my pink?" she said twirling around in her pink strapless dress. Her eyes were shadowed with light pink and glitter, she was a life size Barbie.

"Very pink." Taylor said rolling her eyes. "I'll tell you, if she could find pink eye contacts she would." Taylor looked down at her own green dress and smiled. "I decided earthy was better."

"Green looks good on you" Gabriella said with a smile. Putting her drink down she smiled and looked out into dance floor where people were dancing and laughing.

"Let's dance shall we." Taylor said extending her hand to Gabriella.

"We shall." Gabriella said taking her hand.

Troy walked into the crowd of all the dancing girls and guys. Clubs were not his thing. The only reason he use to come here was because Gabriella liked to dance. A smile came across his face. He loved to watch her dance. The music got louder as he got closer to the front stage.

"Troy?" Turning around he came face to face with Kelsi.

"Kelsi?" he said looking at her with a raised brow, "What are you doing here?" he asked leaning in so he could be heard over the music.

"Sharpay demanded a girl's night." She said with a smile. "Save me a dance?" she said,

"Will do." he said saluting two fingers her way. Kelsi always tried him the same it was almost as if nothing had ever happen. He appreciated the friendship and he enjoyed the easy feeling of comfort. He wasn't romantically interested in her, nor was she in him. Troy stopped mid step if as realization smacked him in the face. Turning around he looked out into the crowd looking for a glimpse of caramel skin. No wonder she was in a hurry.

Gabriella let out a laugh as dance with Taylor rolling her hips and hold her hands up as the music controlled her body. "I haven't done this in so long." she said taking hold of Taylor's hand.

"Girl, your on fire." Taylor laughed as they danced around each other.

"You know it." Gabriella said with a smile as she spun around. Just then her body halted as a solid form stood in front of her. His chest was solid and her hands quickly jumped away in surprise.

"We meet like this again, I'm going to assume you through yourself at just anyone."

Gabriella looked up into brown eyes, "James?" She said looking at him with a smile. "Fancy seeing you here," She said

"I told you he'd be here." Taylor whispered. "Ask him to dance."

Gabriella glared at Taylor, "I'm trying not to come off like a psycho." She whispered back.

"Am I disrupting something?" James said with a smile. "I can go."

"No." Gabriella said quickly grabbing hold of his arm. "Dance with me?" she said letting go of his arm and motion to the music.

"Thought you'd never ask." He said with a smile.

Gabriella smiled and let him lead her to the middle of the floor we're they fell into the rhythm of Jay Sean's, Ride It.

Blue eyes watched the couple get closer as she hips began to more against his. Amusement in his eyes, jealously in his heart, and stone anger on his face, Troy stood back in the crowd carefully blending in so Gabriella wouldn't notice him.

"So that's why you don't like him." Jason came up alongside Troy and look at the same display Troy was almost entranced in. "He's hot on your honey."

"She isn't my honey." He said closing his fist and looking at Jason then back at the couple. "We're not together." He said.

"I bet that doesn't make it hurt any less." Jason said tucking his hands into his pocket.

Troy was silent. He watched as she arched her back and rocked her hips from side to side. "I could care less." Troy said with a smirk. "We're all allowed to indulge in our hormones." He said looking at Jason.

Jason tilted his head sideways as he watched the couple dancing. "Did she every do that with you?" he said leaning back a bit.

"Horizontally," Troy said, with wicked grin.

"Wow."

Gabriella laughed as she reached up to wrap her arms around James's neck. Dancing with him was fun she felt the energy flowing though her body.

"You thirsty?" James said leaning in to be heard.

"Oh, not right now but I do have to use the little girls room." She said pointing to the back room.

"Yeah, no problem, I'll be by the bar."

"Don't dance with anyone else." She yelled back as she made her way through the crowd.

Waiting in line for the rest room she crossed her arms. The woman in front of her was wearing a strong perfume and Gabriella crinkled her noise and looked away. When it was her turn she entered the bathroom, just as she looked at her reflection the door knob turned a bit.

"I'm in here," she called out not looking at the door but washing her hands in the sink. She'd locked the door when she came in so she when she turned around and seen it open slowly she froze.

"I don't care." His voice was dry as he shut the door behind him and locked the door. "Who said picking a lock is a dead art." Troy said putting his id back in his wallet.

"I should have known you'd be here." She said crossing her arms and shifting her weight.

"Deep down I think you did." He said looking in the mirror at his own reflection.

"What do you want?"

"What I don't get a hello," He said with smirk. "I'm hurt." He said crossing his arms.

"Troy."

"Your right I'm over it." walking up to her Gabriella he smiled as she back up into the wall. He took the time to look down at her dress, his eyes skimming over her body. "This dress is nice." Bringing his eyes up to hers.

"Thank you." She said in a low voice as she looked up at him.

"I image it might look better with this." he said pulling her bracelet from her pocket.

"My bracelet," She said with a gasp. "How did you-"

"It fell out of your bag as you drove away." he said dangling it in front of her.

"Oh thank god you.." Gabriella flung a hand over her mouth as she looked at Troy in terror.

The grin on his face grew as he let out a warm chuckle. "Some one's been naughty." He said tossing up the bracelet and catching it.

Gabriella pulled her hand away from her mouth and looked at him with fear. "You can't tell my father."

"Oh, yeah because that was my first intention." He said rolling his eyes. "Are you crazy racing for money is against the law, I turn you in I might as well turn me in to." He said with a huff.

Gabriella felt relief wash over her, as she slowly took a breath. Troy took the time to really look at her and embrace this rare moment of Gabriella off her guard.

"So little miss perfect, is not so perfect." Troy said leaning against the opposing wall.

"Perfect?" she repeated raising a brow.

"What you did tonight." He said pushing himself off the wall and walking towards her. "Blinding me with the headlight,"

"I didn't know it was you Troy." she said.

"I know." He said quietly. "Could've crashed if I hadn't slowed down, Brie."

"Troy I'm sorry."

"Personally I don't know if I'm turned on by the idea of you riding a motorcycle or turned on by the thought of you being in that leather get up and being so heartless." He said with sly grin. "Then again from the show on dance floor I'd say riding that bike has an effect on you as well."

Gabriella was silent as he looked her up and down. It was like his hands were touching every inch of her and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"How long?" he said looking back up to her eyes.

"One year." She said looking off to the side. "After we..."

"Me too," he said with a clam voice.

"So, what now?" Gabriella looked at him and took a moment to study his features, the straight edge of his jaw, the broad with of his shoulders, his arms covered with muscles and warm if her memory served her right.

Troy looked down at the bracelet in his hand. "People who street race do it to get by, they thrive on it and make their money from it." he said in a low voice. "People like you and me who do it for the thrill and not the need aren't welcome." He added.

"I know."

"Teddy isn't on your side."

"You're wrong." Gabriella said crossing her arms. "Teddy has faith in me and he's taught me a lot."

"Because you make him money," Troy said holding out her bracelet. "I hope you know what you got yourself into."

"The same thing you're into Troy." she said as she snatched the bracelet. "I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

Just as she walked past him Troy grabbed her by the arm and swung her around into him. His lips came crashing down on hers and she tried to push him away but the more she fought the more she got tangled in his embrace. After a moment her shoulders fell as his hand came up to caress her jaw. Her lips parted allowing him entrance to her sanctuary. His other hand held her in place by the small of her back, their bodies were firmly pressed together, and then suddenly he pulled away with a deep breath. "Just be careful." He said looking down into her eyes.

Gabriella pushed away from him instantly his kiss still swollen on her lips and her body scorching from his aggression and touch. "Stay away from me Troy." she said in low voice. "I'm not going to let you just come into my life and mix everything up for your entertainment." She said in low grumble. "I'm happy." She added as she made her way to the door and let herself out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Today is my birthday so because of that I will put up this one before bed so enjoy guys and happy New Year!!!**

Gabriella walked across the stage and towards the back. Looking around at the furniture on stage she took a deep breath and sighed. "Christmas is two weeks away and all I have is a lay out and program that changes five minutes." Lifting her hands she sent a prayer to the lord. "Please don't let this Christmas go down in flames,"

When there was no answer or any signs that she'd been heard Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and looked at the program one more time. Everyone was doing their own version of a Christmas song and at the end everyone was coming back out to take part in happy holidays.

It was Wednesday and there was no word from Troy or Teddy. Something about the situations she knew was going to go away so quickly. After her and Troy talk in the bathroom she excused herself from the group and left for the night. The next day she went with James to a movie. She couldn't say that James didn't remind her of Troy because in more ways than one he felt like he was a twin to Troy. She almost made the mistake of calling him Troy but luckily she didn't. That kiss had her head reeling and she wasn't down from the cloud yet.

"What am I doing?" she said placing her fingers on her temples. She didn't want Troy in her life. she didn't want to be attracted to him, she didn't want to think about ten times a day or constantly compare him to James. "Stupid kiss." She mumbled as she kicked the couch.

The stage was empty and Gabriella looked walked over to the piano where Kelsi was going to playing all the music for the performance. Her own musical performance with James, Gabriella let a small smile tug at her lips. There was something about him that her feel so warm and nice. Like they were good for each other, Walking back over to the couch she hummed a little song.

Martha and Ryan came on to the stage just as Gabriella plopped herself on one of the couches.

"Whoa, this place looks so Christmas dinner at grandma's." Ryan said pausing to look around at the room in red green and white. The fake wood work on the fake fireplace, the Christmas tree, the automatic candles everywhere.

"Is that good?" she said lifting her clip board.

Martha wheeled the fashion cart forward. "It pretty Brie, it really is."

"We finished all the outfits." Ryan said with a smile as he pulled out some of the dresses. "Some of our best work here." He said holding out some outfits.

"They look so pretty." She said lifting herself from her spot. "I think this might actually work out."

"Yeah," a voice from the bottom of the stage said. "Because, it wasn't going to work with you at the helm."

Gabriella turned to see James standing there with a smile. "Honestly, brie, this is all over done if anything." He said looking around the stage.

"Thanks you guys." She said with a smile as she looked around.

"Hey ready to go over the song today?" James said walking over to the piano. "Got to practice our vocals."

"Don't you have your own practice?" Gabriella said with a smile. "you know orange ball in the netted hoop thing."

James let out a laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "I rather be here practicing with you."

"And I rather you be out there doing that captain thing." She said placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Co captain." He corrected. "Chad is still the actual Captain for now." James wrapped his hands around her waist.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want the coach on your case." She said with a small pout. "I can't wait to cheer you on and to do that you have to stay on the team." She smiled.

"Alright, alright, you win." He said chuckling in surrender. James placed a kiss on her forehead before making is way out of the auditorium.

Gabriella turned her attention back to the costumes and she slowly let the smile creep onto her face as she let her fingers glaze the fabric.

"O- you got it bad." Ryan said with a smile as he let out his own swoon. "To bad it's not him you got it for though." He said pushing the cart off the stage.

Gabriella creased her brows. "What are you talking about?"

Martha nodded and took the cart as Ryan gave Gabriella a look. As soon as the two were alone he looked at her and crossed his arms. "I know, you know, that he reminds you of a certain someone." He said looking at Gabriella pointedly. "Down to the way he holds you."

"Your wrong, James isn't like Troy." Gabriella said with a frown. "James is everything Troy wasn't and he is more of a man then Troy's ever going to be." she said crossing her arms. "he won't run away from his problems, make the people around him feel two feet tall because he thinks he so god like." Gabriella looked at Ryan with a raised brow. "Troy was a coward and he was immature, he let me go." She said with a shrug. "His lost."

Ryan let out a sigh. "Right, stick to that story; soon you're going to believe." He said making his way off the stage.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as Ryan disappeared from sight.

Troy leaned back in his chair as he waited for the coach who was still on the court. He was sitting in the office, in the same chair where he quit. And now he was about ask for his spot back. or at least weigh his options. Seeing James walking around with a basket ball made him cringe and he was sure if it was a territory thing or a Gabriella thing but he didn't want James to come on top. The only Troy knew how to stop it was to beat him at his own game.

Troy had to be captain, his father's death or not. He wasn't just going to give up his old life to someone like James. He couldn't give it up. It was everything Troy worked so hard for. James didn't practice all weekend long for a whole year on his basket ball skill to make the team, James didn't get to be promoted to captain after two months of being on the team.

James didn't even know the real Gabriella. Like the fact that she rather be doing anything else then pretending to be the winding performance doll her parents expected her to be. James didn't know that Gabriella had a distinctive tone whenever she wasn't right. How was he going to know when something was wrong with her?

And now with the racing, was she crazy, did she want to be killed. Throwing her life out there on the street so that she could take part in some joy ride… Troy closed his eyes and let his head drop into his hands. He was doing the same thing; he was risking his life for the thrill of feeling something. Ever since his father death he felt nothing inside, and being on that bike scared him, it made him feel and it made him feel power because when drove he made it personal. He made it more than just a bike ride, how could he make her stop doing it just because he thought she might get hurt.

Hell if anything she was going to someone else. Her driving was controlled but had no sincerity in it. It was all about her and winning. She needed to remember that the other bikes were people and dispensable bodies on little tykes.

He knew exactly what he had to do.

"Hey Bolton I'm sorry to keep you waiting." He said with a smile. "So I hear your looking for your spot back?"

"Yes sir."

"Think you're ready for it?"

Troy looked at the coach and took a deep breath. "Coach, I'm never going to know until I get out there and try."

"Well, your right about that." leaning on his desk he put the clip board down. "Your mother told me it took you 6 months to even pick up a basket ball."

"Well I picked it up," Troy said looking up at the coach. "Nothing happened."

"What did you think would?"

Troy looked off to the side and then back at the coach. "Am I on the team or not coach?"

"Slow down Bolton, I'll give it to you." Coach said holding out a hand. "One condition,"

"What?"

"Help Turner on his free throws and hang ups."

Troy shut his eyes and felt a scowl on his face form, but before he did he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll be happy to help him out."

"Welcome back Bolton."

"Thanks coach,"


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriella danced around the room hum the melody of her song with James. She had to get the steps out before tomorrow night because she had one whole week to teach them to him. The light to her room was off as she tried to picture the scene in her mind.

"I really can't stay" Gabriella moved to the side and held her hands behind her back. "**but Baby it's cold outside" **

"I've got to go away" spinning around she pointed up awards, "**but** **Baby it's cold outside"**

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Gabriella paused mid step and looked towards her bed room door, "Who is it?"

"Wrong door." a male voice said as her French door swung open slightly.

"James?"

"Yeah, like the choir boy going to climb up a tree and let himself into your bedroom." Troy stepped into the little bit of light that was casted by the outside.

"Troy?" Gabriella looked down to ensure that she was decent and looked back up at him in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to borrow a cup of sugar… geez …I want to show you something." He said with a smirk.

Gabriella looked at her clock and then back at him "it's almost midnight,"

"what are you afraid of? Fairy god mother threaten you with a pumpkin?"

Gabriella was about to protest when he held up a hand to stop her. "Just put something warm on alright."

Gabriella nodded and against her better judgment she walked into her closet and got a better sweater. Tying her hair up she looked at Troy as he looked around the room curiously.

"New bed sheets," she said looking at the red sheets on her bed.

"And everything else is oddly the same and different at the same time."

"It's been awhile." She said crossing her arm over her navy blue sweater.

"Well I'll climb down and I'll meet you in at the back door," he said turning to go out the French doors.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and followed him out onto the balcony. Troy grunted as he reached the bottom and landed with a thud on the ground. As he dusted off his jacket his eyes widen as Gabriella came down the same tree with a softer landing.

"Back door my ass." She said dusting her hands off and walking ahead of him.

"God that's hot" he mumbled to himself.

Troy followed after her till they got down the block where his bike was. Gabriella stared at the Suzuki, this time getting a better look at the blue paint and decals on the side of the bike. "nice bike," she said standing up straight and turning his way.

"Please your Honda makes mine look like a hot wheel toy." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I was trying to be civil."

Troy let out a sigh and got on the bike. "Let's go."

"you mean get on?" yes it was a stupid question but she wasn't comfortable being so close to him and holding on to him… something about this whole situation told her to turn around and head back home.

"do you trust me?" he said handing her the helmet. "it's not that far."

Gabriella hesitated a moment more than her shoulders dropped. "Fine, but I'm not your bitch on the back seat got it."

"Understood."

As soon as she was on the bike troy let out a small laugh, "Hold on Brie,"

They were off before she could respond and she held on tightly to him as he drove down the empty roads. The wind was wrapping around them and she was glad she chose her blue sweater that had more fabric to it.

The ride itself was dangerous and thrilling all because she wasn't in control the very motor beneath her did more than arousal her inner rider but it also made her aware of the man she was hold on to. His muscles were solid underneath his jacket and the smell of his musk cologne, a smell she missed all too much. After the breakup she'd brought a bottle of it just to have, Taylor and Sharpay told her she was crazy but sometimes when she couldn't sleep she spray a little of it on her pillow and soon she'd be in peaceful sleep.

Gabriella blinked back a tear as they slowed down and pulled into an alley. Where ever he was taking her it wasn't someplace public. Gabriella looked around taking in everything she could; she wanted to know where she was just in case.

Troy parked the bike and took a deep breath, he was pretending to be unattached, he was trying his hardest to remind himself they were over because the feel of her against his back, her hands gripping to his sides. It was almost as if she did trust him with her life even though he knew she didn't. The sound of her breath as they turned as he sped up, he could tell she was excited, he knew damn well she was aroused. The blush on her cheeks confirmed it.

"Where are we?" Gabriella placed the helmet on the back of the bike and looked around.

"My private garage." He said putting his keys in his pocket and making his way to a door. "The guys are inside."

"The guys?" she said looking at him with wider eyes.

"Relax, I just thought you'd like to see the shop and get to know a few of the people you beat out every race." He said with his hand paused on the doorknob.

"I never… I mean people don't.."

"Secret is safe here, nothing leaves these walls." He said with a smirk. "Choir boy is inside."

Gabriella nodded and swallowed hard as she hesitated again.

"I think it's important for you to identify the other racers as people," he said letting go of the door knob. "it helps more then you know, I can only image that since this is a secret, the girls don't know and …. This is something that can't be easy for you to hide."

Gabriella let out a sigh and removed her tie and let her hair tumble down.

Troy watched her with envy for the boy inside she was dolling up for, he smiled as he remember all the times he spent waiting for her to be ready for their dates or just watching her constantly applying lip gloss. It felt like a kick in the gut to know she was doing it for someone else.

Troy put his hand back on the door knob and turned it holding it open for her to enter.

Chad was sitting on a stool with some trash can in front of him he was banging a beat out using some drum sticks and Zeke was covered in grease as he worked on a green bike.

Jason was sitting on a couch drinking a soda and watching James and some other guy play a video game. The garage was like a big bachelor pad with lots and lots of motorcycle parts and car pieces. There were other boys walking around and some crowded by a pool table in the back.

"Nice place." She said recognizing some faces from school.

Chad was the first to noticed and he immediately shot up from his seat, "Dude I thought you said no chicks!"

"I'm not a chick." Looking at Chad with annoyance she rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

"She's a rider." Troy said shrugging off his jacket and walking to the mini fridge. "Be nice me this is our mystery Honda." he said pulling out a beer from the fridge and opening it with the side of the fridge.

"Hell no," Jason said looking Gabriella up and down.

Zeke looked from Gabriella to Troy, "Are you for real,"

Gabriella crossed her arms.

"You mean a girl beat us." The boy playing the video game put the controller down and looked up at Gabriella with disappointment in his eyes. "I was beat by a girl."

"Ever been castrated by one." Gabriella said with a fake friendly voice.

"Troy?"

"Play nice," Troy said making his way up the stairs to the very back room, "Chad, do the Introductions."

"Do are you for real about this?" Chad said standing up and looking at Gabriella with a frown.

Troy paused and looked down at Chad. "She's off the shit list, she gives one complaint I'll kick your ass myself play nice, I mean it." he said turning to continue his way up the stairs.

Gabriella watched as Troy disappeared into an upstairs room and shut the door behind him. She then looked around at all the boys still staring at her, James was the first to stand up and walk over.

"Is this your secret?" He asked looking at her with a confused reaction.

"Yes," she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Surprise?" she said with a small laugh.

"Brie, this is dangerous," he said taking her hand,

"I know what it is." She said calmly, "I know what I'm doing and I know how to be safe."

"I don't like this."

Chad came up to stand beside them and he let out a sigh. "I don't believe this, but I'll play along." Turning to face the room he began pointing and shouting out names making sure everyone was introduced and the name and color of their bike.

Gabriella nodded as she looked around and waved her hand to everyone. James was still at her side and he was holding her hand.

Troy sat on his chair behind a desk and put his beer down. The room was dark because he didn't want to turn on the light. The feel of her against his back was still hunting him and the smell of her perfume was now in this room.

After everything got quiet down stairs he walked over to a window that over looked the place and saw Gabriella walking towards Zeke. Her hand gently touched the bike as she admired the work he could see Zeke and her talking, James at her side.

"I blew it," he said out loud to no one. "She was the best thing I ever had and I pushed her away." turning away from the window he looked around the dark room. He was alone. Rubbing the back of his neck he walked back over to the desk and picked up some documents he brought earlier from his father's office, he wanted to over read anything that his father had done, learn what it is he contributed to the company and get a feel for how he ran it.

Gabriella smiled as Zeke went on about the motor. James was still staring at her and she was still curious as to what Troy was doing in that room at the top of the stairs.

"So what mechanic do you take your bike too?" Zeke asked wiping some grease from his hand with a towel, "because I do a lot of the mechanic work here and I do it for free."

"I fix her up myself." Gabriella said tucking her hands in her pockets. "My father knows the mechanic in town and I think I'd be grounded till the day I die if my parents ever found out."

"Most of our parents feel the same way." said a boy coming from behind. "How's my bike."

"Better then it was last race." Zeke said standing from his stool. "So you know something about motor cycle repairs?"

"Yes." Gabriella smiled a little and blushed.

"You crashed my bike." The boy crossed his arms and looked at Gabriella with annoyance.

"I didn't mean to." She said with frown, "When I started out my instructor told me a winner never slowed down and rider never showed mercy." She said with a shrug, "I just assume everyone has that mind set I mean some of the other races I've been a part of they all have been short of every man for themselves."

"Lorenzo," the boy said holding out a hand. "and I'll be the first to tell you those are not the rules of the game out here."

Zeke sighed. "you must have been in some bad neighbor hoods Brie."

"I have Teddy." She nodded, "he takes care of everything I just show up and win."

"Are you serious?" Lorenzo said looking at her oddly.

"Brie, you're riding for Teddy?" Zeke looked at her with worry.

"We have a deal." She said with shrug. "it works for us." Gabriella dropped her shoulder and paused "do you race?" she said looking at James.

"No, I just watch the races." He said holding up his hands, "I just hang out here."

Gabriella nodded her head and looked at Zeke, "do you?"

"once or twice but I mostly repair and since you came to our side of town I've been repairing a lot of bikes." He said tucking the rag in his back pocket.

"Sorry," she said with a small smile.

"Hey James, we gonna finish this game or what?" The boy from the couch called out and James nodded. "Yeah I'll be right there." James placed a kiss on her cheek and pointed to the couch. "I'll be over there."

"Alright." She said and watched as he walked back to the couch.

"Let me take a wild guess and say he doesn't know you and Troy have history." Zeke said as soon as he was out of ear shot.

"No, and I don't see how that's important." Gabriella said crossing her arms.

"5 years of History is pretty important." Zeke said as he got on the green bike.

"oh, please it was more like three, the first two years we were just really good friends who held hands."

Zeke shook his head and turned the bike on. The purr of the engine filled the room and he smiled, holding a thumbs up to Lorenzo.

Gabriella looked up at the stairs that lead to the room where Troy was. She had a lot of questions to ask him, but what would she be getting herself into once she got in that room with him. Point bank she was safer out here in front of everyone, but deep down she wanted to be in that room with no one but him.

"He only goes up there to think." Zeke said getting off the bike. After a moment of pause he looked up at the room then at her. "Alright." He said with a nod towards upstairs, "I'll cover for you if James gets fishy."

Gabriella nodded. "Thanks Zeke."


	13. Chapter 13

Troy turned on the lamp at his desk and was reading over some of his father's old notes. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." he said letting the paper fall and rubbing his eyes.

"So you this is your man cave?" she said looking around at all the items in the room.

Troy looked up from his papers and at Gabriella who was admiring some of the odd pieces of motorcycles lying around.

"You don't like it," he said leaning back in his chair.

"I love it." she said looking out the window at everyone down below. "This place is awesome and I think I might actually come back on my own." she said turning around and looking at him.

"I kind of figured you might like it." he said standing up. "So why are you up here when choir boy is down there," he said tucking his hands in his pocket.

"Stop calling him that his name is James." She said placing a hand on her thigh.

"Your cute when you get angry."

"I'm not angry." She said flicking her hair back. "Why did you bring me here?"

"What you don't like the club." He said walking towards the window.

"No why did you want me here." She said looking at him and crossing her arms.

"Honestly, to keep an eye on you." He said walking back to his desk. "I wanted to you to still be able to race but have a nice group of people you can trust."

"Still be able to race?" she said looking at him and cocking her hip to the side.

"Yeah, I figure you're going to race no matter what I say, I just figured this way you'd be a bit safer." He said gathering up papers.

"I don't need you to protect Me." she said taking a step forward. "I told you I was happy and already taken care of."

"Yes happy, in love, thrilled… "He said trailing off as he looked at her for any sign he was wrong.

"I like him." She said looking behind them at the window "he's sweet." She said turning back to Troy. "He has a good heart."

Troy let out a small chuckle. "Good heart?" he said looking at her in disbelief.

"Yes and he doesn't sneak into bedrooms by windows." She said leaning to make the last part more daring.

"Yeah, bet he's just the best thing ever." He said flopping the papers on his desk in a big stack.

"What's all that?" she said looking at the papers.

"Some of dad's old paper work." he said looking at her and shrugging his shoulders "I'm trying to get feel for how he did things so that when I graduate I can just step up."

Gabriella looked at him oddly. "What happen to getting a business degree?"

"I don't want my mother to suffer through trying to run a business when I can just step in and make due." He said waving a hand.

"Troy there are other ways to handle this, don't give up on college."

"Gabriella I don't want to talk about this,"

"Troy, make me a promise."

"What's that to leave you alone?" he said with a mocking tone.

"No, promise me your going to try and find another way." she said crossing her arms. "Don't give up again. You gave up on basket ball because of your father. And I understand, but you just can't walk away from something like your future."

Troy was silent, there was nothing he could think of.

"Think of what you'd be doing your father built that company and going into it without all the tools you need would just be criminal." She said going up on her tip toes.

"I think about it." he said with a smile.

"I know you can do it."

Troy nodded and smiled. It was a comfortable silence between them as they looked at each other, "I'm on the team again." He said with a smile.

Gabriella placed a hand over her heart and took a deep breath "oh, my god that's wonderful." She said wrapping her hands around him and giving him a hug. Troy wrapped his arms around her and smiled. It was like old times. And then when she let go he was hit with the realization that she didn't love him anymore.

Troy took a deep breath and smiled. "I got to go over some things and I got to start applications." He said with a smile.

Gabriella felt her own shoulder fall as she nodded. "Of course," she said with a smile. "I going to go talk to James about the song."

"the one you were making the dance up for." He said with smile.

"Yeah but-"

"I watched you for a bit before actually knocking." Troy looked at her with a small smirk, "you still have that flare."

"Thanks," she said.

Gabriella turned around and began walking to the door. "I be down stairs." Turning around she faced him as she made her way to the door. "I'll hitch a ride home with James." She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Right, choir boy." Troy said with sly grin,

Gabriella let out a chuckle, "James, his name is James."

"to you he's James to me he's choir boy." Troy took a seat as his desk. "And you my dear, are still my ex-girlfriend."

Gabriella looked at Troy and paused as she leaned on the door."Key phase, ex-girlfriend,"

"Let's not forget the Hallway brie." He said looking at her with a grin. "I am being nice about this."

"Jerk." She said rolling her eyes and shutting the door behind her.

"A Jerk you wanted to marry once upon a time." he huffed.

Gabriella came down the stairs and she looked around at the boys as they sat around. Walking over to Chad she stuck out a hand. "I want to call a truce."

Chad looked at her with amazement "you're really the mystery Honda." Chad got up from his seat "unbelievable."

"Yup and if I ran you off the road I apologize." She said pulling her hand away, "everyone tells me I've been a bit reckless with their lives."

"I turned before you could wipe my bike out." He said with a nod to James who was still playing the video game. "You with him, or what?"

"Something like that."

Chad laughed and placed his hands on his side. "Well I'm sure something like that will turn into your date for the Christmas ball,"

"Thank you for being nice about it because," placing her hands in her pockets she took a deep breath. "Others have been on the Troy boat."

"Hey who your bonking is none of my business." He said with a shrug. "My love life is at a standstill anyway, so who am I to judge."

"What happen to the Taylor crush, I happen to know she's available."

"You and Troy broke up and I just didn't want to add the mess by asking her out so I just let it go." He said with a shrug. "Not a crisis."

"Yes it is! Do you know she is going crazy because she can't find a date?" Gabriella said with a chuckle. "God her and Sharpay are going through the roof on this whole boyfriend hunt thing."

"are you serious because I seen her yesterday and she was flirting with this big, big guy." He said puffing up his chest "not that I noticed."

"Right." Gabriella nodded as she crossed her arms. "Just ask her out."

James came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello my speed racer."

"That was a car." Gabriella said with a smile. "I'm not a car racer."

"Well it's going to take some adjusting to think about you on a motorcycle." He said he hugging her tightly.

Gabriella took a deep breath "well you better get used to it,"

"So want get out of here, it's late I'll take you home."

Gabriella looked over at Zeke and she smiled. "Hey next race, want to help me out with the rotation on my bike."

"can't wait to get my hands on that Honda." Zeke said with a smile.

"Thanks," Gabriella turned around to James "lead the way,"

Once they were in the car James pulled out of the parking spot and began down the road. "So you and Troy are friends?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "yes we are." she said looking away from him and out the window.

"close enough for him to know your secret." James said making a left turn.

Gabriella looked back at him with a half smile. "he figured it out on his own, Troy's just special that way."

"Well I guess that's a good thing." He said giving her a sideways glance. "everyone needs a friend." He said with a smile. "I mean I've talk to him a few times he seems nice."

"good old Troy" she said folding her hands in her lap and looking out the window.

"I got to say I'm not too happy about you riding that bike." He said shaking his head and making another left. "I mean this is dangerous and I was overhearing some of the things people were saying about this Teddy guy."

"I'm fine, really, I know what I'm doing."

James let out a sigh. "Alright but what about the concert?"

"what about it?" Gabriella said looking over at him.

"well the vocals from yesterday were good and all but two weeks and we still have to learn the dance plus schools out at the end of the week." he said with a shrug.

"Well I have the dance moves already figured out I just have to teach them to you." She said with a smile.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to pile so much on your plate. I mean your schooling, the concert, dance lessons academic decathlon and now this riding thing."

"That riding thing has been a part of what I've been doing since the beginning of last summer."

"alright, alright I get it, you like it, your minds made up." James stopped the car and looked up at the house. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't" she said with a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow." Leaning over she left a kiss on his cheek and made her way towards the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Troy aimed the ball at the basket and shot without another shot. Classes were over for the day and James agreed to a mini training for an hour, then it's off to Gabriella to learn dance moves. Troy watched the ball bounce towards him.

"Troy, dude, so sorry I'm late." James came in panting "I was talking to Brie and sharpay .."

"It's alright say no more, Sharpay's a part of it I apologies." Troy said with a chuckle, "let's just get to work alright."

Troy past him the ball and pointed at the basket. "Show me your free throw."

James nodded and begun to position himself. Making sure his arm was at the right spot.

"Stop." Troy said, holding a hand up. "How long have you been playing basket ball."

"Since I was like twelve." He said holding the ball up.

"Well, then you should know where the hoop is already." Troy said with a smirk. "I mean it's like your own member you don't adjust yourself to find him do you?"

"No." James said quickly.

"Well that's good, try again."

James got the shot and on the first adjustment and shot the ball. Troy watched as the ball went through the hoop and bounced on to the floor below.

"See, that's what I mean the talent is there you just have to adjust some of your habits." He said with a shrug.

After four more perfect free throws James paused and held onto the ball as he looked at Troy curiously. "Can I ask you something?"

Troy clapped his hands together for the ball "what's up?"

"Your Gabriella's best friend… right I mean guy wise." The ball went past Troy as he stood there mouth open as he looked at James with disbelief.

"Best… friend?" he said slowly. Was that what she called him? They were friends now?

"I was wondering what you think about this Honda stuff." He said looking at Troy and rubbing his hands together. "I mean it doesn't seem safe and you race so, you have a better idea of what it is she doing then I do." James said watching as Troy thought for a moment.

Not only was he a friend but a best friend? This wasn't good this was never good, getting friend zoned was the last thing he needed, once you go best friend you can't come back. Troy looked up at James who seemed to believe troy was actually thinking about his question. "I think she's a big girl" Troy said rubbing the back of his neck. He made that little girl a woman, she made him a man. for Pete sake can you be best friends with the person who took your virginity? "I…I.. think she can handle it."

"I guess but I mean do you think she… I mean do you know if anyone has asked her to the dance."

Troy looked at James with disbelief as everything about this moment screamed alert. Should he be telling James anything about her personal life? Troy let out a sigh as he thought about this conversation. Any shot he had at Gabriella would be gone if he just gave her over to James. Hell he was fighting to keep his captain spot and now he'd be fighting to keep Gabriella. But you can't keep something that isn't your anymore. Troy heard a buzzing in the back ground and realized it was coming from his gym bag. "Hold that thought."

Troy ran over to his phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Troy dude there's a race tonight you in?" he recognized the voice as Lorenzo.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He said into the phone and looked over as James bent down for the ball and aimed at the hoop. "So will Gabriella."

"Don't get mixed up in that man, if Teddy finds out she's free riding it, she's in trouble."

"I'll handle Teddy, besides there a good chance he already notified her." Troy said watching as James made the basket again.

"Okay man, you the boss." He said hesitantly "I see you at eleven."

The line went dead and Troy looked at his watch it was almost five. After putting his phone back in his bag he walked back over to James.

"So?" James said looking at Troy. "Should I ask her to the dance?"

"The dance is tomorrow," Troy said holding out his hands. "if you ask her now it seems like you couldn't find a date." Troy said beginning to think faster. "I mean do whatever you want, but I'd hold back on anything serious because she only going to think she your second choice."

"Thanks man, I didn't think about that." James said nodding as he held the ball in his hands.

"Just, looking out." Troy said wiping his nose and hiding his smirk.

Gabriella opened the text message from Teddy and read silently the location and time. closing her phone she looked back up to continue watch Kelsi sing as she played the piano, kelsi was the first act singing her own rendition of It's The Most Wonderful Time of The Year. Looking down at her schedule she noted Sharpay's Santa baby was next and then Ryan's This Christmas, followed by her and James.

Putting her pen down, she thought about the dance tomorrow and James. He hadn't said anything about it last night. Then again last night he had to endure the whole I'm a secret speed racer image. Gabriella signed as she thought about him being so hesitant about her secret hobby. But it wasn't like she was going to just give up because he didn't like it. She couldn't just stop racing it was the only thing in her world she decided to do for her.

The dancing classes, the singing lessons everything was because of her mother's dreams for her to be elegant and get into Julliard, which wasn't bad it just wasn't all there was to Gabriella. She could handle a business she could go Stanford and study theater on the side. She wanted to prove she was more than twirls and do re mi's, her father always wrote her off as just a little girl.

Kelsi music stopped and Gabriella snapped out of thought by the clapping of others around her. Getting up from her seat she walked up onto the stage to get a better view of Jason standing on the balcony with the lights.

"I like the nice shade of blue it keeps the scene mellow but underline it with some white light." She said, giving a thumbs up to kelsi she looked back behind the stage at Sharpay. "Keep it red and light on shar." Gabriella said looking back at Sharpay's pink costume. "Unbelievable." She mumbled as she descended the stage.

Once she was seated she cued Kelsi with the music and so began Sharpay run through. Leaning back in her chair she made note to move the plant from the left entrance it was in the way of Sharpay's entrance. She watched as four big football guys came on the scene from the sides as she sang to each one. How she didn't have a date was beyond reason, any guy who dig hot blond was available but unfortunately for them Sharpay was into Zeke and only Zeke. Too bad Zeke had no idea.

Gabriella smiled as continued to watch the performance, the show was actually coming out to be quite nice and despite the constant surprises or disputes between performers things ran smoothly.

"Hey brie." James whispered as he sat down beside her.

"You smell like gym." She said wrinkling her nose and pulling memories of Troy from the past. "What that other smell."

"Oh, Troy let me use a bit of his cologne, I promise I tried to freshen up as much as I could in the time provided." He said with a chuckle.

"Troy cologne?" she said looking at him with a small smile. "I'll get you, your own." she said looking back up on the stage as the scent wrapped around her and brought back memories of Troy holding her or walking beside her. She used to love the smell of his cologne and she use to welcome it with a wide smile and open arms, now the smell seemed to mean something different. It was an empty promise. A smell that was still so luring but deceiving because it didn't lead her to the warm arms she use to fall into.

As soon as Sharpay left the stage Ryan came out with suit on. "Nothing fancy for me Jay, keep it simple I'll do the rest." He said with a smile.

"You got it" he called back.

James watched as Gabriella as she made notes on Ryan's performance. She was truly an amazing woman busy but amazing. A stand of hair fell from the clip as she picked her head back up to watch Ryan move across the stage. She was beautiful, she was memorizing and when she sang she lit up like a star at night.

"What are you staring at?" she said looking at him from the side.

"Just an amazing girl." he said with a smile.

Gabriella blushed a little as she looked back on the stage. "where up next and I have dance moves to show you, kissing up will get you nowhere."

"One can hope." He said with a slight chuckle.

Gabriella twirled into his arms. "My father will be pacing the floor" she sang slowly as she held his hand and spun away from him.

"Listen to the fireplace roar" he sang walking towards her.

Moving behind the couch she smiled and slanted her shoulder up in a sexy way "So really I'd better scurry"

"Beautiful, please don't hurry"

Moving around they slowed down the tempo to get in rhythm with words and song James playfully dancing around the furniture to get close to her and Gabriella moving away from him. Just as the last verse was song Gabriella spun out from James's arms and on the spin she tipped. Let out a yelp she fell off the edge of the stage and into the solid grasp of Troy's arms.

"How nice of you to drop in," he said holding her in his arms as her hands wrapped around his neck for better grip.

"What are you doing here?" she said looking up at him with a confused expression.

"Choir boy left his back pack in the gym, I thought I'd return it." he said putting Gabriella down. "I was going to leave it by your stuff over there but when I saw the turn go bad…" he said removing a black back pack from his shoulder. "Nice routine … ending needs work." he said hand her the bag.

"Thanks."

"Hey man, you're a life saver." James said with a smile.

"No sweat, just being the …best friend." He said the last part slowly as Gabriella took the bag in her hands.

"Huh?" Gabriella said looking at him as if he was dropped on his head.

Troy looked at her with a smirk and then up on stage at James. "Dude came out from the weight room and seen your bag on the bench figured I'd bring it this way."

"Oh man dude thanks a mill."

Troy nodded. "Yeah," looking back at Gabriella he tucked a hand in his pocket. "So, I take it Teddy has contacted you."

"Yeah, you?"

"Lorenzo called." He said with a nod. "your welcome to come get a check up at the garage?"

"I was going to stop by after." she said putting the back pack down.

"No girl's night?"

"None." She said crossing her arms.

"Well I look forward to beating you tonight." He said extending a hand to shake on it.

"Don't count on it." she said taking his hand.

Troy let out a laugh and looked up at James. "Try not to spin her to hard, she's worth more than you know." He said looking back at Gabriella.

"Got it cover man." James said holding a fist out to Troy.

Troy stared at it for a moment and then took a deep breath and bumped it with his own fist. Gabriella grin widen as she watch Troy turn to leave.

"You want to go out tonight?" James said standing up.

Gabriella looked up at him puzzled. "you know I can't"

"you were in the last two races.." he said with shrug "can't you miss one?"

"No." she said looking up at him. "I will not miss it."

"Fine, whatever." He said backing away and going back to the starting place.

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked in the direction Troy disappeared. What did he mean by best friend?


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriella drove up on her bike to where Zeke and Jason were standing. Cutting the engine she removed her helmet and gave a sigh of relief. "I have to admit having other people know about this does make it a lot more interesting." She said.

"What you thought I was lying?" Troy said as he walked over and leaned on Zeke. "Man I get no respect."

Chad came up with James behind him. Gabriella met his eyes for a moment before she turned away and to the starting line. "So who's ready to be hacking up my dust." She said trucking a strand of hair back.

"Hey I mange to catch up a few times," Troy said with a smirk.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Gabriella turned to see Teddy standing there with his arms crossed.

"These guys bothering you G?" he said looking at Troy who stood up straighter and made his way between Zeke and Jason.

"No, I was just teasing them." She said with a smile. "These are guys from my school."

"Yeah and now you're going to tell me you're all the best of friends." He said looking at the guys then at Gabriella. "get your perky behind at that starting point and stay focused." He said point to the starting line.

"Hey, don't you talk to her like that." James coming in for the rescue pushed himself forward but jerked back as Troy held an arm out to stop him.

"How many times have I told you not to think about my ass." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Remember the rules … and our deal." He said looking at her with a firm look.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch seriously, like these guys are competition." She said rolling her eyes. Gabriella put her helmet back on and turned on her bike. As soon as she rolled away Teddy stood there looking at James and Troy.

"Keep that friend shit to yourself." Teddy said holding up a hand. "She doesn't need you."

Troy remained silent as did the rest of the guys as James looked at them in disbelief. As soon as Teddy was gone Troy dropped his arm and turned to look at James.

"Different rules on the race track, if you like her as much as you say you do, don't do that again." Troy looked at James with a stone cold glaze that made James take a step back. "Chad, let's get to that starting line."

As soon as they were on their bikes and gone James looked back at Zeke, "What the fuck does that mean?" he said.

"Brie isn't our friend here, she's Teddy's racer, Troy's enemy, a one track mind racer." He said with a sigh. "she's just some rider on a Honda to us."

James took a deep breath, "I really don't like this."

"Well we really don't have a choice." Jason said shrugging his shoulders.

Gabriella and Troy sat side by side at the starting line both looking straight ahead. This felt different, Gabriella wasn't sure why but something about all of this felt different. She was still going to beat him. She wasn't going to show mercy, when the gun fired Gabriella reflex took hold and she was off. The wind wrapping around her as she flew down the street, weaving her way in-between the other riders carefully.

This was almost like dancing, one needed the grace and collective mind set to speed and move logical. Making use of everything she had. She was soon in third place behind Chad and Troy. normally she'd blast between them break them up and crash one to set other off, but this was different, there had to be another way to past them up.

A winner never slows down, and a rider never shows mercy. Teddy voice rang in her ear as she thought about her next move. Making a quick decision she began to come up on the left side of Chad's bike. Tilting just enough so that the weight of her body kept her at a slant allowing her to cut in front of him quickly. In that moment Troy sped up and Gabriella felt a pinch of annoyance as she straightened out.

Chad had to slow down in order for her to pass if he didn't he crash her bike. He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to lose in the end she gave him no choice and he had to slow down, Letting her get into second place slot.

It was Troy and Gabriella as the turned left at the same time once the turn was made she looked over quickly at Troy then at the road ahead where the next turn was a right turn. Moving towards Troy she came up really close on his left side.

"What are you doing?" Troy voice screamed out over the roar of engines.

"Winning." She screamed back just as the turn was about to happen she pulled away really fast and made a wide turn placing her in front of Troy. Lifting her bike she lurched forward on her back wheel.

Troy urged his bike to move faster as he head for her on the right side keeping his distance. "you got tricks, huh?" he said to himself. As he same in on the right she moved over to block him and slow him down. However Troy jerked left and glided around her. Gabriella had no choice but to declare war, coming in alongside him she straightened out her bike the finish line was in sight.

No mercy, she stood up on her bike and lifted it almost pouncing on Troy but skimming him and speeding up .

Troy watched as she soared through the finish line and then slowed down as he came in second with Chad behind him.

"Man she's tuff." Chad said removing his helmet.

"She's reckless."

Chad let out a sigh. "So are you, you could have crashed her if you turned your wheel."

"She knew I wouldn't," Troy said looking down at his own helmet.

"She did the same thing to me."

Gabriella stopped her bike and removed her helmet looking down at the ground she took a deep breath even this felt different.

"What the fuck was that?" Teddy said coming over to her. "He almost had you!"

"But he didn't" Gabriella said looking up at Teddy,

"You could have crashed the other guy, what have I told you about emotional attachment to other riders."

"They screw with your head." She said with a shrug. "I still won."

"By luck because one turn of his wheel and you would have been out." Teddy said looking at her with annoyance. "G, it's a race, your friend isn't your friend. He's your component."

Gabriella looked at Teddy this time annoyance on her face. "Look, as long as I race and win you get your money, let me worry about the other racers. Besides he likes me, he wouldn't crash me." Gabriella mumbled the last part.

Teddy paused. "Don't do it again." He said looking at her as she got off her bike. "That Suzuki doesn't give two pieces of shit about you and we can chalk this time up to him being caught off guard."

Gabriella began to roll her bike away towards the guys.

"Where are you going?" Teddy reached out and grabbed her arm.

"The race is over, I'm going to leave with my friends." She said jerking out of his grasp and giving him a look of her own.

"I don't want you near them." Teddy said with stern voice.

"You want a lot of things." She said turning around and walking away from him. "Ever touch me like that again I won't hesitate to run you over." She said over her shoulder.

Teddy watched as she walked away from him, the blood in his body boiling with anger. Turning away he left and made his way to the payout station, where a man handed him his envelope with his money inside. Teddy put the money in his inside coat pocket without even a look knowing the man behind the station counter was trust worthy and scared shitless to cross him.

Two buses later, Teddy got off on a dark street and made his way down the block making one stop at a liquor store for smokes.

"Thing's will kill you." The guy said behind the counter with a half smile.

"Yeah and so will getting into other people's business." Teddy said opening the pack in front of him.

"Sir you can't smoke that in here." He man said holding up a hand.

Teddy paused and lifted the cigarette to his lips. "Do I look like I need permission from a fucking fag bag boy." He said reaching for a light from the counter.

"Sir, there is no smoking in the store."

Teddy lit the cigarette and shrugged his shoulders. "You know what, I like you, you know why?"

"No sir." He said standing up a bit straighter

"Your loyal to your place of Business." He said pulling the cigarette from his lips and blowing out smoke. "I could fucking shoot your balls off right now and no one would find you for days and here you are doing your job."

"Sir I will call the cops."

Teddy opened his coat and revealed his gun. "can you make it to the third number."

"Please, I don't want any trouble."

Teddy let out a laugh and pulled out his envelope. "brave but stupid." He mumbled as he opened it and took out a fifty. "You keep the change." He said lifting the cigarette to his mouth and then putting the envelope away. "spend it on some condoms." He said nodding over to the sales rack. "Babies are the number one leading std." he said backing away from the counter, "and those fuckers grow up into punk ass teenagers."

At that Teddy pushed the door open and left the store. Walking down the alley he did a quick look around and then pushed the back door open to a bar. Walking through the bar he made his way up the stairs and into the top room above the bar. Down below a woman with blond hair working behind the bar tapped a red head on the shoulder. "He's here, he just walked in."

The redhead let out a sigh and made her way to same room where Teddy had disappeared to. Opening the bedroom door she let out a sigh and took a deep breath. "Teddy, please tell me you got the rent." She said coming into the room and closing the door behind her.

"How many times have I told you when I got the money you'll see it." he said coming out from the small bath room in a wife beater and jeans.

"look, I don't have time for this Richey was in here looking for you and-"

"You told him I was here." Teddy said closing his fist.

"He said you owed him money." She said placing a hand on her hip. "How much did you borrow Teddy, I thought that was all behind us?"

Teddy ran a hand through his hair. "Stupid bitch, did you tell him I was staying here?" he said moving in closer.

"No, I told him you were staying up by the east side these days." She said leaning on the door.

Teddy took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. "Here is your fucking rent." He said pulling out an envelope and handing her 6 one hundred dollar bills.

"Is this clean money?"

Teddy lifted his hand and slammed it against the door beside her head making her jump a little. "Take the fucking money and get the fuck out. Richey comes back tell I got his money I'll drop it off when I see him."

The redhead nodded.

"Good and when your shift is done get your ass back up here so I can release some of this stress." He said placing a hand on her ass. "You know I get restless without,"

The redhead nodded and then quickly opened the door behind her and stepped out into the noise of the bar.


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriella rolled her bike into place as Zeke smiled and took a step back to admire the detailed work. "This is sweet." He said looking at the tires and then at the body.

"I saved up for it, for a while." she said with a smile flipping her hair back she looked down at the tires and pointed. "Put these on two weeks ago, the old ones got a tear." She said standing up straight again.

"How on earth did you work for this?" Zeke said looking down at the red metal.

"Sang at a few places, Did a few weddings."

"Oh man it's been so long since I've heard you sing." Zeke rubbed his chin and smiled as he looked over at Troy who looked up at them for a moment. He was in the process of taking off the front tire from his own bike because it had a flat.

"Well she's amazing. She's going to be my partner in the Christmas concert." James said coming around and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't kill her by deadly spin first." Troy mumbled as he came around and picked up a wrench and quietly made his way over to his own bike.

Zeke looked at James oddly and then Gabriella waved her hand away. "Just a dance step we're working on." She said looking at James with a smile. "We'll get it."

James nodded and he looked down at his watch it was almost 1:30am. "I got to go my mom's been freaking over these late nights a bit." He said placing a kiss on Gabriella's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Gabriella looked at him with a half smile. "Yeah, I'll be around." she said and gave him a hug. As soon as he left Gabriella turned and looked at Zeke. "I hate this."

Zeke narrowed his eyes "What's wrong?"

"Well, we've been doing this friendly cute little I like you, you like me, dance and he hasn't asked me to the dance and it's tomorrow." She said placing a hand in her hair. "I mean god I know I haven't been in the game for a while but I'm sure things don't move this slow." She mumbled so only Zeke could hear.

"Why don't you ask him?" Zeke said with a shrug.

"Right." Gabriella said huffing out a sigh. "Because that's what every girl wants in a relationship, to start it herself." She said crossing her arm. Cocking her hip to the side she looked over at Troy. "Be honest with me Zeke?" she asked looking over at Troy then back at Zeke. "Why does it feel like he's the last relationship I'll ever have that made sense?"

"Because you haven't been in a new one." Zeke said reaching for a canister of oil and bottle of wd40.

Gabriella looked around at some of the guys as they joked around. Chad came up to them and he gave Gabriella a narrowed expression. "Your seriously a kick ass racer." He said, gabbing her hand and shaking it. Gabriella was quiet, and she looked down unable to look him in the eye. "Yeah, that reaction means your human." He said which caught her off guard and made her look up at him. "Remember that feeling when you race next time."

"I'm sorry." She said and leaned into give him a hug. "I swear it will never happen again." She said with a smile.

"Because I believe I forgive you." He said backing away. "I got a big day tomorrow filled with asking this little African queen of mine to a dance." He said with a smile.

"You know the actual dance is tomorrow." She said looking at him with grin.

"I know, I also know she has no date and I overheard her talking to Sharpay about this one guy she was working the moves on who ended up turning her down." He said shrugging his shoulders. "took me 75 bucks to derail that one."

"Chad!" Gabriella said wide eyed.

"Hey it's true if a man wants a woman nothing is going to get in his way." Chad said holding up a hand to Zeke and high fiving him.

Gabriella huffed and looked at Zeke with a wtf face.

"Not to say that he might not take his time." He said wiping the smirk off his face.

Gabriella shook her head and looked over at Troy who was in the process of removing his shirt which made an intake of breath go down the wrong way. Coughing she quickly looked away.

"You alright there Brie." Chad said looking at her with concern.

"Yeah I'm good." She said looking up at Zeke who had a grin on his face. "Shut up." She said pointing a finger at him.

"Alright, I'm out." Chad waved and made his over to Troy to say good bye.

Zeke pulled the level to brink the bike up a bit and he let out a sigh. "I'm going to change the oil cover up some minor scratches I see here and then polish it." he said with a smile.

"You sure that's a lot of work" she said with a shocked expression.

"I'll be fine this is like a piece of art for me, just come by day after tomorrow and pick it up" he said with a smile.

"Alright." She said with a smile.

"Have Troy take you home." He said tossing up a tool and catching it.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes his way and he just smiled.

"You were cool." She said with smirk

"I am cool." He said beginning to work on one of the scratches.

Gabriella turned around and made her way over to the shirtless Troy. When she was standing besides the bike she looked at Troy as he flexed his muscles as he removed tire. As soon as he put stood up straight and put the tire to the side he looked up at her. "What?"

"I need a ride home." She said in a low voice.

"Why didn't you leave with choir boy?" he said walking over to another tire.

"His name is James." She said crossing her arms, "I catch a taxi never mind."

Troy put the tire down and came around to stop her, "whoa, I didn't say I wouldn't do it, I asked a question." He said looking at her with a smile. "Come on, when did I become an asshole."

"One year 4 months ago." She said folding her arms.

"So you keep count too." He said taking a deep breath.

Gabriella held a hand on top her mouth as if she'd let out the secret hiding spot of her rainy day money.

Troy smiled "Thought I was the only one." He said shrugging his shoulder.

"It's just a time between time." she said putting her hands in her pockets. "it doesn't mean anything."

"It means you think about It." he said in a low voice.

Gabriella looked down at his bare naked chest her mouth went dry and she followed the lines and muscles up to his next and to his chin, betraying her, her eyes came up to his ice blue eyes and she seen him wink. That wink made her inside jump and she looked down quickly.

"Nice to know you still appreciate my hard work." He said with a smile. "Let me get this tire on and I'll take you home."

Gabriella nodded and moved over to the side and sat down on a bucket. She watched as Troy worked on the tire. Her mind getting lost in the past, images of Troy and her laughing as they working in a car wash for the summer. He chased her around the car with a bucket of suds and water. Then she thought about that night. It was after they put the coffin in the ground and covered it. She'd been there standing next to him holding his hand as they both looked at the grave.

After that he got distant, he got would pull away from her kisses. Walk away without saying a word. A few days before the actual break up they passed each other in the hall without a word. That was when she knew that the Troy she loved was gone and left in his place was a cold distant shell with a heart of ice. He quit the team, gave up class president, stopped hanging around the theater.

Walking thought the halls on that day she felt the silence almost crush her as the students past her up. When she got to her locker there was a note on the door. Her hand slowly came up to the note and plucked the slip of paper from the door. _I think you know more than I do that this is over, do us both a favor, forget this ever existed._

"Penny for your thoughts." Troy said turning the nuts.

Gabriella shot forward into the present. "Just thinking about the concert." She lied letting go of a breath she was holding.

"It'll be fine." He said with a sigh, "you're good with that stuff."

"Thanks"

Gabriella looked over at Zeke then she looked down at the floor. "How's the paper work going?"

Troy sighed. "it's alright, I filled out some applications to business schools and I been looking into options for mom."

Gabriella took a deep breath and then looked at him and thought for a moment. "Troy." she said sitting up straighter and looking at him.

"What?"

"The merger." She said looking at him with a smile. "My dad can run the company while you go college."

Troy raised a brow and looked at her with an odd expression. "Isn't your dad leaving the company to you?"

"He might, he's not sure I can handle it," she said crossing her legs and puffing out a huff. "I mean I don't know what he is going to do but he wanted to merger our companies and have you in charge."

"No pressure." Troy said with a huff.

"Well that was before he found out we broke up?" she said looking at him. "My dad was betting on us getting married and then you taking care of me while I do the singing and dancing thing." She said a bit disappointed as she realized it was never going to happen.

"Sounds nice." Troy said with a laugh. "But on what planet does he think your actually going to let a man take care of you."

Gabriella perked up and looked in his direction. "What does that mean?"

Troy reached for a rag and wiped his hands. "Brie you wouldn't let me take care of you when you cut yourself on a post card." He said with a laugh. "once you set out to do something there isn't any reasoning with you." He said reaching for his shirt. "See choir boy hasn't learned that yet but soon he will. Soon."

Gabriella felt her smile lift at the corners of her mouth. Just then Zeke walked over to where they were and held up a hand. "Last one gets the lights." He said looking to both Troy and Gabriella.

"Night." Gabriella called out as he left.

Troy looked around the empty Garage and then back at her. "Alone at last." He said fixing his shirt and reaching for his jacket.

"Don't get excited."

"Oh come on, you got to admit this is classic." He said looking at her and pulling the level to release his bike.

"Nothing about you and me is classic."

"Are you kidding me everything about us is classic." Troy said with a laugh. "Romeo and Juliet, Sandy and Danny, Angel and Buffy, Edward and Isabella, Troy and Gabriella … sounds classic."

"No that's a rhyme," she said crossing her arms as she stood up.

"Well I think we're classic" Troy said bring is bike to the garage door. "A new kind if not the old."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked behind him. "You wish."

Troy put the kick stand on the bike and then turned to face Gabriella. "Why did you tell James I'm your best friend."

Gabriella stopped and looked at him with a confused glare, "I never told him that."

"Yeah, well you didn't tell him about us either." He said looking at her a bit disappointed.

"You're the one that said we should pretend like this didn't exist."

"This is different he thinks me and you are friends and I can assure you, we will never be friends." He said pointing his finger between them.

"Well, I didn't know you felt that way."

"Didn't know? Why did you think I told you to forget about us, I could never be friends with you after what we went through?"

Gabriella felt her heart sink as she turned away from him walked over to the phone. "You're an asshole Troy, why did you even bring me here?" She said punching in numbers.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling a cab because I rather pay for a cab then ride on the back of that bike with you." She said listening for the ring.


	17. Chapter 17

Troy yanked the phone away and hung it back on the hook pushing her back against the wall. "You're not listening to me." he said grabbing her by the arms then pressing his lips against hers. Gabriella fought to push him away but as soon as he let her go his lips got softer and her fight died. Gabriella let out a moan and arched her body against his, the weight of it overwhelming her. Her hands wrapped around him going through his hair and his hands wrapping around her.

His lips once they left her lips went down the side of her chin, to her neck.

Gabriella closed her eyes as she relished in the feel of his lips against her skin. She never wanted anything more than the feel of him on her, the feel of him holding her, inside her. Gabriella let out another moan.

Troy pulled away and took a breath coming back he lifted her, his hands on her ass. Her legs wrapped around him, her arms around her neck. Making his way up the stairs he pushed open the door to his private room and made his way to the desk.

"I can't be your friend." He said as he placed his hands on her neck softly. "I can't stand to see him touch you." Troy said placing a kiss on her lips "I want you," he said after pulling away from her.

Gabriella was silent as she looked at him "Why?" she needed to here the three words she missed from his lips. The eight letters she gone so long without hearing.

"Because I love you." He said reaching for her as if reading her mind he spoke the words softly and slowly. "I never stopped."

Gabriella let out a deep breath "I love you too." She let her hands pull his shirt up. Her hands moved quickly to pull the shirt over his head and let it fall behind him.

"I missed you." Troy said pulling the zipper of her coat down. "I love you."

Troy leaned in and placed kisses along the side of her neck, his kisses trailing down to her cleavage. His hands gently glided along her skin removing her jacket and leaving her in light black v-neck shirt and her leather pants.

Troy looked down at her and smiled. "God you look so hot in this outfit." He said using his hands to scoop her body towards him.

"No one has ever touched me the way you do." She said in a husky tone.

Her hands spread over his chest and lead down to his belt buckle, her fingers quickly working to undo it and in a moment she pulled the belt right out of the loops in one fast flick of her wrist.

Removing each other's clothes they continued to kiss and touch each other's body. His hands moved across her skin, trying to make up for the time in between. Her lips seeking out his for touch, to feel them on her, the lips she'd never stopped dreaming of.

Gabriella felt his hand seeping down between her legs; his fingers began to move around her clitoris easily finding her spot, instantly setting her off. Letting out a gasp her hands grabbed his shoulders and Troy leaned down to place a kiss in the nook of her neck. Gabriella's eyes rolled back as she was captivated in pleasure.

Troy inserted his finger inside her and he could hear her breath sharply inhale telling him she hadn't been touched since he touched her last and that made him more eager, it made me more thrilled about having her. She was his always was his.

Gabriella hands spread along his back as she clung to him, the rhythm of his finger going in and out was teasing her beyond punishment. She wanted to feel the thickness of him inside her feel him pulling in and out of her. She wanted to be connected. "Troy? I need you now." She gasped.

Troy let out a breath and he positioned himself between her legs. He wasn't trying to rush but the urges going on in their bodies made it harder for him to resist her. He felt himself at her opening pushing deep inside her. Her walls wrapped around him, so warm, wet and tight for him as he pushed in deeper.

"Oh god." Gabriella nipped at his shoulder making him wrap his arm around her while the other one held her leg up as it wrapped around him.

"Gabriella." he whispered as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in. The feel of her breast against his chest, pushing against him, nothing felt better then that feeling. "Oh god." He moaned as he entered her again.

Gabriella arched her head back giving him the view of her neck which was his for the tasting as he placed another kiss there driving her wild. The pressure began to build as she clung on to him digging her nails into him and biting his shoulder. They both moaned together as they held each other the rhythm getting faster as they moved together.

Gabriella felt it raising inside her, her toes were beginning to curl as she let out a soft moan of pleasure. "Yes, Troy, don't stop."

Troy continued the rhythm as it was stroking her in the right way she needed his own build up growing rapidly as he bit his lip and grunted.

"Troy, I'm going to …Oh.."

Her moan was all he needed and he sped up driving into her and shaking her world as she let out a load cry. Troy felt her hands grip him tightly as she jerked in his arms her walls trashing around him almost in a pumping motion and making me succumb to his own climax. Both of them held the other as their hearts began to sync and their breathing slowed down. Troy took a deep breath and his eyes closed as he held her close to him.

"I can't believe we just did that." she said with a sigh as she rested her head on his chest.

"I can't believe we stopped doing that." he said with a laugh as he held her tight.

Gabriella moved her head a bit and placed a kiss on his chest. "it's late you know."

"I know I have to get you home." He said with a sigh, "just let me relax a moment."

Gabriella made a small giggle and then slowly felt the cold as he pulled out of her. She missed him already and somehow she wanted more of him. This changed everything about their relationship. it also destroyed everything she had with James.

Gabriella thought about the dance tomorrow, she thought about the concert that was next week and she thought about the merger deal with her father. She also thought of Troy and what he meant to her and if he broke her heart again she wasn't sure she'd bounce back.


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriella looked in the bathroom mirror as Sharpay reapplied her lips gloss and Taylor adjusted her blouse.

"Can you believe Erick just pulled a fade away on me?" Taylor said cocking her hip to the side. "He was so going to be my date and then boom out of nowhere he up and disappears." She said aggressively going through her purse.

"I know Zeke is going to be at that dance," Sharpay said now reaching for her mascara "He said he'd save a dance for me." she sighed. "He doesn't know it but we're going to be east high's cutest couple."

Gabriella looked down at the water droplets coming from the facet and down to the porcelain sink bowl.

"Brie?" Taylor said looking over "Did you shower this morning because you have an odd funk." She said sniffing her arm pits and then looking at her. "I mean whatever you do is your business but James doesn't look like he's into that natural woman thing."

Sharpay looked over at Gabriella's reflection in the mirror. "What's wrong?" she said putting the mascara away and turning sideways to look at Gabriella. "Your clothes aren't that bad today." She said looking at her jeans and plan gray shirt.

Gabriella let out a sigh and walked over to the wall were leaned against it and let her body slide to the floor. "I think I made a mistake."

Taylor closed her purse and slowly came to Gabriella side and came to her knees beside her. "It's not that bad the smell is very natural I don't think anyone will hate it." she said feeling a bit guilty.

"I smell because I didn't have time to shower." She said looking at Taylor. "I really didn't even sleep last night."

Sharpay walked over to her other side and came down to their level as well. "Why not?"

"I slept with Troy last night."

Both girls gasped and stared at Gabriella with pure surprise. It was silent for a moment because no one knew what to say.

"He said he loved me." Gabriella said looking at Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled and placed a hand on her knee. "Well isn't this good I mean you and Troy were really good together and.."

"He broke her heart." Taylor said looking at Sharpay with a narrowed glaze. "Gabriella how did this happen?"

"it just did I mean one minute I'm calling a cab the next he's kissing me and I started to kiss back and then he picks me up"

"That's hot." Sharpay interrupted.

"Why were you calling a cab?"

Gabriella brought her hands up to her hair and she took a deep breath, "I have a secret." She said

"a secret?" Sharpay looked at Gabriella then at Taylor. "What kind of secret?"

"you can't tell anyone…" she said looking at them with a stern expression.

"Are you on drugs?" Taylor squeaked.

"No," Gabriella said looking at both of them. "I been racing motorcycles in street races for a year now." She said in a low voice.

"You mean you ride on motorcycle?" Sharpay said leaning back. "how come I didn't know."

"Because it's dangerous and I race for money."

"but you already have money." Taylor said with a confused expression. "I mean I believe in being your own woman just as much as the next girl but racing?"

"It's the thrill," Gabriella explained. "I let teddy have the money but I do it for the thrill."

"Teddy.. is he you're like pimp?" Taylor asked.

"OMG did he pimp you to Troy?"

"No," Gabriella said looking at the both of them. "Teddy is a friend. He like a manger and Troy does the same thing he races and he found out about me after I found out about him." She said wrapping her hands around her knees. "He was nice to me, they all were, the guys let me in to this private like club they had going and last night after everyone left Troy and I got to talking about his father's company and then about James and then … about us."

"So now what?" Sharpay asked tucking a strand of Gabriella hair behind her ear.

"Are you guys going to get back together?" Taylor asked placing a hand on Gabriella's.

"I don't know, and James thinks were just best friends and he has no clue about last night or anything me and Troy related."

Taylor let out a sigh and they were quite for a moment. "you have to tell him, about your past history with Troy."

"And about last night." Sharpay said with a small frown. "Troy was just a dick." She said looking out towards the rest of the bathroom.

"How do you even know this is real and not a plan to sabotage you being happy?"

"He seemed so kind but James is so kind as well." She said, "I just wish everything would slow down."

Taylor and Sharpay were both quite as they looked at their friend.

"Did James ask you to the dance tonight?" Taylor asked.

"No," Gabriella said "does it matter."

"Well, things might be easier if maybe you knew how he felt." Sharpay added.

Gabriella nodded and brought her hands up to her hair.

"So how was it?" Sharpay said after a moments pause. "With Troy?"

Troy aimed the basket ball and shot it grabbing another ball from the floor and tossing that one as well.

"So, big day for the dance." Chad said walking towards Troy in his regular clothes. "it's a bit early for practice isn't it?" he said looking to the basket.

"Yeah well Sharpay and her decorating party are due here for free period to transform this place into a Christmas ball and I thought I'd use it before the place went all bells and holly." He said turning to Chad.

"So What's going on with you and brie?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "We're friends." He said not really sure what they were at this point.

"You still love her," Chad asked placing his hands in his pockets. "I'm not stupid, I know you're interested."

Troy rolled his head on his shoulders and then let his hand rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, well what can I say she's was my first." He said turning back to all the basket balls on the floor and beginning to gather them up.

"Just a matter of time, before James make a move you know." Chad said reaching down for a ball and lifting it to put back on the rack.

"I'm aware." He said carrying over two balls.

"That James wants her or that you want her because James already has her."

Troy stopped and looked at Chad with an annoyed expression. "I don't care about James, I care about her."

"So if she chooses James."

"Then I hope she's happy." Troy said bending for another ball. "but she won't" he said hopefully.

"So … Just friends?"

Troy placed the last ball on the rack and looked at Chad with small grin. "Fine… I have a crush." He said beginning to push the cart. "Are you happy now, I admit it, I like her."

Chad crossed his arms and smiled. "So I take you'll be at the dance."

Troy turned around as he continued his way to the storage closet. "seems like the place to be." he said before turning around again.

It was free period and people were everywhere James had been stolen away by Sharpay and the some of the other girls to hand up Christmas stars and lights. She was working with a few people who decided to use the free period to work on their dancing and she was more than happy to keep busy.

After Taylor and Sharpay left her side this morning all she could think about was what she was going to tell James. What was she going to tell Troy.

Gabriella walked across the stage demonstrating a spin for one of the backup dancers in Ryan song. "Keep to your toes." She said moving across the floor. "Stay balanced."

After she was done she back up and she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. "Guess who?" said the whisper in her ear. Lifting her hand she felt the arms of a basket ball player she paused as she carefully tried to sniff the scent beginning to surround her.

"James?" she asked unsure but hoping like hell she was right.

"Why don't you take another whack at that?"

"Troy." she voice was lower this time and the hands fell from her eyes.

"Wrong." he said coming in alongside her. Teddy let out a low laugh and looked at Gabriella.

"What are you doing here?" She said looking around for any sign of an adult or any one that might recognize him.

"I waited to talk?" Teddy said sitting down on a stage couch. "We have to hammer out some things before the next race."

"You shouldn't be here." She said looking at the girl practice the turn. Looking back at Teddy she crossed her arms. "I told you, you shouldn't be here."

"This a public school sweet cheeks, and it's the last day before the holiday break." He said holding up both hands. "Who's keeping track?"

"What do you want Teddy?" she asked in a low voice.

"Let's just say I'm looking to renegotiate our deal." He said pulling out a cigarette.

"You can't smoke in here."

Teddy ignored her and lit the cigarette. Pulling it away from his mouth he blew out some smoke and looked back up at Gabriella. "Next race I want you to crash the Suzuki."

"No." Gabriella said looking at him with a shocked expression.

"I didn't recall that being a question." He said bring the stick back to his lips.

"You know that's Troy's bike." She said she whispered coming in closer so no one could over here.

"it's the enemy's bike," he said slowly. "And, a way to prove your loyalty, to me."

"Because winning every race for you isn't enough." She said letting her arms fall to her side.

"Because if you don't then Troy is a risk to my business and I'll have to shoot him in the leg or something." He said looking around the stage at all the Christmas decorations. "It's nice in here, reminds me of something on tv."

"Are you serious. What risk?" Gabriella said looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Making you soft." Teddy said looking back at her. "You are my rider and I'll be damn if I sit back and watch my income crumble because of some stupid little crush." He said standing up. "Troy wants you to lose."

Gabriella was silent as she stood there looking at him her eyes dropped down to his waist where he had a gun secure in band of his pants.

"You know I care about you I took you in, taught you how to race I got you the hook up ." he said moving a step closer and placing his hand on her cheek tenderly, "Troy is competitive he'll do anything to win, he knows you have a pretty face don't let him use it to make a fool of you." He pulled his hand away and let a smile wash over his face.

Gabriella took a step back from him and she felt her heart speed up.

"There is a race tomorrow night at midnight. I'll send details later but you better be there and you better crash that bike you got it." lifting his hand he placed it on her shoulder. "A good rider never slows down and ..."

"Never shows mercy." Gabriella looked off to the side not wanting to look at Teddy, she knew he had a reputation for being wicked but he had always shown her kindness and he taught her how to ride, told her numerous times she was his favorite and that she was best rider he ever saw.

Teddy slowly pushed a curl back behind her ear. "Hey enjoy that little dance you have tonight." Teddy placed a kiss on her forehead and made his way down the stage.

Just as Teddy was walking out James was walking in the two crossed paths and James looked to his side to see Teddy pull up the middle finger. Looking away he felt the anger boil and he looked over at Gabriella as she stood on stage.

"What did he want?" James said as he came up the stairs. "How did he even get in?"

"There's a thing tomorrow." Gabriella said walking over to the piano to get a list of the performances. She knew Teddy was talking nonsense about Troy.

"Well I guess it's good as long as it's not tonight?"

"what would it matter anyway?" she said in low voice as gathered up the papers. "Not like I have a date."

James was quite and he watched as she gathered things "Are you mad at me?"

Gabriella looked up at him and she let out a sigh, she wasn't trying to be mean to him. She was just upset over this situation she was in and now to add to it Teddy wanted this outrageous request. She couldn't cash Troy's bike. There had to be away around this. looking back up at James she thought about last night and what she's done. "What are we?" she said looking at him with curiosity. "friends? Best friends? Are we dating? Are we anything?" she asked.

"I hope we could be more then friends." He said looking at her with a smile.

Gabriella was quite for a moment and she looked down at the piano keys. She was being unfair to him, she wasn't mad at him. It was horrible that she was in between these to wonderful men but she had to be honest with herself and that meant Troy had her heart.

"Why haven't you asked me to the dance?" she said looking back at him. This time her voice was calmer.

"Troy said it would be moving to fast." He said with a shrug. "I didn't want to make it seem like you were my last choice, you're my first choice."James walked up a little closer to her and smiled. "I want to take you to that dance tonight."

Gabriella felt a anger bubble in her chest, _Troy said?_ She thought as she looked off to the side. Troy manipulated them both to get what he wanted. "Pick me up at 7 from Sharpay house." She said writing down the address. "I'd love to be your date."

Sharpay looked at the Christmas tree and smiled. "The boys got a nice tree." She said holding up an small red bulb and putting it on the tree.

"Tis the season to be Jolly." Taylor said decorating the tree, "I can't believe Brie has two option and I don't have one I mean what the F"

Sharpay let out a laugh and shook her head as she looked around the gym. "The place looks like Christmas." She said with a smile. "Its amazing."

Both girls smiled as they looked around there were a few people still there putting up lights and setting up for the dj, even Jason there on a ladder was working on the lights.

Suddenly there was a deep voice that rang through the gym. "I don't want a lot for Christmas, There's just one thing I need ."

Both Sharpay and Taylor stopped what they were doing as they looked towards the door at Chad who was walking towards them with a one red rose.

"I don't care about the presents, Underneath the Christmas tree." His voice was deep as it rang with a sound of sincerity and passion as he walked towards them holding out one hand to Taylor.

"I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know."

Taylors hand on hand over her heart as she looked at him with a smile, her eyes getting teary as bit her lip and placed her hand in his.

"Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas is... You"

Taylor let out a sigh as she looked at Chad with a smile.

Chad handed her the rose and smiled. "Will you go to the dance with me tonight?" he asked.

"Oh my god." She said looking around at everyone looking at them with smiled and Sharpay who was nodded her head vigorously. "Yes." She said with a small laugh. "Oh my god I have a date." She squealed.

Chad let out a laugh and pulled her into a hug.


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriella sat on the chair as Sharpay flat ironed the rest of her hair. "Oh my god you look amazing." Sharpay said and pause so she could jump up and down in her bath robe. "This night is going to be unforgettable."

"Yeah, so unforgettable," Gabriella said looking down.

Taylor walked into the room after fixing her makeup. "So what made you pick James?" Taylor asked taking a seat on the bed in her own robe. "I mean I would have thought sleeping with Troy would put him at the top." She said with sly smirk. "Definite pun intended."

"Yeah I mean Troy might be an ass but he's the hottest ass in school." Sharpay said a bit dreamy like.

"James asked first." Gabriella said looking at her dress hanging on the door. "Besides I have a strong feeling Troy is going to be there anyway." She said with a shrug.

Sharpay let out a sigh, "Well both boys are going to get a kick out of this sight."

Taylor smiled. "I am a woman with a smile on my face tonight." She said laying back on the bed. "Did I tell you about my dark knight in broad arms."

Sharpay placed a hand on her hip. "Seriously if you tell that story one more time." she said shaking her head and going back to Fixing Gabriella's hair.

"I can't help it! can you image Chad Danforth asking me to the dance?" Taylor said sitting up.

"I was there." Sharpay mumbled. "I hate you both."

"Zeke didn't ask?" Gabriella asked looking up at Sharpay.

"No, just save me a dance." She said with a shrug. "that's it, that's all he said."

"it'll be okay once he sees you in your hot pink dress he'll fall like that." Gabriella said trying to make her feel better.

"this blows," Sharpay said putting down the flat iron. "can't I just have one the guys you don't want." She said with a frown.

"it'll be fine." Gabriella said getting up off the chair. "we have to get dressed the boys will be here soon." She said looking at sharpay's clock.

Troy was stood on the roof looking down at the schools front steps as people got out of their cars and paired up. Some of the girls went all out with the red and white theme making use of all the Christmas colors, He even began to count the Santa hats.

Troy let out a huff of air as he watched Taylor and Chad walking arm in arm inside. He was happy for Chad, surprised he had the balls to ask Taylor out, but happy. She was wearing a green dress with white trimming. Chad was pulling off a black suit nicely. Troy looked down at his own outfit; he had no idea what to wear so he'd gone with crisp blue jeans a grey button up shirt and a black jacket to make it look professional.

The hot pink caught his eye and he zeroed in on Sharpay as she got out of a limo with her brother Ryan. They were odd as far as siblings went and he was more than positive Ryan was gay, but everyone just took it as normalcy. If he had to bet he'd say Sharpay was to blame because he knew if he had a sister like her for sure he'd have sworn off women at the front gate.

Troy smiled as he saw Gabriella walking towards the doors and frowned when he saw James's hand on the small of her back. Gabriella looked stunning in her white dress. She had a simple red ribbon going around her waist adding color but the actual sight of her was a fantasy he admired. Her hair was straight smooth and he could only image it would feel like silk in his hands. He took his time to admire her grace and enjoy her smile as she talked to Sharpay and Ryan, for a moment he imaged what it would be like if it was him down there with her, his hand on the small of her back. His whisper in her ear and his words she'd smile for. "How did I fuck things up this bad?" he whispered to himself.

Turning away from the ledge he made his way down the stairs to join in the holiday cheer.

Gabriella looked up at as she walked towards the doors she had the oddest feeling she was being watched but when she looked up there was no one there.

"You alright?" James said as they began to walk up the steps.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile. "Just felt like I was being watched." She said with small laugh.

"Well you look beautiful, I can only image people watching you all night because you look perfect." He said in a soft voice making Gabriella blush.

When they entered the ballroom Gabriella took in all the decorations and felt the peace of the season greeting wash over her. Brian Mcknight was singing It's The most Wonderful Time of The Year, and people were already dancing and laughing. Sharpay had Zeke in arm and on the dance floor and Taylor and Chad were off to the side talking about the Christmas tree. Looking for that familiar face she didn't want to see but was desperately hoping would appear, she disappointedly took a deep breath. Who was she kidding, if this was Troy's idea of a game he already got what he wanted. Just then James leaned in and asked her to dance, with a small nod he led her to the dance floor as a new song began.

"The music so festive," he said with a smile.

"It's the Christmas ball." She said shaking her shoulders side to side as he held both her hands taking a step towards her.

"Back home we didn't celebrate like this." he said with a smile turning sideways.

"Here at East high we go big or go home." She said bumping her bottom with his.

"I've noticed." He said with a laugh.

"Your ex like Christmas as much as you?" he asked deciding to get a deeper look into what made Gabriella, Gabriella.

"He did." She said with a shrug. "Our families throw this big party every year and it always so boring." she said letting her shoulder fall.

"Like the fund raiser." He said taking her hand and spinning her.

"Worst," she said turning to face him. "There's a hired Santa." She laughed.

"Oh god that sounds horrifying." He said in a playful voice.

"We use to sneak out and go get hotdogs or pizza." She said with a smile. "Then we'd walk down the street and look at all the Christmas lights and trees in the window." Her voice got lower as she brought the memory forward. Just then the music got slower as I'll be Home for Christmas came on. The music only made the image so much more appealing.

James took a deep breath and shook his head, "This guy seems like a hard act to follow." he said with a smile bringing her closer to him and placing a hand on the small of her back. Gabriella rushed back to the present and looked up into the James brown eyes as he held her close, his hands enveloped hers and her hand rested on his shoulder comfortably.

Something about this moment with the music low the twinkle of the lights around them he was so much like Troy, from the height to the width of his shoulders. But he wasn't Troy, never would be Troy. Maybe that was what see needed, maybe this was her finally moving on and falling for someone else. A soft smile came across her lips as she sighed and looked up at him.

"Your not doing such a bad job." She said with a tender tone.

"Nothing will ever ease your first love." He said looking down at her. "I'm not asking to replace him. I just want you to be happy," he said moving her softly side to side,

"I am." She responded, her glaze dropped down to his lips, they were different, Nothing like Troy.

James leaned in closer, making the distance between their lips smaller, her heart raced and she felt the nagging feeling of guilt in the back of her mind. She felt as if she were about to betray a relationship she wanted to forget. As if doing this would get rid of Troy, she needed this to rid her of his spell.

When their lips met she waited for a feeling of satisfaction she waited for the feel of butterflies to come up from her stomach and make her want to pull him closer. Pushing back into the kiss she wanted more and his lips stayed chaste, his hands still on her waist, he didn't roam her body, didn't wrap an arm around her and take advantage of her offer. He remained distance and the kiss so chaste and limited. There was no fire, no want, and no desire, just a simple kiss, a touch of the lips.

Pulling away James smiled. "As far as kisses go, I think I saw some fireworks." He said looking into her eyes.

Gabriella smiled and brought her head down to his shoulders resting it there as she tried to short out what just happened. Just then from across the room she seen his Blue eyes staring at her, his hands tucked into his pockets as he lips grinned in an amused fashion. Her eyes couldn't look away and his remained on hers fixed as the people between them moved their eyes remained locked.

Troy stood at a distance watching her laugh in another man's arms, watching her talk it up and dance with James. The sight of them together did upset his stomach but he remained at a distance in a civil manner watching as she looked up at him, as he came closer to her. This was a moment of truth. Troy felt a death grip wrap around his heart as he couldn't look away from the kiss. A kiss he noticed left her on side of disappointment. He knew her, he knew what she wanted and when she asked James for it, he pulled away from the kiss leaving her unsatisfied.

Troy smiled as her eyes found his with little effort, her eyes were unreadable, her lips shut tightly as she held her little choir boy. After a moment of time past he backed away into the background losing his sight of her and finding Jason and Kelsi hanging mistletoe.

"Spreading a little romance?" he asked looking up at the simple little plant.

Kelsi stepped down from the step stool and smiled. "Sharpay orders," she said with a shrug. "I'm attaching them to the lights."

"Poor Zeke, he doesn't know he's on her web." Jason said looking out to the dance floor where the two were dancing slowly and he was listening to her talk as he stared out into the crowd looking bored.

"That is a woman in love and a man who wants death to come quick." Troy said with a laugh. "I'm going to go cut in."

Jason looked at Troy with a feared look, "Dude beware of the pink."

Kelsi laughed and playfully hit Jason in the chest. Troy held up and hand and nodded. "If I don't emerge after the next song avenge my death." He said with a smirk.

"Will do Captain." Jason said hand Kelsi another clump of mistletoe.

Troy made his way through and finally approached Zeke with a tap on the shoulder. "Mind if cut in."

"No problem," he said before Sharpay could protest.

"But- Zeke…I"

Zeke made a quick escape and Troy took her free hand.

"Troy Bolton you have three minutes to convince me not to kill you." She said gripping on to his shoulder with her other free hand.

"Because if you kill me, Gabriella would be so unhappy." He said in low voice.

"If you ask me she better off." Sharpay said looking off to the side. "She told us everything Troy, I know all about your motorcycle and lack of self control."

"So, I'm sure you know that she enjoyed herself," he said spinning her out. "I've got the scratches on my back to prove it." he added.

"You're a jerk."

"You disappoint me I really expected some originality." He said pulling her close. "I mean at least Taylor calls me a dick," he said with a shrug.

Sharpay looked at him with annoyance. "What are you up to Bolton?" she said taking another spin.

"You're much more attractive when you're not talking about yourself, do you know that?" he said pulling her close.

"You're not my type." Sharpay said trying to pull away.

"Yeah, tall dark and handsome," he said with a grin. "I know all about Zeke, and you're not so little crush"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. "You're and fucking asshole." She said turning around.

Troy smiled and flipped around coming right in her path. "Come on, Shar, I'm a friend not the enemy, I'm not trying to hurt you." He said holding out a hand to her. "Dance with me."

"I hate you." She said taking his hand.

"Seems to be the theme." He said bringing her close. "If you like Zeke so much may I suggest that you relax a bit?" He said as she came close. "Men don't like the kind of woman who all talk and no quiet."

"How primeval." She said

"Ask him about him." Troy voice was gentle. "I know you've taken an interest in him, but in order to let him know that, you need to show him there's an interest."

Sharpay was silent as they swayed along to the music.

"Zeke isn't primeval, or not interested, you just have to be that sweet passive young woman we both know you are and let him do the chasing." He said.

"He won't chase me," Sharpay said as he held her back against his chest aimed in the direction of Zeke who was talking to some other guy.

"You're a beautiful woman, you're an independent woman trust me when I say any man in his right mind would chase you." He said turning her back around.

"So I take it you're not of right mind." She said with a small smile.

"My heart belongs to someone else, always has, always will."

"Lucky girl."

"Or unlucky." He said with a chuckle.

"So I know you didn't just cut in to help me out." she said

Troy let out a sigh and shook his head. "Your half right," there was a pause as he looked over at James and Gabriella as they made their way off the dance floor. "I need her alone."


	20. Chapter 20

Sharpay walked over to Gabriella as she sipped her punch and listened to James talk about his past relationships.

"James I need you to hang something for me." She said from Gabriella to James. "Can I borrow him?"

Gabriella nodded and Sharpay smiled and took James by the arm. As soon as they were gone Gabriella took a deep breath and drowned the rest of her drink. When she put the drink down a hand took her free hand and she felt a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"Should of known you'd be around the moment he was gone." she said looking over at Troy.

"Dance with me?" he said holding a hand out to her.

"Teddy came to me earlier." She said tilting her head. "He wants me to crash your bike and I want you to give me one reason why I shouldn't" she said crossing her arms.

"Give me a reason you should?" Troy said letting his hand drop.

"You told James not to ask me to this dance."

"Yet he did."

"Because, I told him too."

"Doesn't matter,"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away.

"And while I was inside you were you really worried about him taking you to this dance?" he said with a grin.

"Keep your voice down." Gabriella said looking at him with wide eyes.

"Dance with me."

"I don't trust you."

"Well, I'm not going to fuck you on the dance floor." He said with a huff. "not unless your into that kind of thing?" he said giving it a thought.

Gabriella took his hand and noted that the music changed into something Spanish, "Can you remember the steps?" she taunted.

"If I do, you don't crash my bike." He said leading her to the floor.

"I can't promise you that." she said with a straight face as she positioned herself.

"Fine then we play for a kiss." He said with smirk.

"Whatever," she said beginning to move. Troy pulled her even closer and she jumped a bit surprise, then in one swift moment he began to rotate his hips with the music and they moved in sync with each other.

"Well it looks like your getting what you want." She said with a annoyed smile.

"You should have known better, when it comes to moving our bodies together we never had that language barrier." He said with a smirk.

Gabriella let a smile slide onto her lips as she let his hands glide down her body. "You know I'm going to crash your bike."

"He wants to make you lonely." Troy said letting her out on a spin. "I'm not a threat."

"Aren't you." She said coming up to him and moving her body seductively.

"To your virtue, Maybe, but not to the race." He said with smile.

Gabriella turned around to slide down his body and then come back up slowly. "You're going to kill me" he said wrapping an arm around her and bringing her back into his step.

"Teddy said I had to prove my loyalty." She said

"So prove it," he said letting his hand wander down to her ass for a moment.

The feel of being in his arms was not only a well missed memory but she felt the tingles and warm sensations with every move and rub of their bodies against each other. Gabriella brought his hand back up with a smile. "If I crash your bike…"

"I have an idea, don't worry about it." he said with a smile. Looking up he seen James come back though the doors with Sharpay. "For now we can't be together in public, we're enemies and your madly in love with that choir boy of yours." Troy said spinning her out and letting her go.

Gabriella paused as her dress twisted around finishing the spin for her. Looking off to the side she saw what he did and James smiled at her as he made his way over and Gabriella quickly looked in the direction of Troy only to find herself alone on the dance floor.

"Miss me?" James said once he was in hearing distance.

"Yeah," she said looking around quickly for any sign of Troy. In truth for those few moments she forgot James wasn't even in the equation.

Troy tucked his hands into his pockets as he watched her react to the sudden disappearance. Taking out his cell phone from his pocket he dialed a number and then held the phone to his ear. Reaching up he plucked one of the mistletoes down from the lights and began to walk away from the crowd.

"Lorenzo," his voice was low as he made his way out the side gym doors. "I have a plan for tomorrow race and I'm going to need help on your end to pull it off."

"What's up boss?"

Back on the dance floor the evening was a little less chaotic for Taylor as she smiled up into Chad's eyes hoping like hell that she wasn't dreaming. That she wouldn't wake up and it would be yesterday when she was dateless and Chad-less.

All night long he had treated her with such gentlemen like qualities that honest to goodness as being the right hand man to Troy Bolton it surprised her. In the past her and Chad had their moments, their awkward run ins and heated glances. It was around the time that Gabriella and Troy fell apart that she felt Chad pull away, he didn't acknowledge her at all. She thought maybe it was for the best since rubbing a new romance in her best friends face wasn't something she wanted.

Chad smiled as Taylor held onto his shoulder. "You're beautiful."

He spent so much time resenting Gabriella for not keeping Troy together, for taking away his chances with Taylor and for not being there when Troy was falling. At the time it was just easier to hate her, because he couldn't blame Jack, he couldn't blame Troy, and he didn't have to speak to Gabriella. Now after seeing her and Troy together, seeing that small blossom of the old Troy in his eyes and the hearing the laugh as he joke around with the team during practice he realized, maybe it was no one's fault.

Troy needed the time to be away, to short out his new life without a father, to reconsider the next step. Who would have thought it would take a new kid to come in and light a fire under his ass to make him wake up. Troy was his best friends since the cradle. No matter what Chad was by his side, watching out for him, the last year had been so hard on everyone. Now looking into Taylor's brown eyes he saw a light at the end and she was the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on.

"You're handsome." She replied as she looked up into his eyes. "This is so perfect." Closing her eyes she tried to make this moment into a vivid memory she could visit later.

"Perfect doesn't have to end here." He said gliding her around the dance floor. "you could always be my girl." He said with a worried expression.

"You're girl?" she repeated. Taylor was silent for a moment. "What does being Danforth's girl entail?"

"Well for starters I would be able to kiss you."

"Who's stopping you now?" she said with a smirk.

Chad let out a sigh and smiled at her then he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. His hands wrapping around her as he pulled her closer the kiss becoming more exploratory as he coaxed her gently to open up to him.

Taylor felt the air under feet and the sounds of her heart filling her ears drowning out the music as this one moment of perfect content filled her and made her feel so new and precious. He was so warm, so soft, so gentle, and so manly.

When he pulled away his eyes slowly opened to look down into her half open eyes. "Your kiss is probably the most addicting thing I've ever tasted."

Taylor let out a giggle. "you're not half bad either." She looked up at him with a grin. "One could say you kiss by the book."

Chad smiled and leaned down to kiss her again this time It was chaste and meant for play as she giggled into the kiss and he lifted her from the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

James stood outside Gabriella's door, both awkwardly waiting for something to happen. "It was a nice night." James said in a silent tone.

"The gym was amazing." Gabriella added. "Sharpay and Taylor out did themselves." She said with a nod.

"The tree was well lit." James tucked his hands in his pocket and looked at Gabriella with a smile. "Gabriella I have something I wanted to ask you?" he said before taking a deep breath.

Gabriella felt her hair stand on ends as she waited for the question she knew was coming and the answer she didn't want to give him.

"Would you be interested in going steady with me?"

Gabriella was silent for a moment as she looked off into the distance, she couldn't laugh at him, she couldn't ask if he was for real because the look in his eyes said he was. Gabriella felt a pull on her heart strings as she thought about this course of action. She had to distance herself from Troy, she had to make him the enemy. That meant moving on.

"I'd like that a lot." She said fidgeting with her dress.

James leaned in to kiss her but she at the last minute looked up and he kissed her chin. Pulling away awkwardly he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his own shoes "Sorry."

"It's alright." She said with a small giggle. "if every kiss was perfect where would the excitement be."

James felt a blush on his cheeks and chuckled a bit himself.

Gabriella leaned forward and gave him small kiss on the cheek. Pulling away she smiled and motioned to the door. "I better get inside." She said in low voice.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home." He stated looking back at his car then at her. "It was a good night."

"A great night." She added as she turned to unlock the door.

"Night." He said making his way down the walk.

"Night." Gabriella closed the door leaning against it as she looked into the empty house. Her parents had a fundraiser tonight, they told her they wouldn't be back till late and looking at the clock she seen it was a bit after eleven. The sound of a car pulling away outside made Gabriella shoulders slump. Slowly she made her way up the stairs removing her earrings as she went.

It's not that she didn't like him, it wasn't that he wasn't perfect. Opening the door she walked into a dark room and shut the door behind her placing her jewelry on the vanity top and moving her hair aside so she could remove her necklace. James was just … he was.. Gabriella paused as a familiar smell flooded her senses. "Do you have a thing against the front door?" she said turning around to see a figure standing in the shadow of her balcony.

"Do you always leave these doors unlocked?" he responded.

"This is the second floor." She said letting her hands fall to her side.

"Well with the way you and choir boy were hogging the front door I figured I'd climb the tree while I still had my youth." He said coming out of the shadows.

The moonlight casted his hard edges in a softer tone and she felt her knees shake a bit at the sight of him in her bedroom. There was a way about him that always seemed so forbidden and so needed. He never liked the rules and on many occasions considered them as guidelines. Troy had his own way of doing things, ways of seduction that on a regular girl might be creepy but to her it made him that more appealing.

"So I take it you were listening?" she said tilting her head to the side.

"I was." he said leaning himself against on the posts to her bed.

"I didn't know what to say." She said looking down.

"You said exactly what you had to." He said looking at the carpet. "Teddy finds out about me and you, I can assure you one of us is going to be in trouble."

"What's there to find out?" she said looking up at him.

Troy let out a small warm laugh. "Honestly, that we're each other's weak spot." He said pushing himself off the post and making his way to her.

Gabriella took a step back and to the side. "That's it?" she said looking behind her quickly and then back at him before she took another step back.

Troy smiled and took a step forward. "Maybe, it's the fact that, we're both in love with each other. Despite the better option."

"What's the other option?" she said making her way around the bed.

"Stay away from each other." he said with grin and stepping to the side to match her step.

"I can do that." she said stopping in the same spot he started from. "You're the one who keeps appearing out of nowhere."

Troy was right in front of her with two easy strides but this time Gabriella stood straight and looked at him with curiosity. "I know what you're here for." She said.

"Do you?" he said lifting a hand to touch her hair.

"You want kiss from earlier." She said.

Troy pretended to think for a moment and consider her answer. "I almost forgot about that, but come to think of it you do owe me some winnings."

Gabriella held up one finger. "One kiss Troy then you leave."

Troy let out a sigh. "I didn't get to finish that dance either." He said cocking his head to the side. "One kiss, One dance…"

"There's no music."

Troy shook his head and without looking he three steps back and switched the button on her radio. "Benefits to some things, staying the same." He smiled.

Gabriella felt the smile tug at her lips and began to give into it as he moved towards her. Gabriella reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Troy chuckled. "Well played brie." He said taking her hand.

The music started to play and she felt herself intake a sharp breath as she leaned into him. The feel of his warm body against hers, the darkness around them as the music came out so slow. This wasn't because she didn't see the need to change her room this was because he already had this set up. He must have been here before she got here.

**I would bet my life like I bet my heart  
That you were the one, baby  
I've never been so sure of anything before  
You're driving my heart crazy**

His hand gentle pressed against her lower back and she tucked her head into the nook under his chin.

**  
I can't hold out  
I can't hold back now  
Like I've done before**

Darling, look at me  
I've fallen like a fool for you  
Darling, can't you see  
I'd do anything you want me to  


Gabriella slowly let both her hands come up to wrap around his neck. His hands wrapping around her enveloping her completely in an amazingly strong and soft hold.

**  
I tell myself I'm in too deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me**

How do you do that, babe?  
Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you  
I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this  
First time in your arms, I knew  


Closing her eyes she fell into the past and she leaned herself close to smell his scent, to feel more then she already was.

**  
The way you held me  
I knew that this could be  
What I've been waiting to find  
**

Troy swayed them back and forth in moonlight of her bedroom, he could have never planned anything more perfect then this, this was everything he missed everything he wanted the smell of her hair so close and the feel of her leaning against him. Taking comfort in his arms, both of them needing this to be real, to be more than just two people living in the past.

**  
Darling, look at me  
I've fallen like a fool for you  
Darling, can't you see  
I'd do anything you want me to  
**

Letting her go slowly he spun her out and she came to a stop in the door way of the balcony. Her dress still swaying to the music as she took his hands again and let him pull her close this time her back to him allowing him to press his lips on the bare of her shoulder, the cool breeze from outside the bedroom gliding against their warm skin.

**  
I tell myself I'm gettin' in too deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me  
Every time you look at me**

The song ended and Gabriella sadly took a step forward turning around to face him. All good things came to their end and all things no matter how much she wanted she couldn't have.

"Good night Troy." she said moving past him to enter her room again. "Thank you for the dance."

Troy smiled at her as if he had a secret, which instantly peak her interest. "What is it?"

"Mistletoe," he said point up.

Gabriella followed his finger and looked up in the balcony doorway where a small bushel of mistletoe hung. Looking back down at him with a smile she opened her mouth, "How di-"

Troy's lips came down on hers before she could question, before she reject him and before she'd worked up the will power to pull away. His lips rested on hers as gentle as one would touch an object they treasured. Gabriella didn't fight, she didn't resist in fact she fell into it letting him embrace her.

When he pulled away his smile looked down at her and she felt her cheeks blushing. This was how a kiss was supposed to be. That was supposed to be what James did. Gabriella felt her heart chip as she came to the conclusion that she'd never be over Troy, and now she'd be pretending that James could make her feel this way when his kiss the exact kiss didn't even come close to this one.

"Merry Christmas Gabriella." he said breaking the silence. When he turned to leave Gabriella felt the cold air rushing in.

"Troy Wait…" she said bringing her hands up over her chest.

"yea?" he said turning back to her and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Stay… please?" she asked looking down and then back up at him.

Troy smiled and took a step back to her. "Brie," he said his tone a bit more serious. "We can't be together, Teddy…"

"I don't care." She said with a low voice.

They were silent for another moment as the outside rustled around them. "You have to tell James about me at some point."

"I know." Gabriella took a step towards him. "Just hold me… like you use too."

He could hear the plea in her voice. And that sound made him go against his better judgment. That sound made him cave to her demands. "I will." He said.

Gabriella turned around and they both made their way back inside. Gabriella climbed on her bed lifting herself up and waiting for Troy as he positioned himself beside her holding out his arm so she could lean against him.

"Troy, have you thought about the merger idea?" she said looking at him.

"I have, I'm going to have to talk to your father about it, make it so that you still keep your half but he over sees both until I am available to step up." Troy said rubbing his hand on her shoulder. "The Christmas party is coming up, I'll approach him then."

"Troy?"

"Yeah?" he said staring out into the dark room, soft music still playing in the background as they sat side by side on the bed.

"I don't want to race for Teddy anymore." She said in a quiet voice. "I'm not the kind of person whose heartless without a conscious." She added.

"Are you sure about Teddy?" Troy asked looking down at her.

"Meeting the guys and …well being around you… I don't want to hurt you guys." She said twisting her fingers. "Or crash your bike."

Troy silently thought about their situation and Gabriella leaned into him taking in the scent and feel of Troy by her side.

"I'll get you out of it." he said in stern tone.

"How?" she said looking up at him. "Teddy has a gun."

"If it means your safety, your happiness, …" he paused lifting her face so it was leveled with his. "I'll with stand a thousand bullets."

Gabriella felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I've never missed anything as much as I missed you."

"I know, and I'm sorry," holding her closer to him he let out a deep breath. "I just got lost for bit, but I'm back now."

Gabriella snuggled into him and he let a small frown come across his face as she drifted into a slumber and he stood awake thinking about what she'd said. Being with her again was so new, familiar and exciting all at the same time. She always made him feel like he was capable of anything and she never doubted him, never laid out a guilt trip like his mother did, never babied him like Chad, or ignored him like most of the teachers did. She didn't need him to be anything but himself and at this point that was all he had to offer, himself.

As soon as she was asleep he slowly made his way off the bed and pulled the covers over her leaving a kiss on her forehead and slowly making his way to the balcony, not once taking his eyes off her. She meant everything to him and right now he'd do anything to protect her, to make her smile, to free her. He wanted to make everything in the world that made her frown disappear and he was going to start with Teddy.

Climbing down the balcony Troy silently made his way to his bike, unaware of the cigarette smell in the air, unaware of the man leaning against the tree across the street, watching his every move. The ashes fell to the floor and Teddy frowned as he looked up at the balcony he came from. Watching the bike take off Teddy flicked his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

"Stupid Bitch." He mumbled.


	22. Chapter 22

So this is my last 4 months of college and I have a full time job, part time internship and full time classes, my only day off is Sunday and sometimes I get up at 3am and to bed at 2am. So this means my energy is low and I would never abandon a story. I would never just stop without telling you guys. I love you guys, you make me smile when it's 4am and I'm reading your comments before I start my day of grim and education. If the story is boring you, I apologize, if I'm taking too long … there is nothing I can do about that but I can promise you I'm going to pick it up and make it better so most of tonight I'll be up working on this so you get a good read for your wait.

Love you all,

Anais

-

Gabriella slurped her Icee as she made her way through all of the clothing on the racks.

"Oh, my god did I tell you he smelled like a summer night." Taylor said with a swoon as she held up a purple shirt.

"That's new." Gabriella said with a smile and Sharpay rolled her eyes picking up a blue jean skirt and holding over her bottom.

"Honestly did everyone have a romantic evening?" Sharpay said with a huff shoving the skirt back on the rack.

"Mine wasn't all that." tilting her head Gabriella leaned on one of the mirrors behind her.

"Could've fooled me, that little late night visit seemed pretty romantic to me?" Taylor lips smirked as she pushed through the rack.

"It was just… nice." Gabriella said holding out her free hand.

"Please what happened with James was nice." Sharpay said looking at another skirt. "What happen with Troy was hot."

Taylor held her hands up and looked at Gabriella with confusion. "Hold up… So your dating status is with James." Taylor said pausing for a moment to clarify.

"Who thinks Troy is her best friend." Sharpay added.

"Who's really her ex-boyfriend." Taylor said looking at Gabriella with disapproval.

"Who she's really in love with." Sharpay crossed her arms.

"And she can't be with him because Teddy will kill him?" Taylor finished.

Gabriella looked at both of them. "Well yeah if you put it that way it sounds bad." She said looking at one then the other.

"There's no other way to put it Brie?" Taylor said with a laugh.

"And I'm sure we missed a few things in that cut up version." Sharpay turned around and went back to the rack.

"You know I miss the days when ex-boyfriends avoided you and both parties just pretended that the other didn't exist." She said lifting her Icee.

"Gabriella that was your life a month ago." Sharpay pulled out a pink dress and looked at the size. "Now your life is three different ways to exciting and fucked up."

Taylor let out a huff and found a small green tang top. "Well I don't know about you but I for one am happy that I have one boyfriend. And he is the one I am madly falling for." She said with a smile.

"vomit bucket on aisle four?" Sharpay said holding up and hand.

Gabriella let out a small laugh and then her eyes rested on a red dress on the rack opposite of Sharpay. Walking to it she held it between her fingers. "The Christmas party is going to be huge." She said turning to look at Sharpay and Taylor.

"Which is why we need to look fabulous." Sharpay said shifting through the rack.

"Troy said he was going to talk to my dad about the merger." Gabriella said looking at the dress again.

Taylor who looked over to see the dress Gabriella was eyeing smiled. "and the plot thickens." She said crossing her arms. "just buy it."

"It's just a dress Tay."

"A red dress" Taylor said putting her own quotes around it. "Troy's favorite kind of dress for his favorite kind of girl."

"His only kind." Sharpay mumbled.

"Hey." Gabriella said looking at Sharpay with an opened mouth and wide eye expression.

"What, I mean honestly can you be anymore into him or not over him."

Taylor picked up the red dress of the rack. "I say what the hell." Lifting her shoulder she held up the dress to Gabriella's frame. "You're already in deep waters what else can go wrong?"

Gabriella bit her lip and turned to look in the mirror. "you think he'll like it."

"I'm sorry who are we answering for… James or Troy?" Sharpay said leaning on the rack and smirking in Gabriella direction.

Gabriella paused for a moment and looked down at the dress. "James isn't a bad guy." She said with a shrug. "He's cute, he's sweet, he's a bit odd and protective."

"And here." Taylor said turning Gabriella quickly to avoid being spotted.

All three girls came down behind the rack as they peeked through to see James walking along the jewelry section of store.

"What is he doing?" Gabriella whispered as she watched a lady approach him.

"Maybe it's not what it looks like." Sharpay said trying to get a better view.

James said something to the lady behind the counter and she immediately pulled out a large case of rings.

"Oh my god." Gabriella placed a hand over her mouth and Taylor frown.

"Maybe it is what it looks like?" Taylor looked over at Sharpay who shook her head with uncertainty.

"It's nothing," Gabriella said, "it's nothing at all, let's not jump to conclusions."

"Oh boy." Sharpay said turning to Gabriella and pulling on of the rack over to reveal Troy.

"What's he doing here?" Gabriella shrieked. Taylor covered her mouth instantly and focus on Troy as he came up besides James and began pointing at different rings.

"Why are they together?" Sharpay asked looking at Gabriella. "Do you know nothing about juggling to boyfriends?" she said in harsh whisper.

"I'm not juggling boyfriends." Gabriella let out.

"My bad I forgot you actually have to have feelings for someone to be consider a boyfriend."

"Sharpay not now." Taylor said watching as James held a ring up for Troy to look at.

James picked up one with two pink hearts on it and Troy instantly turned it down. "She's not the pink heart type." Troy said looking at the other rings. "you can't go big with Brie, she's into the small little tear drops or pear shaped things."

"Man she has you speaking that chick tongue." James said shaking his head, "this is why I don't have girls as my best friends I have two categories girlfriend, and just friends."

"Hey I'm not speaking in tongue I just happen to know her a lot better than you do." he said off handedly.

"Well soon enough I'll know everything about her too." James said with a smile.

Troy turned in disgust as he surveyed the rest of the mall. "it's a promise ring nothing fancy and high maintenance tonight, alright, so just pick a ring and let's go." Troy said crossing his arms.

"Yeah this was your idea remember, and you said you'd help me out." James said pointing a finger at Troy. "What about this one." He said holding up a blue stone.

"Her favorite color is teal."

"Teal?" James jerked his head back, "like a green."

"No it's a lighter green with more of a…" Troy stopped himself before he went on and James pointed and laughed at him. "Dude you're so talking girl talk."

Troy took a deep breath. "Yeah I guess one to many pillow fights and nail painting sessions." He said looking back in the opposite direction. Keeping up this best friend façade was getting on his nerves. He knew everything about Gabriella not because he was her friend but because he was her lover and some of the best times of his life was when he was with her. Her ring size, favorite color and diamond cut because he'd been here before. He was here with his father when they order that ring. It was the last thing they did together before he left, before the plane…

"What was the size again?" James asked as he picked up a green ring.

Troy looked over at it and rolled his eyes. "7 and that's not teal that's green." Looking away he thought about the perfect ring still hidden away in his sock drawer. It had been him and his father's secret and no one knew about but them. This was their last year of High school after this it was college bond and living out his dreams. Troy let out a sigh. Dreams he knew he couldn't have if Gabriella wasn't there because the thought of her not being there hurt like hell.

Sometimes he take the ring out and just stare at it hold it in his hands and think back to that day. To the last great father son moment he ever had. He'd think about standing at this counter his father and him hunched over the glass looking through billions of mints, green, forest greens, and baby greens to find teal. Troy felt the tears burn his eyes as he stare dead ahead without any expression.

********Flash back Starts

"Oh man I can't wait to see the look on Brie's face." Jack said holding up the diamond.

"I know she's going to love it." Troy said filling out the order form.

"I Remember when I propose to your mom." He said leaning on his right leg and looking up in the air.  
"She looked amazing in her prom dress, and I looked like a fool all wrapped up in one of your grandfathers old suits." He said with a laugh.

"Bet you were a real catch." Troy put the pen down and handed the sheet to the lady who smiled at both men.

"Your mom was the catch." He said with smile on his face that somehow reached into the shaded blue of his eyes. "I was just lucky." He said, "Gabriella is like a daughter to me." He whispered. "When she says yes, it's going to be the happiest day of your life."

Troy smiled and he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. "As long as I don't have to wear one of your old suits when I do it, I think it'll be the best day ever."

"Oh the kid has jokes." Jack said with a laugh as he placed the diamond down on the counter. "I'll have you know my suits are one of kind each one fit to success and made for a king." He said adjusting his collar.

"Right dad," Troy said placing his wallet back in his pocket.

*******Flash back ends.

"This one?" James picked up a sliver band with a white plain diamond on it.

"Yeah that's fine." Troy said quietly. "I'm going to be in the food court if you need me?" he said walking off.


	23. Chapter 23

Teddy stood on the corner watching Troy and his little ban of followers gather. He had a close eye on Troy as he pulled the cigarette from his lips he blew out a cloud of smoke.

The sound of the Honda engine purred as Teddy watched as his favorite red motorcycle came his way. Putting out the cigarette he waved as Gabriella pulled up alongside him.

"G, for a moment I didn't think you'd come," he said

"Lack of Trust much." She said in a low tone as she parked her bike and got off.

"When I see Troy climbing out of your bedroom window in the middle of the night, yeah there a little lack in my trust." He said in a angered tone that made Gabriella hair stand up voice.

Gabriella looked up at him with caution as she removed her gloves and tucked them into her back pocket. "Are you watching my house?"

"Think of it as just supervising." He said extending one arm out. "So what's the story?"

Gabriella removed her helmet and then looked around at all the people rummaging around and getting ready for the race. "There is no story, I'm not with him I'm with James."

"Right, but he's that ex boyfriend of yours isn't he. The one you came to me to forget about. Don't forget our deal." Teddy said crossing his arms. "I've given you everything, you turn your back on me and things won't end well for Bolton.

Gabriella looked at him oddly. "We don't have a deal." She said crossing her own arms. "My orders are to crash a bike there's no trade."

"Wrong, I get you." Teddy shrugged. "Trust me; you'd be better off crashing the bike. Boy like him think with their pecker and girls like you want to be loved."

"You don't know what kind of girl I am." Gabriella uncrossed her arms and fiddled with one of her sleeves.

"I don't need to, you're my racer, you race, you win, I get a paycheck." He said leaning in closer.

"And if I don't want to race for you anymore."

Teddy pulled his coat open and looked at Gabriella and held up two fingers. "You only got two ways out doll face."

Gabriella looked down at the holstered gun and her blood ran cold through her body as she looked back up at him. She wouldn't be scared, she couldn't let him think he had the upper hand. She wasn't going to let him scare her. "What's the other option?"

"If you don't make the money this way there are other ways a pretty girl like you can make me money? And I know a lot of men who'd pay."

The smiled on his lips was crooked and sly his eyes burned with a deep cruelty that Gabriella had never seen before. Looking away instantly she looked back over to her friends.

"What's it going to be G."

Gabriella looked back at him and she couldn't help but feel the disgust and grim wash over her body and a raw need for comfort pull at her insides.

Just then James walked over and smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Gabriella felt her body go hollow as she looked over at James, she wanted to say something but she didn't she remained silent.

"I got you something for luck." He said with a smile. "to start our relationship off on the right foot."

"What a good idea, kid." Teddy mumbled as he rolled his eyes and looked away. "I going to get something drink." He said turning to a concession cart. "You think about what I said." pointing at Gabriella he left her with a smile and then he began to walk away.

"What is it James?" Gabriella said with a fake happy voice because at the moment this was the worst time for him to show up with the boyfriend act.

"Troy wanted me to tell you something." He said slowly with a smile. James felt the butterflies in his stomach doing the cha cha slide as he remember what Troy had told him to do and what to say, this was certainly not something he wanted to take part in. but if it would help Gabriella he'd do it.

Gabriella looked over to where Teddy was as he pointed to something on the man's cart. "Make it quick."

James pulled out a small box and Gabriella brow arched as she looked down at the box. He opened the box to reveal the ring he'd pick out earlier and Gabriella felt her inside flip. It wasn't happiness; it was guilt because in truth she was disappointed, disappointed because he wasn't Troy.

"This is a promise ring." He said with a smile. "I promise to be there for you."

Gabriella watched as he took the ring from the box and then slipped it on her finger.

After that he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "Troy not on the Suzuki he's waiting at a third turn, it's a blind spot Teddy can't see, the bike next to you is Chad just make it look real and when the turn comes up he's going left."

When he delivered the message he pulled away and smiled. "See you tomorrow at school." he said making his way back.

As soon as James was away the sound of the soda can opening and the metal cutting made Gabriella turn to where Teddy was coming up. "What did he want?"

Gabriella held up her hand. "Promise ring." She said in a low voice.

"Yeah, well, If you ask me a promise ring is bullshit."

Gabriella put her gloves back on. "You want a crash," she said getting on her bike "what you want is what you get."

Teddy went to say something but before he could Gabriella took off to the starting line. "Don't let me down G!"

As Gabriella stopped in her place at the finish line she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't want to do this. This was slowly getting out of hand and she felt her insides shaking as she looked at the road before her.

The roaring sound of the bike pulling up alongside her made her jerk a bit as she looked over at Chad on the Suzuki as he stopped the bike and rested both feet on the ground. Chad leaned back to adjust his gloves and took a deep breath. "He's still watching?"

Gabriella looked back at Teddy and he gave her a thumbs up, which she returned. "Yes and this is a stupid plan." She said turning back around.

"Just cut me off I'll take care of the rest." He said leaning forward and gripping the handle bars.

"He's expecting a crash."

"And he'll get one." He said with a shrug.

The rest of the bikes lined up around them and she leaned forward on her own bike placing both hands on the handle bars. When she get to this point? When did her life become so complicated?

The gun fired and instinctively she took off the wind taking her into the dangers of the night. She seen three bikes pass her up on her side was Chad who was making his way past her. Coming to the first turn Chad passed her up taking the front lead and in the process passing up one of the bikes.

Gabriella let the willies flutter out as she loosened and retightened her grip on the handle bars. Passing up another bike her and Chad assumed came in on her right. Moving towards him she came up really close on his side.

"Kick me." Chad voice screamed out over the roar of engines.

"You better not die!" She screamed back just as the turn was about to happen she pulled away really fast and made a wide turn placing her in front of him. Lifting her bike she lurched forward on her back wheel.

Chad urged his bike to move faster as he headed for her on the right side keeping his distance. "Taylor will kill you," he said to himself. As he came in on the right she moved over to block him and slow him down. However Chad jerked left and glided around her. Gabriella sped up and came alongside him she straightened out her bike.

This was it the turn. No mercy, she stood up on her bike and lifted it and bumping his back wheel causing Chad's bike to tilt and turn sideways then as she past him she lifted her leg and with her foot pushed his bike so that flew towards an alley. There was a big bang and with a bright light and Gabriella heart jumped into her throat.

Gabriella sped up, she didn't want to look back, she didn't want to hear the sound of the bike. Passing up the last bike she roar around him without hesitation and made her way to the front. The finish line in sight she urged the bike forward and felt the wind grip her body. Worry filled her it breaking the finish line and coming in first place.

Teddy watch as she rode up slowing down to a stop. "That's what I'm talking about." He said with a jump for joy. "No one makes a fool out of us." He said in the direction of Zeke and Jason who were both leading Troys bike back to the pickup truck.

"This isn't over Montez." There was a scream and Gabriella turned to see a beat up Troy said coming over with Chad by his side. Silently her she let go of her breath. Removing her helmet she looked at Teddy with a smile

"Guess he wasn't a fan." She said with a shrug.

Teddy took a step forward with a smile "Oh it's over little boy." He said a laugh.

Gabriella looked over at Troy, his lip was cut and bleeding his face dirty and his clothes looked beat up. But he was still standing. "Fuck you Teddy, that bitch could've killed Me." he said pointing his arm at Gabriella with his helmet in his hand. "Backstabbing Bitch!"

"Troy man, that's enough lets go." Chad said pulling Troy back by his arm.

"Yeah Troy, listen to your little friend here and leave me and my rider alone." Teddy said with a smirk. "unless you need me to whop your ass as well."

"He's fucking using you, all he wants is money." Troy said stepping up and directing his statement to Gabriella. "he doesn't have the balls to race for himself so he uses some little girl to do his dirt work."

"Hey, take a hint and fuck off Romeo." Teddy pushed Troy back and Troy pushed back. Teddy lifted his fist and smashed it into Troy's jaw. The sound of a pop echoed and Gabriella stood put and she bit down on her tongue.

Chad quickly came to his aid and pushed Teddy off Troy and helped him get his balance.

"Teddy." Gabriella screamed coming around the bike and holding his arm. "Back off their not worth It." she said turning around to see Troy. Her eyes widen as the blood trickled from his lip.

"No one makes a fool of me." Gabriella said to them both. "In case you missed it we're done here."

Teddy back up with a smirk on his face as he looked at Troy's lip. "Come on G let's get out of here."

Troy wiped the blood from his lip. "Go on brie, your masters calling." He said with a smirk as Chad pulled him away.

Gabriella turned around and took a deep breath, he was pretending. He had to be pretending. Keeping a straight face she got on her bike and drove off with Teddy on the back.

Lorenzo came up on his side and held up a monitor, "the tracking device my cousin put on that ring is up and working." He said with a small smile. "and it looks like he brought the fake Crash."

Troy rubbed his jaw and let out a wince. "that thing better work," he mumbled.

"Dude, you alright." Chad said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Troy nodded and looked over at Lorenzo. "I want to know where she takes him and I want to know where he goes from there." Troy said with a low voice. "Take Jason with you."

"Yes boss."

Meanwhile Gabriella silently drove through the streets, Teddy raving about the crash and how banged up Troy was. Gabriella felt the fear of panic run in her veins, she didn't know what the next move is, she didn't know what was going on. She did however notice a car following them, after three blocks she recognized it as Zeke's car and she didn't say a word to Teddy.

When they got to a small neighborhood Teddy made Gabriella pull over and he got off. The car drove past her turning on the next corner. "Hey kid it was a good race tonight and don't worry about that asshole." He said taking a wad of bills from his pocket. "as a reward for being my girl here a little something, to party with." He said handing her a small wad.

"Thanks." She said in a low voice.

"Hey." Teddy said lifting placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're in the clear; he so much as looks your way I'll take care of it. No one is coming after my girl." He said with a smile.

Gabriella nodded and put the money in her pocket. "Night, Teddy."

Taking off she left Teddy standing on the corner. Watching her leave Teddy smiled to himself as he thought about the bruise he put on that kids face. Coming to a small house he knocked on the door three times.

A man opened the door and looked Teddy up and down. "You better have the money this time."

Teddy made a tisk sound and nodded. "You going to let me or stare at my pretty face?"

The man shook his head and opened the door wider. Teddy slipped in and made his way down stairs to a smoky room where men were sitting at tables playing poker. Looking around he silently took note of all the men in room packing heat.

"Wait here and I'll tell him you've graced us with your presence." He said holding a hand up before disappearing behind a door.

Teddy leaned against the wall looking around at all the players as they quietly smoked and played their game. At one time he'd made some serious money down here, then things got bad and he lost almost everything he had. Before he knew it he was burrowing left and right and gambling whenever he could, trying to make ends meet. Gabriella was the best thing to ever happen to him about a year ago. She was young, stupid, and rich. Just another Daddies little girl looking to rebel and he was willing to help by teaching her the codes of street racing.

"Teddy?" a man with a backwards hat said from one of the tables. "Long time since we've seen you here." Leaning back in his seat he looked Teddy up and down and let out a cloud of smoke from his cigar.

"Richey's been looking for you." Said another man with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I'm here." He said crossing his arms.

"About time."

Just then the door opened and the big man stuck his head out. "Come in."

Teddy did as he was told and walked into the dim office were a man in a nice suit sat behind a desk filling out paper work. "Teddy you better have my money." He said looking up at him and dropping his pen to the desk.

Teddy pulled out an envelope from his side pocket. "This is more than half of it I have the rest of it soon." He said handing the envelope to him.

The man looked at the envelope and then at the bigger man standing behind Teddy. "Robert." He said nodding his head and the looking back at Teddy.

The man took the envelope from his hands and began to count the money inside while Richey gave Teddy a once over. "I've been looking for you."

"Sorry about that sir." He said nodding his head and folding his hands behind his back.

"Do you know what it takes just for me to go looking for my money?"

"No sir."

"More money." The man said leaning back in his chair. The man gave him the envelope. "21 gs boss."

"Good consider this half of what you owe me and don't show me your face again until you have the rest." He said opening his side drawer and putting the money way.

"But my debt is only 35 grand, you can't do that." Teddy said looking at Richey with annoyance.

"Hey did I say it was a flat fee?" Richey said placing both hands on the desk. "you evaporate for two months I don't see heads or tails of my money, I got to go on the streets like some gang banger filth and hunt you down. You're lucky I don't shoot you right now." He said standing up. "do I look like your bitch?"

"No sir."

"Then you better learn to keep in touch Teddy or else when I go looking for you again, I'm going to find you, and when I do I'm going to kill you." He said in a slow voice.

Teddy was silent as he listened to the silence of the room. "I understand sir." He said with a nod.

"Good, now Robert take our friend out back. Release him into the alley like the rat he is." Richey turned to walk over to the file cabinet.


	24. Chapter 24

Gabriella looked in the mirror as she got into the perfect stance waiting for the music to start. "Remember ladies I'm keeping count and watching your form." Gabriella nodded as she watched Misses Benacka hit the play button.

The music came from the speakers the beat of the drum making begin to move her muscles her hair in a pony tail bouncing around as she moved quickly along the beat. Pushing herself further and further as she contoured her body. The sound of the instructor counting her moves as she paid attention to each bend and arch.

She was dancer, she was singer, and she was racer. Her heartbeat began to pump harder as she kept her own count moving to the music forgetting that the she was in a classroom with 12 other girls. Letting go of the real world and drifting slowly into her pretend world.

"1, and 2, and 3, and 4… come on ladies, Gabriella nice form." Misses Benacka continued to count and made her in front of the class watching the girls move, stepping aside to correct some ones form or get them back into the sync.

Troy leaned against the door watching all the girls move in rhythm and sync, his eyes landing on one girl as she moved flawlessly and more in tune then others. Gabriella had been dancing since what seemed like forever and quite possibly was, he remembered going to a few of her recitals when he was younger. Her parents wanted her to have something passionate in her life and her mother wanted it to be something with grace and lady like attributes. Watching Gabriella's body dip he smiled as he admired her best attributes. What was he thinking when he let her go.

The instructor finally ended the lesson and they were released on a ten minute break. Some girls gathered around to gossip others stretched. Gabriella walked over to her bag and pulled out a water bottle. Troy walked over and Gabriella eye widened as she seen him coming towards her.

"Does anyone know you're here?" she said looking around. Looking back at him she looked at the bruise on the side of his face and the cut on his lip. Her expression must have been clear because Troy lifted his hands.

"Relax I'm fine, and besides, the only ones who know I'm here are in this room." He said taking a seat on the bench. "So feeling okay about last night?" he said with a worried expression.

Gabriella used a towel to wipe her brow. "That was a stupid idea, we could have got caught." She said crossing her arms.

"Well, did Teddy buy it?" he said crossing his arms and wincing as he moved his left shoulder.

"yeah, I think he did, he gave me grand last night as a reward." She whispered and rolled her eyes. "I hate him."

"Well as long as he thinks you're on his team he won't be on your case he'll be on mine." He paused and looked up at her. "All that stuff I said was for show you know that right?"

"Yeah, I figured it out." she nodded. "The punch was for show."

" I'd take punch for you any day."

"Teddy said something's last night?" she said putting the towel down and lifting the bottle again. "he said my only options out were to be dead or be pimped out." she said then taking a sip she watch Troy face fall.

"I'll kill him first." Troy said his eyes looked at the ring around her finger, Now that he knew where she was at all times it made it easier on the mind to deal with Teddy.

Gabriella followed his eyes resting on the ring as well. There was nothing she could say about it and nothing worth mentioning. They both knew who she belonged to and just another reason they couldn't be together.

Noticing the change Troy shrugged. "you looked good out there." He said motioning to the dance floor.

"Practice," She her lips curved up on the sides as she enjoyed the fact he was watching her. "It helps."

Troy nodded and looked around the room taking note of the few girls staring at him probably wondering why he looked so beat up. "I better get out of here before people accuse you of domestic abuse."

Gabriella let out a huff. "Please you're the one who enjoys the rough stuff." She said placing a hand on her hip.

Troy let out a laugh and he saw a few more girls give their attention their way. Walking by he bumped her arm and she spilt some of her water on her arm.

"Troy?" she said wiping her arm. "Watch it will you?" she added.

Troy smiled and leaned in, "Am I gonna be in trouble for that?.." he said with a pause. " I mean are you gonna punish me for this?" Motioning his eyes to the nosey on lookers Gabriella let out a laugh.

"I might have to." She played along.

"You know how I feel about all that stuff." He said placing his hands in his pockets.

"You know the deal." She said in a sultry voice as others eyes widen with interest.

Troy shuttered and closed his eyes taking a deep breath he let out moan "But those spiky heels really hurt me."

Gabriella did everything she could to hold back her laugh when she heard a gasp from behind her. "Troy, you've been a bad boy and now you gotta pay the price"

Troy let out a groan "As you wish." He said with a smile.

Gabriella smiled as he turned to walk away. Turning around herself she looked back at a group of girls staring their way. "Do you mind?" she said in a harsh way making the girls turn back to each other.

Troy watched as Gabriella walked back to her position on floor leaning a bit to stretch her legs. Love was just a force you can't control no matter how much he wanted to be able to pull away from her and just make every that much easier there was just something about her he needed.

Making his way down the stairs he pulled out his phone and made a phone call. Listening for the ring he heard the voice on the other line.

"Wtf why do you still have my number Troy?" Sharpay's voice came up over the line.

"Sharpay how did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID moron." She said in a matter of fact.

Troy paused and furrowed his brow. "Why do you still have my number?"

"So I can ignore you. Hello?"

Troy shook his head and pushed the door open as he made his way on to the street. "Look I really don't want to understand your logic but I do want you to take Brie out for some girly fun." He said looking around the streets.

"Why?"

"Because she had a rough night."

"Ew."

"Not that kind, get your mind out of the gutter." Troy said turning the corner and walking towards a library. "She needs to get her mind off a few things and when you pick a place drop me a text I'll drag Zeke out of the shop."

"Well then why didn't you just say that to begin with." She said. "we're planning a trip to a karaoke bar tonight, should be a lot of fun."

"Karaoke is not fun." Troy said crossing the street.

"Well Gabriella thinks it is and just so we're clear is James coming or is this a Romeo and Juliet get away."

"Choir boy will be there." He said in a low tone.

"Wonderful."

"Yeah, right, so I'll call you later text me the place will ya?"

"Will do."

"Thanks ." just as he made his way in he hung up the phone and tucked it in his pocket.

Walking over to where Lorenzo was waiting with Jason and Zeke.

"Alright, she's fine, what did you find out?"

"Teddy has a nasty debt he owes a guy named Richey." Zeke said looking up at Troy. "last night he paid some of it off but I from the punch he took in the alley I say he still owes more."

"Why don't we just find out how much he owes her and then pay it off." Jason said as leaned back in his chair.

"Because a guy like Teddy is greedy and paying off one debt isn't going to change that." Troy said looking at the notes Lorenzo was jotting down. "So what do we do?"

"I think we should talk to his girl."Lorenzo said circling a name. "They call her Bambi and she works at the bar where he lives in one of the rooms upstairs. "Last night she look beaten pretty bad so I think she needs a gentle approach." Lorenzo said with a frown.

"Make her feel nice and respected." Zeke added looking at Troy.

"I'll go tonight after the karaoke bit." He said taking the notebook for the address.

"Karaoke?" Zeke's eyes widen as he looked at Troy funny.

"Oh yeah be dressed and ready for tonight we're going to have some normalcy for a bit." He said with a smile.

"Karaoke?" Jason repeated.

Troy took a deep breath and nodded. "just be ready."

Later that day Troy walked into his house and put his keys down on the stand by the door.

"Troy is that you?" she called.

"Yeah mom." He said coming into the kitchen, "What's up?" He asked walking over to the fridge.

Lucy looked up at her son and her jaw dropped. "Troy Alexander Bolton what in the world happen to your face?" she said looking at him as he bit into an apple.

"accident." He said with a small frown. "Some guy thought I was flirting with his girl, I tried to tell him I wasn't but you know guys like that." he said with a shrug. "ask later punch now."

"Troy you need to stop this bad boy phase." She said placing her hands flat on the table. "Gabriella will never take you back if you keep this up."

"She has a boyfriend mom." Troy said reaching for a glass to pour his orange juice in.

"Troy, your father and I want the best for you." She said looking at him with a sadden expression. "He really liked her." she said looking down. "Don't you care about what your father wanted for you." She said.

"Relationship don't always work out mom, I'm sure dad knew that."

"Not just your relationship but your basket ball, college, the company." She said looking at him. "your suppose to step into the office and continue his legacy and instead you out there on the streets getting your face mutilated."

"Mom, I'll be fine I got back on the team." He said quietly.

"Really," she said taken aback a bit. "You got back on the team?"

"Yeah," he said with nod. "I'm captain, just got to help out this new guy with his free throws." He said pouring his juice. "I'm not sure I'll be on the floor right away but I am going to get back out there." He said with a small nod.

"Troy, I'm so proud of you." She said endearingly as she reach over to grab his free hand.

"Thanks mom." Troy let a slow smile tug at his lips.

"Now about this new year's bash that the Montez's have invited us to. I hope you plan on making an appearance."

"And we're back." Troy's shoulders slouched "Mom I told you me and Gabriella are not together. I wish I could tell you otherwise but I can't."

"Well will you be bringing a date?"

"No." he said putting the orange juice away.

"Oh my lord you've stopped dating altogether haven't you?" she said placing both hands on the table.

"No I haven't" he lied.

"Well then bring someone because you need to make an appearance on some of the board members there. Next year your going to be side by side with them and you don't want them to see you as a child but as a responsible adult." She said looking down at a piece of paper.

"Mom, I've been thinking about going to college and not jumping into the business right away." he said lifting the glass.

"And who is going to run this company?" she asked raising a brow his away. "I've already let things in the flower shop slide because I've been dealing with all this one more year and I'll have to sell my shop."

"We're going to merge with Montez enterprising."

"Excuse me?" she said looking at him dead on. "You're going to sell your father's life work."

"Mom," he said giving her a level glance. "I plan to merge the companies and give the steering wheel to Mr. Montez for a while so I can get a business degree. After I get my degree the company will be merged and successful I fully intend to stay active in all that is the company I will just be on the back burner for a while until I'm ready to come out all the way." he said looking at his mother. "Mr. Montez knows what's going on he knows the ins and outs, I can learn a lot from him and I can gain a lot by going to college."

"So you've thought this though have you?" she said folding her hands in her lap.

"Yes, I have."

"Can you do it?"

"Yes, I think I can."

"This is your father's company."

"This is the rest of my life."

Both eyes set in their ways staring at each other as they tried to get a feel for the others power level.

"Mom, I'm going to put this plan into action whether you're with me or against me the company is left to me on my 18th birthday."

"With the release for me otherwise it's postponed." She said.

"and you'll lose your Flower shop." He said setting his glass down.

His mother let out a breath and her shoulders slumped. "You're just like him." she said with a half smile. "I wish he was still here." There was a tear in her eye and Troy felt his chest deflate. Coming around the table he opened his arms for a hug enveloping his mother.

"It's alright mom, we'll get through this." he whispered. "I just got to do this my way for a while." He added as she let out a shaky sigh into his chest.

"your father would be so proud of you." She said resting a hand on his back. "Our little boy is going up." It was the last thing she uttered before the tears fell and Troy stood silently looking at the counter with blank eyes as his mother sobbed in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Troy walked into the karaoke bar as a man on stage went into his own version of the high note in Jay Sean Down. "This is where the fear I have for places like this comes from." Troy said leaning into Chad.

"Singing is a good way to show some love man." Chad said with a smirk.

"Dear god you're going to go up there aren't you?" Troy said looking at Chad with shame. "Hopefully I'll be gone before then." He mumbled to himself.

"Over here!" Sharpay stood from their table and waved a hand signaling for Zeke, Chad and Troy to come her way. Ryan was going through the book of songs and Jason was talking to Martha while Troy's eyes rested on the sight of Gabriella sitting on James's lap. By the looks of it he must have said something really funny because she was laughing it up and glowing.

"Didn't get the memo on the lack of chairs." Troy mumbled to Chad.

"Dude, their together." Chad whispered back before leaning down to place a kiss on Taylor's lips.

Looking up at the stage he winced at the man who was slowly coming to the end of his song. Troy was not a singer. Never pretended to be, he had a big case of the willies on stage. Being on the court was one thing. Being in front of a live audience in complete silence as they hung on your every word was another. Just running for Class president was a task all its own for him. Lucky Gabriella wrote his speeches and helped him out.

Looking back over at her she was talking to Sharpay and showing her the ring. That damn ring he hated himself for. She needed a boyfriend to take the heat off them and Teddy as expected fell for it. in way so did Troy staring at them now, Then again before all this started she told him she was happy. It was foolish to think that he could change that.

Troy smiled as the waitress came around and dropped off another pitcher of soda. Pouring himself a glass he watched as the waitress left. He needed to find a date for new years at this point he didn't care who it was, no one was going to please him anyway.

Soon he would be out if this town and at college away from everyone and alone again. Looking over at Gabriella he smiled a bit as she gave him a tiny wave. He would be leaving her once again and he didn't know if he could. Things between them were complicated and that was no one but his own fault. Looking back on stage he smiled as Ryan got up there and the light came down on him.

The music started out kind of funky and everyone shushed as he began.

_**So hot out the box **_

_**Can we pick up the pace **_

_**Turn it up, heat it up **_

_**I need to be entertained **_

_**Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid **_

_**Imma hurt you real good baby **_

_**Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say **_

_**Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display **_

_**I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed **_

_**Give it to ya til your screamin' my name**_

Gabriella snuck another glaze over at Troy as he watched Ryan. She felt so guilty being here with James. It wasn't as if she was doing anything wrong and Troy was the one who said they couldn't be together in public. But then she felt guilty about not being Honest with James. He was the one in the mists of everything who at the end of all this was going to be hurt the most. Troy looking in her direction and he leaned back in his chair keeping his eyes on her. Gabriella wished could read his mind, get some kind of insight to his opinion on their situation. How did he describe their relationship and did he want to get back together?

"Are you going to sing to night Babe?"

The sound of James voice made her jump out of her state as she looked at him feeling worst then before because she'd been so lost in Troy she forgot he was in the room.

"I don't know." She said actually thinking about it.

"You should." Zeke said with a smile, "It's been a while."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "for you maybe but others might be sick of me?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, she is singing." Sharpay said leaning over and directing her comment at Gabriella. "Girl no one is ever sick on those bag pipes if anything I'm envious."

Taylor laughed and leaned over to Zeke. "I think she'd rip them from her throat if they weren't best friends." She said with a snicker.

"I heard that." Sharpay said tossing a straw rapper at her.

Taylor let out a laugh and tossed one back at her.

Zeke smiled as he looked at Sharpay laugh as she stuck her tongue out and go back to watching Ryan do his big finish. When she wasn't excessively flirt he had to admit she was attractive and the way she ticked was still a mystery to him. Zeke looked down at his soda, he'd bet his allowance that the song she'd pick would be dedicated to him and he'd have to sit there while she sang directly to him.

As soon as Ryan was off the stage the group gave him high fives and he picked a seat right next to Troy. "Wildcat good to see you." He said patting him on the back. Troy ripped his attention away from the playful way Gabriella was blowing in James's ear.

"Good to see you to." Troy said as shrugged. "you got the golden voice man."

"I know if only I had your looks." Ryan said with a chuckle. "Then I'd beat them off with sticks."

"I don't do much beating." Troy said a bit uncomfortable as he seen James place a kiss on the back of Gabriella hand. Troy took a deep breath looked at the stage.

Meanwhile Chad wrapped an arm around Taylor as they watched the nest group go up and sing we are the champions. "God this song is getting old," Chad said as he looked at Taylor. "it should be banned from all karaoke machines."

"What are you going to sing?" she asked.

"A cooler song then that." he said with a smile.

"Right." She said rolling her eyes.

Kelsi came to the table putting her bag down and reaching for chips. "Oh man you would not believe the traffic." She said falling into a free chair.

"I'm going to sing something." Sharpay got up from her seat and walked over to the big book. Zeke watched with fear as she walked towards the big book and began to flip through.

"Oh man." Zeke muttered as he got ready to find the nearest path to the bathroom.

"Relax." Troy said reaching for his drink.

Gabriella looked at Zeke with a smile then at Troy. "Is there something that we're all missing?"

"No." both Zeke and Troy answered at the same time and Gabriella let out a small giggle.

Troy smiled as she giggled, he missed that sound he needed that sound. He was suddenly over come with emptiness as he realized she was not near him or with him. It dawned on for the first time in a long time that they would not be together on Christmas, that maybe her new year's kiss would be for another man. Last year he watched Gabriella sit at the table alone, watched as she looked around for someone or anything to distract her but she was alone as was he as he stood from the balcony watching her play with the ice in her glass. Watching as she talked to some of the random adults. They were both alone, both broken hearted and there wasn't a James in the picture.

"This is for a special someone." Sharpay said with a smile.

_**Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm...**_

Sharpay smiled as the light dimmed and she removed the mic from the stand. The room was quite as everyone paid attention.

_**Love can be a many splendored thing**_

_**Can't deny the joy it brings**_

_**A dozen roses, diamond rings**_

_**Dreams for sale and fairy tales**_

_**It'll make you hear a symphony**_

_**And you just want the world to see**_

_**But like a drug that makes you blind,**_

_**It'll fool ya every time**_

Arching up a bit she continued to sing her heart out and her voice was booming as Zeke watched her sing just to sing. She didn't look at him not once and she mostly sang to Gabriella. he smiled an leaned back as she continued to sing.

_**The trouble with love is**_

_**It can tear you up inside**_

_**Make your heart believe a lie**_

_**It's stronger than your pride**_

_**The trouble with love is**_

_**It doesn't care how fast you fall**_

_**And you can't refuse the call**_

_**See, you got no say at all**_

Smiling she held the mic stand with her free hand and gets into it with full compassion.

_**Now I was once a fool, it's true**_

_**I played the game by all the rules**_

_**But now my world's a deeper blue**_

_**I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too**_

_**I swore I'd never love again**_

_**I swore my heart would never mend**_

_**Said love wasn't worth the pain**_

_**But then I hear it call my name**_

Gabriella felt a blush rise on her cheek and she looked over at Troy who was quietly watching Sharpay's performance. He looked as though he was miles away and Gabriella let out a sigh as she looked around for the signs of a bathroom.

"You alright?" James asked her in a soft tone.

"I have to go to the restroom." She said with a small smile. "Just don't know where that is?"

"I think it's in the back." James said looking around, "I'll walk with you?"

"No I'm fine I'll be right back." she said with a small smile. Getting up she noticed Troy was gone. Feeling a chill run up her spine she gave a nod of confidence at James and then began to walk towards the bathroom.

Gabriella fixed her dress as she made her way to the bathroom hopefully her hair wasn't frizzy. Gabriella looked around for the restroom sign and finally spotted it over a hallway. Looking around she walked into the hallway and placed her hand on the door pausing she knocked on the door. When she got no answer she pushed the door open and made her way inside. Closing the door behind her she locked it and turned to face Troy at more the personal range.

"OH M-"

Troy placed a hand over her mouth stopping the scream. "Miss me?"

Gabriella fluttered her eyes as she tried to regain her claim composer. Her mouth was still covered and she looked at Troy with an odd expression.

Troy removed his hand slowly and she wasted no time.

"What the fuck Troy?" she said leaning against the door.

"Watch your tongue." He said backing away and pulling himself up unto the vanity counter.

Her hands fell to their sides and she looked at him with confusion. "What is the fascination with being creepy?"

"Your going to take him to the Christmas party?" he said ignoring her last question.

"yes," walking up to the counter she opened her small purse and pulled out her lip gloss.

"And to the new year's party?" he said looking down at his hands.

"No one's asking me not to." She said with a sigh and then looked in the mirror as she applied her lip gloss.

"Do you think it's even possible for us to go back to the way things use to be?" he asked leaning back on the mirror.

Gabriella was silent as she put the lip gloss back into her bag. The bathroom was loud with silence that fell between them. Gabriella took a moved back until she was leaning on the stall wall opposite of Troy. "What are we doing?"

"Being us." He said with a shrug. "Being teenagers."

Gabriella let out a huff and rolled her eyes as she looked away from him. "Is that all."

"Hey," Troy pushed himself down and he made his way over to her. "I love you brie."

"So that's we meet in isolated areas, and why I'm dating someone else?" she said looking up at him with a frown.

"I never said the arrangement was perfect." Troy said with chuckle as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

Gabriella backed away and pushed him back. "Why did you ask me who I was bringing to the party?"

"I wanted to know what you'd say."

"What did you want me to say?"

Troy lifted his hand to ruffle it through his hair. Turning away from her he placed both hands on the vanity and looked into the mirror at her image behind him. "Maybe it'd be better if you stayed with James."

"What?" leaning forward she looked at the back of his head and she felt the anger boil in her skin.

"I don't know, it just seems like the obvious answer to make everything better." He said looking down at the sink. "you said it yourself you were happy."

"Not anymore." She said taking a step closer.

"Because I'm here, clouding your judgment."

"Are you kidding me?" Gabriella leaned back into the wall and looked up at the ceiling blinking back a tear. "tell me you're not doing this."

Troy turned around and looked at her. "I want you to be with him for tonight, not for pretend but for real." He said coming closer to her. "You like him; I know you do because it's obviously not that hard for you to pretend to like him."

Gabriella eyes came down and crashed into his. "That's not fair."

"What's not fair is walking in and seeing you in his lap, laughing at his whispers and watching him put his fingers through your hair." Troy said grabbing her arm.

Gabriella pulled her arm away and Troy countered that movement by pushing his body against hers. "Troy,"

"You like him because he reminds you of me." Troy said brought his hand up under her skirt and grabbing at her ass. "But choir boy doesn't have the same bite does he." Troy blood ran hot and he had the urge to make her his. He needed her to belong to him; she wasn't supposed to be someone else's.

Gabriella's breath caught as she looked him with annoyance. "Let me go." She said pushing his hand away.

When he didn't let go she pushed at him and ended up trapped with both her hands in his as he used his free hand hike up her dress. He had to feel her to tease her, show her what she wasn't getting from James.

"Troy your hurting me," at the sound of her voice Troy release her hands, he pulled away from her placing both of his hands on the counter behind him as he stared at her. This was not the kind of scene he wanted to play. If his father could see him now as a weak boy who couldn't keep his hormones in check he would disown him. His father always told him to be the gentlemen.

Gabriella watched as the disappointment rolled of his shoulders, how his eyes went from hard to soft and back again. Her heart sank as she watched him look away from her and down at the floor. Outside the world was loud and people were laughing with careless intentions but in here. In here the room was coated with tension and suppressed with feeling neither of them want to admit to first.

"Dump him." Troy said after a moment of silence. "There no need for the charade anymore." He said looking back up at her.

"Troy, it's not that simple." She said shaking her head. "He's a nice guy."

"Who do you love me or him?" Troy said pushing himself off the counter. "Cause by the looks of it I wouldn't say you in love with him but you're getting pretty damn close."

"I love you." Gabriella said with frustration "but I can't just dump him for no reason." She said with extending her arm out to the door. "I'm not like you."

The last bit made them both jerk back and to Troy it felt like sucker punch to his gut while Gabriella became shocked with how much she still resented him for putting her through that pain.

"Then forget about us." He said pushing away from the counter. Troy made his way over to the door and let himself out leaving Gabriella behind in the silence he no longer cared to fill.


	26. Chapter 26

Troy walked down the street looking at the address in his hand and then back up at the bar. His blood was still turned and now there was a nasty taste in his mouth because he'd been biting on his lips for the last hour.

Walking inside didn't make him feel any better. The air in the bar was filled with piss and stale beer, there was nothing attractive about living here. As he did a quick once over to be sure Teddy wasn't hanging around. Making his way to the bar he took a stool and sat down taking out a hundred dollar bill from his pocket he waited. When he seen the woman in question he motioned her over.

"What's up baby." She said with a smile. "A little too young to be in this part of town, this late."

"keep the change and we'll forget my age, give me a scotch on the rocks if you will." He said sliding the bill on the counter.

"Must be a bad day." Making the tis noise she walked over to the counter and charged his drink quickly pocketing the change and then reaching for a glass and filling it with the requested drink. "One scotch on the rocks." She leaned over on the bar a bit revealing her cleavage to him and she wink in his direction. "So are you looking for Teddy?" she said with a frown.

"No." Troy said looking down at the glass.

"Most folks who come in looking like you do are always looking for Teddy." She said a little put down.

"Why is that?"

"He owes some people some money." She said off handedly as she adjusted her shirt.

"Is this Teddy guy your boyfriend?"

"Something like that." she said rolling her eyes and placing her weight on her right hip. "What about you, got anyone special."

"The reason I drink." He said tilting the glass. "She's dating someone else."

"Man does that stink." She said turning to grab another glass. "Teddy a jerk but at least he's my jerk." She said with a sigh pouring her own glass.

"so I take it he doesn't treat you well." He said looking at the bottom of his glass.

"You know how guys are.." she said with a nervous laugh. "They like it a bit rough."

"Only if the other party is consensual." Troy said with frown.

"Your sweet." She said with a small smile.

"So, why are you working here?" he asked giving her a smile of his own.

"Well I'm just here until Teddy gets his act together. He says real soon we'll be making lots of money."

"How?" Troy asked testing the waters.

"He has this racer, he's been going on about," she said waving her hand. "Say that she's the answer to his problems." Her smile faded and she look away. "just once I wish he'd say that about me."

"Why are you still with him?"

"I don't know, not many guys by wanting more than a good time." she said with a shrug. "Prince charming my Teddy isn't but he's the only thing I got."

Troy was silent for a moment as he watched her. "You're right a prince he isn't." he said with a half smile. "Anyone who sees you would know that having a woman like you is privilege not a right"

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Troy smiled and he took a swig of his drink. "Why don't we help each other out?"

"What you mean?"

"Well this isn't going to be easy but I can promise you it'll all work out."

Gabriella was sitting in the auditorium going over her list of shows. Tomorrow was the big show and she watched the rehearsals for what felt like the millionth time. Pulling the mic up on her headphones she directed Jason with the light up above as the performers preformed.

Her mother and father reminded her for the 29th time that the Christmas party that night was to be a required attendance and the New Year's party was no different. Her father was busy at work these last few days humming around the house and talking to her mother about plans for retirement. Gabriella had no idea what was going on and no one seen it fit to clue her in. As far as her father was concerned she was only to worry about her show and dancing.

Unfortunately for him she already submitted her application to Stanford with an early admission check sign and ready. Gabriella was not about to be someone's delicate housewife nor was she a simple stage puppet made for entertaining guest. Her mother made it clear she was expected to showcase her audition piece for Julliard during the Christmas party. She said that there would be people from the admission board there and they were interested in her talent.

"Go to red." She said into her earpiece as she marked down something on her schedule.

She hadn't heard from Teddy, or Troy. She been thinking about that night in the bathroom when Troy had asked her who she was bringing to the party. The truth was she hadn't thought of it till he asked. Of course she be expected to go with James but secretly she wanted to be with Troy.

It had already been 4 days with no sign of Troy and 2 attempts to dump James that she failed at miserably. Anytime it felt like the right time James would say something or something would happen that would put a hold on the situation. Gabriella couldn't bear to break his heart and it wasn't because she loved him, it was because he was her friend and she just couldn't make him hate her.

Looking back up at Sharpay singing she winced at the red clash with the pink Santa suit. "She disappearing in all that color get her some plain light Jason?"

Watching Sharpay still singing under the hues of red Gabriella pushed the mic closer to her lips. "Hey anyone up there?"

"So I got some good news." Troy's voice filled her ears.

Gabriella's head shot up and looked around at the empty seats all around her.

"I'm not down there. Look up."

Gabriella realized the sound of the voice was coming from her head set and she turned around to look up were Jason was shrugging his shoulder and Troy was leaning on the railing with the headsets on.

"you know I can see down your shirt from up here." He said with a smile.

Gabriella brought a hand up to her chest. "Troy where have you been?"

"Around, did you do it?"

"No I haven't" she said looking around for any sign of James. "What happens after I do huh?" she said nodding at a cape Ryan held up.

"Well why don't we figure that out after."

Gabriella let out a growl of frustration and suddenly out of nowhere a pair of arms came around her and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"I've been looking for you all morning we have to practice that spin."

"Perfect timing, let's do this." Troy said crossing his arms.

"No." Gabriella said moving away from James with alert.

"Wait?" James held his hands up and smiled. "I thought that's why you called me down here?"

"No your right." She said holding a hand to her temple. "I do want you here,"

"Wow you like him that much huh?" Troy leaned back.

Gabriella looked up and rolled her eyes. Looking away she took off the headset. "James I need a moment." She said handing him the headset. "I'm going to the music room." She said into the headset piece before pulling away.

There was too much at once and she was becoming annoyed with the anxiety.

Making her way down the dim hallway her heals tapped on the tile floor as she pushed open the door to the music room.

The room was dark and unwelcoming to anyone but Gabriella wasn't anyone. She was no stranger to this room and in fact in the last few days this room saw more of her then she saw of anyone else. Sitting on the bench she let out a huff of air and she lifted her hand to push the hair from her face.

The door opened from behind her and she let her shoulders fall. "I don't know what to do?" she said. "After all this how am I supposed to trust you?"

His hands came down on her shoulders and she let her hands fall between her knees. "Troy. I love you so much, and when we broke up I almost died.." she said with a faint cry. "And I don't love James, but he reminds me of you before that day. It's not your fault that it happened, it's not anyone's fault but it changed everything so much and I just I don't want to be trapped anymore."

There was silence in the room as the door opened again behind them and Gabriella turned to see James looking down at her with disappointment and sadness. Troy who had just walked in backed against the wall and crossed his arms.

"James?" she mumbled in panic, "I thought you were, I mean, I'm so sorry."

"No. you meant what you said." holding up a hand he let his eyes fall over her. "I should have known you guys had a thing?" he snarled. "it was right there in front of me but I trusted you."

Gabriella held out a hand. "James I.."

"You use me…" James turned and walked out of the room pausing at Troy "Don't even think were okay."

"Fine by me." Troy said holding up his hands and watching him leave.

As soon as the room fell into the darkness again Troy pushed himself from the wall. "Teddy's in jail." He said uncrossing his arms. "You're as free as a blue jay." He said taking a step forward. "Bambi is working for me as a secretary keeping all of the transactions between your father and I in order and when she's ready I promised her a job that will keep the roof over her head and keep the channel labels coming." He said with a smile.

A slow river of tears rolled down Gabriella's cheeks as she looked up at Troy. "I feel horrible." She whispered.

Troy came to her and opened his arms. "You should have been honest with him from the start brie."

"Honestly?" she whispered. "I hate you."

"Whoa what did I do?" he said backing away to look down at her.

"I was fine until you came back and messed everything up. I was happy, I was okay."

"Okay, is that all you want to be in life is okay?"

"Of course not, but I was willing to settle for the reality." She said clenching her fist. "I was going to do things on my own."

Troy was quite. "Its what I love about you."

"Why?" she yelled. "Because I'm a perfect little play thing you can toss around and hurt others with."

"I love you because you have faith in Me." he said holding out his hands.

"You love me because I was easy to manipulate and be with."

"No you're not." He said pulling away completely "I know winning lotto tickets that are easier to get then you."

"You're an asshole."

"Fine, I'm the asshole, make me the asshole of it all." He screamed tossing his hands up. "This asshole worked out a deal that freed you of teddy and all that bad shit you got yourself into."

"Well thank you," her eyes narrowed. "But that doesn't mean you won the prize."

Storming passed him she pushed her way out the door leaving him behind in his own thoughts of anger and confusion.


	27. Chapter 27

Gabriella stood silently watching the other couple dance around. The party was beautifully decorated with lights and bows. Gabriella swirled her Champaign glass and watched the tiny bubbles float around. her hair was up in a bun and her dress was crimson red.

"You wore the dress?" Taylor said coming up from behind. "I impressed with the venting three hour phone conversation you sounded like you rubbed the man's existence from your life."

"Hello ladies." Sharpay squeeze between them and reached for a Champaign glass from the a passing waiter.

"Seen Zeke?" Sharpay downed the drink and nodded. "yup he's hanging around your boyfriend and the other person who's name shall not be mentioned. And favorably hit by a moving truck on a high speed chase." She said motion to far right of the room.

Gabriella looked down at the ground and then at her ring less finger. When she followed after James he didn't stop until they hit the parking lot. What started as an apology quickly fell into yelling match of I don't knows and did I even mean anything. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she bit her lip. Nothing was going right. The show wasn't going to go off right because now in the third act there was a 4 minute gap of empty stage. She hurt someone she cared about; Troy manipulated her to get what he wanted. Gabriella smirked, at least Teddy was gone. His phone had been disconnected and she had a unrecognized number call her phone from a county prison.

"Nice dress." Sharpay said looking down at Gabriella.

"Thanks." Gabriella said as she spotted her mother who was coming their way. "I got to go." She said turning around and making her way for the door into the hall.

"Wait?" Sharpay turned to see an approaching Mrs. Montez.

"Girls are you enjoying yourself?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Very much so, thank you for adding us as your plus ones." Taylor said with a smile.

"Don't blame me Gabi is always so bored and lonely at these things so when Troy suggested it I was happy to oblige." She said tilting her head to the side.

Taylor smiled and looked over at Sharpay who looked up at the ceiling. "Troy invited us?"

"Well he's been working closely with Gabi's dad. I think their merging the companies and Luis is going to be running things for a while." She said crossing her arms. "by the way have you girls seen Gabi she promised she'd sing her audition piece for Julliard."

"No, Mrs. Montez." Taylor sighed. "Haven't seen her yet,"

"Well when you do tell her everyone is waiting." She excitedly waved her hands and smiled. "I have to go find Troy. Congratulate him on his choices to go to college."

Gabriella stood in the hallway looking at the mirror on the other side of the wall. Her image looked back at her as she sipped her glass. Her audition piece was a joke. She had no intention of going to Julliard. The sooner she convinced her parents the easier it would be to get out of dodge before the missiles fly.

Looking down at the floor she let her mind wonder to being on her bike. What she wouldn't give to be rolling down the freeway. Closing her eyes she thought about the wind wrapping around her body as she let the hum of the engine pulse underneath her.

"I know that look."

Her eyes shot open and landed on Troy reflection in the mirror. "Go away."

"You want to be on your bike." He said crossing his arms.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind her.

"Brie open the door, we have to talk."

"No, we really don't." she said placing her glass down and looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"You know I can open this door."

"And I can scream." She said in a louder tone.

"Gabriella, open this door."

"Go to hell."

There was silence and Gabriella eye brow rose as she looked at the knob. It was still. Her shoulders fell and she lifted the glass downing the rest of her drink. Placing the glass on the counter the door opened and Troy leaned against the frame holding a key.

"You and I both know you don't handle your alcohol well."

"You don't handle the word no well." She said pushing past him.

Troy grab her arm pulling her back. "No more drinks brie. Your underage and Julliard scouts are here."

"You have no right to tell me anything."

"I have every right." He said pulling her closer.

"Look I appreciate what you did with Teddy. But that was the last thing you'll be doing for my be-half" she said in a low growl. "I want nothing more to do with you."

"We're one and the same." He said letting her go.

Gabriella pulled away and walked towards the lights and music. Passing between Chad and Zeke who were coming out into the hall.

"Dude, your mom is looking for you," Chad said with a smile. "Something about a new girl?"

Troy nodded and tucked the key into his pocket.

Zeke who was watching Sharpay place a hand on Gabriella shoulder looked back at Troy. "She really doesn't like you right now does she."

"yeah," Troy said with a sigh. "I wish I knew why, it's like she just flipped on me?" he said walking up to them and looking in the same direction.

Chad rolled his eyes as he placed a hand on Troy's shoulder. "Well according to Taylor they bashed you for three hours."

"Joy." Troy mumbled. "Great joy,"

"Gabriela there you are." her mother's voice made her cringe as she gave Sharpay her glass.

"shit." She said whispered before turning around with a smile. "Mother,"

"Honey Mrs. Bolton has been waiting for your performance all evening." She said placing a hand on her shoulder. "and the two scouts are around her somewhere I seen one talking to your father earlier." She whispered. "Show time." she said in a louder voice.

Gabriella looked back at Taylor and Sharpay as they waved at her. Coming up to the stage her mother led her up to it and her father looked over at her with a smile. Gabriella felt the heat start at her toes, she didn't have a song. There was no song. Looking around the room her eyes landed on Troy who turned to the stage and smile. It was a smile that made her stomach flip. Her stomach was traitor.

With a smile she waved at the people in the crowd who were staring up at her with interest. Turning to the people behind her she smiled. "I think I'm going to do this solo." She said reaching for the guitar. "but you know maybe you could jump in if I blank." She said with a frown.

Turning back to the audience she took a deep breath. "So this is a song that I feel is new but relevant." she said looking Troy's way. Sitting on a stool she looked down at the guitar and began to strum. The room was quite and the lights dimmed on Mrs. Bolton command.

_**Somebody told me, they saw you somewhere**_

_**Somebody hold me, cause suddenly I'm a little, cold**_

She leaned into the mic, closing her eyes.

_**Well I must be mistaken, you for somebody else**_

_**I know you all too well, or do I?**_

Her eyes opened as she leaned her shoulder in while she sang.

_**I heard you say**_

_**We were one and the same**_

_**Well wrong again**_

_**I could never do those things you did to me**_

_**I will be ok**_

_**In time you'll fade**_

_**Into the nothing that you are**_

_**The nothing you are**_

Looking away and off to the side she took a deep breath and then turned back into the mic.

_**Somebody sold me, yeah the same old story**_

_**Yea yeah, yea yeah**_

_**Hadn't you told me, you were there the whole time**_

_**Yea yeah, yea yeah**_

_**Well I must be mistaken, you for somebody else**_

_**I hope you burn in hell, or do I?**_

Looking up at Troy he looked back her, his arms crossing as she strummed the guitar. If there was a bright light shining on Troy he felt with the intensity of 500 watt light bulb shining in his face making him hot under the collar. So he kind of knew why she was upset. He almost knew what the problem was. Standing in the audience and watching her on the guitar made his heart sink because nothing tore him apart more than hurt in her eyes.

_**I heard you say**_

_**We were one and the same**_

_**Well wrong again**_

_**I could never do those things you did to me**_

_**I will be ok**_

_**In time you'll fade**_

_**Into the nothing that you are**_

_**The nothing you are**_

_**I know your mistakes will hunt you down, eventually**_

_**You'll know that when you hit the ground**_

_**Your weakness did you in, and delt me out**_

_**It's ok, I have the truth on my side**_

Patting the guitar she looked into the crowd of people nodding their end and smiling at her with amazement.

_**I heard you say**_

_**We were one and the same**_

_**We'll wrong again**_

_**I could never do those things, you, did, to me**_

_**I will be ok**_

_**In time you'll fade**_

_**Into nothing that you are**_

_**The nothing you are The nothing you are**_

_**The nothing you are The nothing you are**_

The cheering and applause erupted in the room and Gabriella slowly returned the guitar to the man on her left. Looking out she seen Troy nod and take a step back. She didn't understand, she didn't want to, she wanted off the stage, she wanted another drink.

Coming down the stairs her heart stopped and James was standing there in grey tux.

"James." She said with a small gasp.

"Gabriella that was so emotional and passionate." One of the woman said as she took her hand. "I swear that brought be back to high school." she laughed. "you my love have a gift for passion."

"Thank you," she said with a tight smile looking back at James.

After her mother praise she was left alone.

"So you are in love with him." His voice was low and he looked across the room were Troy stood eyes glued to them.

"No." she said crossing her arms.

"You made eye contact with him before, during and directly after that song." James said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not Stupid."

"Why did you come here?" she said looking at him with a stiff lip.

"You look nice." He said with a small smile. "I just wanted to tell you I'm noting going to be doing the show tomorrow."

"I figured." She said with a sigh.

"But because I'm not an asshole I will sing a solo silent night." He said tucking his hands in his pockets. "I happen to enjoy that song." He said leaning on his right foot.

"That will be fine." She said with a nod.

James turned around and walked into the crowd and Gabriella reached for the nearest glass from the closest waiter.

Sharpay smiled as she talked to a blond boy who boring her but she was doing her best to be interested. The moment the boy turned to answer a question Sharpay felt a hand wrap around hers. Looking down she smiled and let out a small laugh.

"What do you want."

"A dance." He said with a smile.

"I'm talking to someone." She said looking Zeke in the eye.

"What's his name?"

"What's it matter?" she responded.

"Hey, Baylor, that nice game the other day." The blonde boy said as he looked down at their hands. "I was just leaving."

"No, you don't have to leave." Sharpay said with a smile as she extended a hand out to his arm.

"Well I hope you had a nice evening." Zeke said placing a hand on the small of her back. "I'll see you tomorrow at the show."

"Right." The boy said before leaving.

Sharpay watched in disbelief as the other boy left. Looking back at Zeke she let a smirk pull at her lips. "What makes you so sure I'll dance with you?"

"One good reason you wouldn't"

"You scared away my date."

"if he was that easier to scare, he wasn't going to last long anyway." He said pulling her out to the dance floor.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" she said tilting her head to the side and following him out to the floor.

"It means that you're a lot of woman to handle." He said wrapping and arm around her waist and taking her hand up in his.

"I see and you think you can handle me?" she said placing her free hand on his shoulder.

"I got pretty big hands." he said with a smile. "Like to think they can handle anything." He said beginning to sway to the music.

"You make it impossible to turn you down."

"So why are you ignoring me?" he said pulling her close.

Sharpay smiled and rolled her eyes. "I was not ignoring you."

Zeke let out a small laugh. "Shar, we've know each other too long and I've always been the object of you attention." Looking down at her he smiled. "I kind of, miss you." He said with a laugh. "The crazy feelings you make me feel is kind of nice."

"So when I move on with my life you come running." She said with a smirk.

"and when I ask you to dance you don't fight me." he said with a smile.

Sharpay shook her head and continued to dance.

Zeke pulled her close and Sharpay looked at him with interest. "is this where you kiss me or are you waiting for a cue."

"Just your permission, seeing as how you moved on and all." He said with a smile placing both his hands on her sides.

"I guess a kiss wouldn't hurt." She said with a tilting her head with a teasing smile.

Zeke leaned in slowly his lips touching hers, Sharpay's hands came up to his shoulders and his arms closed around her incasing her in a hug. Sharpay let a moan escape from her lips as she parted them allowing him to take her. His tongue slowly messaged his way in and over hers.

The moment he pulled away Sharpay felt her world tilt and her knees weakened. Zeke braced himself to hold her up and she felt a blush come over her cheeks.

"Well I'll be damned I made Sharpay Evans week at the knees and blush on her cheeks." He said with a smile. Sharpay looked away from him in a panicked state. "And nothing has ever been so sexy." He said tilting her head to so her eyes looked into his.


	28. Chapter 28

Gabriella walked down the aisle of seating as people settled in their chairs. This was the moment she been working up to for a month. Her sneakers hit the floor as she jumped down from the stage for a second time. Last minute adjustments, last moment choices in settings it was all Gabriella problem and she apparently made all the solutions.

"Brie the lights are ready."

"Great." She said into the headset. Her hair was in two braided pigtails as she walked around in a red east high shirt and jeans. "Everyone almost seated we might actually start on time." she said walking toward the side of the stage. "Tonight might actually work."

"Because there was a chance it wouldn't?"

Gabriella stopped in her tracks as Troy leaned over the banister of the stage steps. Lifting his hand he held up a long stem white rose.

"Whatever you set your mind to works out in the end." He said with a smile.

Gabriella looked at the rose and she felt her heart pinch as she reached for it. "My favorite flower." She said bringing it closer to her nose to smell. "I decided not even you can't kill my good mood tonight." She said raising a brow. "The show is going to run smoothly."

"No doubts here." He said with a smile.

"I have to go tell Zeke we're closing the doors in a few." She said with a shrug. "Thanks." Holding up the flower she took a step away but Troy came a step down and she paused.

"I didn't mean what I said last night about being one and the same like it sounded." He said with a sigh. "I meant that you and I are right for each other."

"Troy," Gabriella took a small breath and placed her hand on his "Truth is we have nothing more to offer each other." she said with a small frown.

"That's not true."

Gabriella took a step back and tilted her head. "Remember when you said we were classic?"

"Like Romeo and Juliet." He said with a smile.

"Right." She said with a small laugh. "They both died in the end."

"For love." He said jumping over the banister and following her as she made her back to the ushers.

"Point is.." turning around she looked down and then up at him again. "They couldn't be together." She said twirling the rose. "I not saying I don't love you."

"Really because from this end everything, from the last ….four weeks means nothing."

"It meant a lot." She said. "it also meant we should let the past just stay in the past."

Troy watched as she walked away from him and over to Zeke who was stationed at the door.

Gabriella took a deep breath and tapped Zeke on the shoulder. "Thanks for volunteering for door man, make sure that doors close at 7 it's 15 minutes till right now." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can do that no problem."

Gabriella took another deep breath and turned back to the stage. Switching her headset frequency she pulled the mic up. "get those curtains closed, get the performers in the back room I'll be there in a moment."

"Getting it done boss." Martha's voice came over the system and Gabriella began making her way to the backstage area.

Troy watched as Gabriella walked by. He'd been up for hours. He knew what she needed to hear and all night he'd been trying to prepare a way to tell it to her. He just wasn't getting it right.

As he snuck his way backstage he looked around for any sign of Gabriella, however he came face to face with James instead.

"What do you want?" James said crossing his arms.

"Look I admit, I should have said something about being her ex, but I can't change time and what's done is done." Troy said holding up his hands.

"You love her. That's why you got rid of Teddy?"

"Gabriella is very special to me." Troy said with sigh.

"Then why did you let her go to begin with?"

Troy was silent for a moment it was the same question he'd been asking himself since the first day he seen her talking to James. Possibly even since last Christmas when she sat alone at the table staring off into the distance. "I was stupid."

"Something we both agree on." James said crossing his arms.

"Well it doesn't matter because she isn't listening to me." Troy said tucking his hands in his pocket and looking over at Gabriella as she signed something that Taylor held up.

"your trying to talk to her now?" James said looking over as she turned around bombarded by Ryan and four dances in capes.

"Seems kind of stupid but I'm desperate?" Troy said looking back at James.

"How desperate?" James said with a sigh.

"I don't want to lose her this time." Troy said looking down.

"I can't believe I'm going to help you." James said running a hand through his hair.

"How can you possibly help me?" Troy said looking over at him.

"I have 4 minutes of un programmed stage with a mic, spotlight, and piano."

"I don't sing."

"Then you don't want her back." James said with a smile and went to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait." Troy bit his lip and moaned. "Fine."

"Alright follow me."

Troy took a deep breath and watched Gabriella rub her temples as she made her way into a dressing room. Looking at the back of James is shirt he let out a breath and followed behind.

Gabriella watched Ryan dancing around stage as he sang, Ms. Darbus was seated at her right. "This is magical Miss Montez, just magical."

Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out, pulling up her mic she smiled. "Great job guys." She said looking up at the stage.

Her mother's hand fell on her shoulder and Gabriella smiled. At least it wasn't a total waste her show was going on without a flaw and soon she could just lay in bed and forget the month of December ever happened. Soon it was going to a new year, new beginnings, telling her mom and dad she was going to Stanford. Getting away from James and Troy, she be able to forget it all. Looking at the rose in her lap she felt her eyes tear up. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Where ever she went she would see him. Taking a deep breath she looked back up at Ryan make his big finish. She wasn't over him but she didn't want to be into him. She wasn't giving up anymore control to anyone. Teddy was a thing of the past her father would soon have no say and in all due time everyone would be over it. she just needed some pure Gabriella in the lead time.

Getting up she ducked as she made her way off to the side this was the last intermission and the third act was next. Beginning with Sharpay and then James.

"Dude I'm not sure I want do this I mean Gabriella is going to freak." Jason said looking at James. "She'll kill me then him and maybe you."

"She won't." James said with a huff.

"Troy doesn't sing."

"I know that, but she won't listen." Troy said.

"Yeah, well ever stop to think that might be your fault." Jason said with shrug.

"Just give me a single spotlight and ignore her orders to cut it." Troy said with annoyance.

"Fine I will but I swear I'm blaming you and you and I'm telling her you threaten me." he said pointing from James to Troy.

"Thanks man." Troy said as he followed James out into the hall.

Sharpay smiled as she sang out the last verse of Santa baby the whole time her eyes kept contact with Zeke who held a hand over his heart and watched her with a smile.

Gabriella watched her friends and let a slow smile tug at her lips. "It's about time." she mumbled as looked down at her clip board. Someone had to keep the romance alive.

When the curtain closed Gabriella looked up and smiled four more acts and she was done. "Okay people let's bring this home." She said making her way to the back of the theater she waited on sound.

"if you're listening… Gabriella this is for you"

Gabriella felt a cold sweat race down her back as she looked up at the stage. The curtain came open and Troy stood in the spotlight. "cut that spotlight." There was no answer on the mic and Gabriella pulled it closer. "Someone get him off the stage."

Still no response, "Oh my god he's going to sing."

_**  
whoa whoa..**_

Looking out he took a deep breath and then looked over at the crowd that had gathered by the sides of the stage to watch. Sharpay held up her crossed fingers. James continued to play on the piano.

_**  
I'm try to say it right…. been rehearsing this all night….  
and i had the words planned down but now nothing's coming out…**_

Troy held up his hands and shrugged then seen Sharpay hold up a mic. Troy nodded and grabbed hold of the mic in his hands.

_**  
cause you're like a **__**movie**__** star  
you lose track of where we are**__**  
i know it sounds so cliche  
but you take my breath away  
when we're together feel like i can know you forever exciting familiar  
but new  
**_

Troy's eyes link with Gabriella who leaned against the wall behind her as she watched him awkwardly handle the mic._****_

now i know that no one else would do 

_**all that i knew nothing was true until, i met you  
no one else i see  
no one that sees me for what i can be in everything you do  
think i found the new classic in you**_

Gabriella held a hand over her mouth to hide her smile as Troy pointed in her direction. Laughing at his clumsy stage presents she smiled and held her hand to her heart as she felt the tears well in her eyes.

_**it's become so hard  
for me to be surprised  
but you're bringing back the real me  
no judgement in your eyes**_

_**  
when i **__**dance**__** with you  
that's how i speak the truth  
it's just classic when we met**_

_**now you make me move**_

Troy held out a hand and smiled as he became more comfortable with his song and singing to her.

_**no one else would do  
all that i knew nothing was true, until i met you  
no one else i see the one that sees me for what i can be in everything you doooo**_

_**think i found the new classic in you think **_

_**i found the new classic in you**_

_**  
whoa whoa**_

When James stopped the crowd stood with applause and Gabriella against her better judgment applauded as well. Her tears slowly came down her check as she made her way to the stage. She had to see him.

Troy who must have had the same thought met her half way down the aisle of people clapping and they paused as they looked at each other.

"Very original," she said with smirk cross her arms behind her.

"Gabriella I can't let you go again." he said taking a step closer. "Leaving you once was the stupidest thing I ever done." He said with shrug. "I can't take that back and I can't just walk away from the fact that I hurt you. But I promise I can do better, and be the man you need to stand behind you."

"No." she said bringing her arms to the front. "I want you standing beside me."

"I stand where ever you'll have me?" he said with a smile.

Gabriella smiled and lurched forward into his arms, arms which never felt better than they did right now. "Don't let me go."

"Never." He said holding her closer and moving himself deeper into her curls. "I want to hold you forever."


	29. Chapter 29

Troy came through the door with his tux in hand. "Mom, I just got my suit."

"It's about time, I told you to get that dry clean earlier." She said coming in from the kitchen. Troy smiled as his mom came into view. She was stunning in her black dress that clung to her body and flowed at the hips.

"you look nice mom." He said with a smile.

"Well you better start working on making you look nice because Gabriella is not going to be seen with you in that." she said pointing at his jogging pants and east high jersey.

"I'll change and be right down mom." He said racing up the stairs two at a time.

Closing the door to his room he placed the tux on the back of his door and instantly removed his shirt.

"Well, can't say I hate the show?"

Troy paused and turned to notice the female figure in his room. Suddenly the smell of her perfume came to his nostrils and he felt a smirk tug at his lips. "How did you get in here?"

"You're not the only one who can climb a tree." She said getting off the bed. Troy reached over and flicked the light on to find Gabriella walking towards him in a gold strapless dress.

"So now your breaking and entering?" he said with mock disappointment. "I just don't know who you are anymore."

Gabriella held up a little black box Troy immediately recognized.

"Does this have a homing device in it?" she said looking at him with a smile.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was on the night stand." She said with a small smile. "Is it for me?"

"Did you open it?"

"No." she said with a smirk.

"Good," he said plucking it from her fingers.

Gabriella pouted as she watched him place the box inside his tux's right pocket. "So." She said placing her nails on his bare chest. "What do you want for New Years?"

Troy took a moment to pretend he was thinking through his options then he let out a breath and responded "You in a pretty red bow." He said with a smile.

"What if I told you I'm wearing a pretty red bow." She said with smirk.

Troy looked down at her gold dress with a bit of confusion before realizing she meant underneath. "You're going to make us late." He said with a smile as he reached his hands around her to cup her apple bottom.

"I'm here to help you get dressed." She said innocently.

"I don't want to get dressed" he said lifting her and turning so she was against the door.

"That's why my job is to get you undressed." She said reaching down for his zipper.

"Your job huh?"

Gabriella nodded and then leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. "you're going to be late."

"I don't care."

The lights were dim as people laughed and talked business all around them. Troy and Gabriella stood silently off to the side as he held her hand and discussed the Garage with Zeke.

"I say we head over and celebrate the New Year with a bang." Zeke said

"Your just eager to show Sharpay all your manly work." Troy said with a smile.

"Maybe the no girls allowed is a bit over." Chad chimed in looking Gabriella's way.

"True." Troy said with a smile. "How about instead of hiding your bike in the shed you store it at the garage with mine?"

Gabriella smiled. "I think it'll be fine in the shed, I've grown use to midnight rides and secrets."

"Well at least let me tune it up and fix it up for you." Zeke said with a warm smile as Sharpay walked over with Taylor.

"I could put some kind of art on it?" Troy offered.

"No flames." Gabriella held up her finger and smiled as Taylor leaned into Chad. "Does this mean we're part of the cool kids club now?"

"I always wanted my own personal cheerleader." Chad said looping an arm around her.

"Cheerleader my ass, why can't I learn to ride one." She complained.

"I will be just fine as a bitch on the back." Sharpay said hugging Zeke's arm. "I've got every reason to hold tight and not let go."

"so it's settle all for the garage after this?" Troy said with a small smile.

"like our own secret club house." Gabriella smiled.

"Is there any pink?"

"Hell no you are not adding any pink in the man cave!" Chad said with stern tone.

"Man cave?" Taylor retorted pulling her arm back.

"It'll be fine, I expect a woman's touch to be put into the place seeing as how there will be women there." Troy said with a smile. "We just have to get the money for a few touch ups here and there."

"I'll race for you for it." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings by beating you." He said with a confident smile.

"Aw its cute that you envision things like that." Gabriella said patting his chest. "it shows off your creativity."

Troy took a deep breath and he paused before letting out a chuckle. "You're the boss." Placing his hand in his pocket he felt for the little black box and smiled. He had every intention of making her his forever. From this day on they were team, a couple, two people who loved each other enough to set aside differences.

Troy placed a kiss on her left temple as Sharpay and Taylor talked about throw rugs and Chad and Zeke battled for grease stains and concrete. Form this moment on everything was going to be okay. He'd stand by her when she told her parents about Stanford and she stand by him when he needed the strength only she helped him find.

"Troy?"

Pulled out of his trance he smiled down at Gabriella. "What's up?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The end.


End file.
